Harry Potter and the Staff Draconis
by D-Scythe
Summary: "The man turned, and he was holding something Harry never thought he'd see away from the Muggle world. A smoking gun." ~Chapter 6
1. Dudley's Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the Staff Draconis and a few other things to be mentioned later. Otherwise, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Author Note: Well, well, well, won't this be fun! I must say, this is probably the most ambitious project I've done so far, but still, it should be an enjoyable experience for me, I only hope it will be as enjoyable for you. As you have probably guessed, this is the story of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm going to do my best to spare no detail in making this the best damn story I can. That means it's going to be long. Oh well, no rest for the wicked!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Staff Draconis

__

1. Dudley's Guest

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise. He sat up in his bed and threw his disheveled sheets aside. After a moment of groping around on his nightstand, he located his glasses and pulled them on. The room pulled into focus and Harry blinked a few times, trying to sort out what he had just felt. 

His hand drifted up to brush his scar, but it was not hurting at all. But if his scar was not hurting him, why had he awoken so suddenly? The loud snores of his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley drifted through the house. Harry glanced out the window but he saw that Privet Drive appeared as it always did at, Harry glanced at the clock, three o'clock in the morning.

Harry groaned and flopped back onto his bed. Once again, his birthday had caught him unawares. He looked across the room and finally noticed what had awoken him. Hedwig had returned. She sat on top of her cage and hooted softly at Harry and proffered her leg to which a scroll of parchment had been tied. Harry shook his head and rolled out onto to the cold wooden floor. The street lamps cast odd shadows across his room as he shuffled toward the waiting owl.

Hedwig nipped his finger lightly as he untied the parchment. Harry shuffled back to his bed and flicked on the light switch. The parchment looked dirty and scratched, and Harry could see ink blotches through the back. Shrugging, Harry unrolled the letter and sat down to read it.

Mr. Potter,

Time is short and it is difficult to acquire parchment in my present circumstances. Therefor, I shall be brief. Since our first meeting we have had our differences and I certainly bear you no more liking than I have in the past. This in mind, I am warning you on behalf of Albus Dumbledore to be especially on guard this year at Hogwarts. The Death-Eaters are moving quickly and gaining power faster than expected. The ministry is still glossing things over and so far, no measures have been taken to check them. Hogwarts is no longer safe Potter, and let us hope that your penchant for crossing lines does not land you in a most regrettable position.

Servus Snape.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, _Snape?_ What was Snape doing sending him a warning? Why in the world would his least favorite teacher be sending him a warning? Harry let the parchment fall to the floor and massaged his temple. His fingers brushed his scar and he wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to live an ordinary life. 

For, you see, Harry's life could not have been less ordinary. Harry was a wizard. Where a normal fifteen-year-old would have a life filled with school, cars, and perhaps, girls, Harry's was filled with spells, Quidditch (the most popular sport in the magical world, played on broomsticks) and perhaps, girls. But Harry was not even ordinary for a wizard. When he was only a year old, his parents were killed by the most feared Dark Wizard in recent memory, Lord Voldemort. But when Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry, his spell was reflected by the protection of his mother's love. 

Harry had been whisked away to live with his Muggle (non-magical) relatives who had then determined to squash all of his "abnormality" by treating him horribly. It hadn't worked, and now, Harry was only a little over a month away from his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry felt his stomach settle uneasily. But Voldemort was back now. His minions were on the march and secretly gaining power. Several teachers from Harry's school, Snape the potions master and Hagrid the Grounds-keeper, had been sent by Headmaster Dumbledore for parts unknown at the end of the last year. And now, Harry glanced down at the dirty scrap of parchment, _Snape_ was trying to warn him. It occurred to Harry to wonder why Dumbledore had not sent the warning himself and why he couldn't have been more explicate in what exactly the danger was. 

Harry was just setting his mind to send Sirius, his godfather, a letter asking him what was going on when it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea where Sirius was. While Harry was sure that Hedwig would have no trouble locating Sirius, (she had done just fine the previous year when he was in hiding and on the run from the Ministry of Magic) but Sirius might be in a very tight situation, one where receiving letters from Harry Potter might prove dangerous indeed.

Harry rubbed his face and took off his glasses. All these vague and troubling signs would have to wait till morning when he was awake enough to deal with them. He flicked off his light and collapsed back onto his pillow. Sleep drifted over him almost immediately and very soon, he was contentedly asleep.

* * *

"GET UP BOY! YOU'RE WANTED IN THE KITCHEN!" The hoarse bellowing of Uncle Vernon's voice shattered the peaceful world of sleep which Harry had been inhabiting. He pulled on his glasses and a rumpled pair of jeans as he groggily swung his feet onto the floor. He noticed a bit of parchment sticking to his foot as he stood. Looking down he could just discern the signature; Servus Snape. Harry sat down with a huff. So it wasn't a dream. But even now, in the bright light of the morning it still made no- 

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE BOY!" From the sound of his voice, Uncle Vernon must have turned an extremely unhealthy shade of purple by now.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled as he pulled the nearest shirt over his head. He stumbled down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia gave him an extremely distasteful look before shoving the spatula she had been clutching in her bony hands into his grasp and muttering "Don't ruin the eggs." Then she spun around, pasting a sickly sweet smile onto her horse-like face and screeching, "Duddy-dums! It's breakfast time!" 

The house rumbled as Harry's cousin thudded down the stairs. Dudley's attempted diet the previous year had fallen grievously to the way-side and now Smeltings, the boarding school he attended, was forced to have his uniform custom made. Dudley entered the kitchen and grunted in reply to his good-mornings from Uncle Vernon (There's my Son!) and Aunt Petunia (Diddy-Dumplings!) while surveying the table to see at which point he would have access to the most food in the least amount of effort. He finally opted to sit in the chair nearest to him and leer unhappily at Harry who was still busy with the eggs. Uncle Vernon noticed and turned to bellow at Harry, "Get on with those eggs you rotten lay-about!" 

Harry gritted his teeth and tipped the eggs from the frying pan onto one of Aunt Petunia's ugly blue plates. He strode over and plopped the eggs down in the middle of the table where, no sooner had they brushed the tablecloth than Dudley had grabbed the plat and shoveled nearly three quarters of its contents onto his own plate. Uncle Vernon bristled at Harry, "Took you ruddy well long enough!" Then he snapped up his paper and disappeared from view.

Breakfast was mercifully silent (save the slobbering sound of Dudley shoveling food into his rapidly masticating mouth) after that point. Harry ate the small amount of eggs and burnt bit of toast he had been given in silence and contemplated the odds of the Dursleys even realizing it was his birthday. He was just preparing to slip quietly from the table and back to his room when the doorbell rang. 

Petunia's head snapped up with another sickly sweet smile. "Dudins! Your friend is here!"

Dudley seemed rather non-committal on the subject and proceeded to shovel the remains of his meal into his mouth before looking up at his mother. Then he shifted his gargantuan weight onto his feet and tromped into the hall. Harry slipped onto his feet and followed at a discreet distance. If it was Dudley's friend Pierre, Harry knew he could look forward to a day of being beaten for fun. The door opened and Harry's jaw dropped.

It was not Pierre.

It was Cedric Diggory.

A.N.: Yay! Cliffhanger! So anyway, I love reviews, and I will love you if you review! I've noticed reading around that not many people are accepting that the Dark Lord is back in their renditions of year five. I hope to avoid such oversights and this draft has been written accordingly. We've entered dark times my friends…

Questions, Concerns, Comments? Review or E-mail @ sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Flamers accepted.


	2. The Disgruntled Squib

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter alas. I do own the Staff Draconis and Marten Diggory.

Author Note- I must admit I'm having loads of fun. A bit of fair warning, I'll be updating sporadically, so don't get mad at me! Thanks so much for your reviews! Here's hoping you like this one!

**__**

2. The Disgruntled Squib

Harry inhaled in a rush, and felt his insides return. For a horrible moment, he had been reliving the moment the previous year when Cedric had died. The green flash, the high cold voice of Lord Voldemort as he murmured, _"Kill the spare."_ Harry blinked and shook his head. It wasn't Cedric Diggory, but the similarities of feature were far too great to be coincidental.

He forced his mouth shut as Petunia used her bony elbow to shove him out of the way. "And you must be Marten!" she squealed in false delight. The boy smiled and proffered his hand to shake hers. 

"Mrs. Dursley, good morning." He said smoothly. He shifted his gaze to Harry and his smile became a knowing sneer. The lazy greeting in his eyes shifted to a quicksilver flash of superiority and loathing. It reminded Harry of the way Snape and Draco Malfoy always looked at him. _He knew._ Harry realized suddenly, as those spiteful eyes now did the familiar flicker to where his scar was hidden in his hair.

Then he turned back to Mrs. Dursley and the look of loathing was once again replaced with bored politeness. The moment was gone, Aunt Petunia was turning to shout down the hall to the kitchen. "Vernon! It's Dudley's friend from Smeltings, Marten Diggory!" 

Uncle Vernon rumbled down the hall and shoved Harry aside out of habit. "Diggory!" He bellowed jovially, "Another fine student from the finest private school in Britain!" 

Marten repeated his smooth greeting with Uncle Vernon. After a few moments of politely answering Vernon's questions about the school, he and Dudley escaped upstairs and Harry found that he was once again alone and ignored.

* * *

The morning passed uneventfully, Dudley and Marten had barricaded themselves in Dudley's room to play Space Nukes III and Harry had done likewise to work on his History of Magic essay. When he had arrived in his room he had discovered a few pleasant surprises. The shock of seeing someone who looked like a dead person standing at the door had completely driven the fact that it was his birthday out of Harry's mind, but a small stack of cards and packages at the foot of Hedwig's cage reminded him.

The first card was from Hermione, an intelligent witch who was at the top of her class and had been one of Harry's best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. It was short and pleasant. Enclosed was a wizard photograph of Hermione and Viktor Krum waving vigorously. Behind them was a mountainous backdrop that Harry assumed was Bulgaria. Harry grinned to see that she had decided to take the boy up on his offer after all. Judging by the smiles on their faces, both she and the Quidditch star seemed to be having a great time. He pushed the card aside and tore open her gift. It was a handsome set of training robes for Quidditch. Harry glanced at the tag to see that they were enchanted with a comfort charm which would make them waterproof, warm in the winter, and breathable in the summer. Harry let out a low whistle when he saw the tag. _Drostchove's Quidditch Supplies. Official Supplier of the Bulgarian World Cup Team._

Harry hung up the training robes with a grin and turned back to the pile. The next card was from Ron, Harry's other best friend. Ron Weasley came from a large wizarding family who lived in a fantastic old house called The Burrow. The Weasleys had always been a bit poor but you could not find a nicer family. Ron's card was bright and funny. It was accompanied by a gargantuan package. Inside was a book from Ron called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. 

The package also contained a large assortment of meat pies from Mrs. Weasley, several plates of cremes that Harry considered with great trepidation (Ron's twin older brothers Fred and George were notorious pranksters and the memory of their canary creams were still a bit too vivid for Harry to trust food from them) and a box of heart shaped sweets that Harry had a sinking feeling came from Ron's younger sister Ginny, who had been taken with Harry since his second year. At the bottom of the bundle were some samples of Fred and George's more easily recognizable pranks, including a couple truly excellent fake wands.

Harry turned back to see that he had only one card left. He opened it eagerly but found it was only a letter from Professor McGonagall, the head of his school house, with a list of books and supplies he would need this year and a reminder that the Hogwarts Express would be departing from Platform Nine and Three Quarters of King's Cross station on September first. Harry sighed and sat down. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't really be surprised that neither Sirius of Hagrid had sent him a card. Hagrid was off negotiating with the giants and Sirius, well, who knew where Sirius was?

Harry stretched and headed for the door, feeling it was probably time to sneak downstairs for a bite to eat. On his way out he ran straight into Marten Diggory. They were alone in the hallway and Marten sneered. "So, Harry Potter." It was a cold statement with just a touch of superiority.

Harry drew back a step. "Who _are_ you?"

Marten struck a tragic pose and his face widened in a laconic grin. "I'm my father's deepest shame, the shadow of my wonderful brother, and a failure in the magical world. I'm Marten Diggory. Pleased to meet you."

Harry was still off balance. "An-And you're a-"

"A squib." Marten finished bluntly. His expression flattened for a moment, but in an instant his laconic grin was back. "I don't like you much Potter. I hate all wizards, as you I'm sure you understand, but I didn't hate my brother."

Harry shook his head. "But I didn't-"

Marten cut him off again. "You were supposed to humiliate him!" He hissed, "But he wasn't supposed to _die_."

Harry felt anger blazing in his chest. "I _didn't kill him_. I didn't know it was a portkey!"

"Of course, of course," Marten said in a falsely soothing voice, "but I'm just here to deliver you a bit of news. It's almost funny, really, when my father found out I was a squib, he got me into the best Muggle school he could find, where who should I meet, but the cousin of the famous Harry Potter! And now I've come here to give you a bit of a news clipping, one you'll find interesting. Just came in two days ago."

He pulled a bit of parchment from his pocket and for the second time that morning, he felt his insides drop in horror.

Albus Dumbledore Fired, Hogwarts to be Taken Under Ministry Control

Harry didn't have the heart to read it right then and there, he merely placed it in his pocket and stared blankly at the wicked grin spreading on Marten's face. "See you around, Potter." he murmured as he turned back towards the stairs and disappeared from view.

Author Note: Hope you liked, please review! Flamers accepted!


	3. The Mandatory Summons

Disclaimer: All is not right with the world! I do not own Harry Potter! Oh the Horror! The Pain! Oh well, he and his world belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling who is likely to do much better with them anyway. The staff Draconis, Marten Diggory, and a few other things/ people to be introduced later are mine however. If you want to use 'em, just ask. 

Author Note: This. Is. The. Most. Fun. I've. Had. In. Months! I hope you enjoy! Please Review!

**__**

3. The Mandatory Summons

Harry lay on his bed and tried no to think. He had been lying there since noon and though the sun was now dipping past the far edge of Privet Drive, casting a rosy light on the orderly row of houses, he had not yet stirred. He heard the Dursleys bid Marten goodnight and invite him to visit again, though Harry suspected he would not be returning to Number 4 Privet Drive. He had after all, delivered his little bit of news.

Harry realized it was nearly six and that he would be summoned down to help with dinner shortly. He sat up with a sigh and pulled the parchment from his pocket. He reread it for the fourth time and still found he could not quite absorb it all. 

Albus Dumbledore fired, Hogwarts to be Taken Under Ministry Control

A surprising announcement reached the news desk early this morning that Albus Dumbledore, the long-standing headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been fired by none other than the minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge states that he feels Dumbledore has become a dangerous influence to his students and staff. He cited that a list of fiascoes accompanied last year's Triwizard Tournament, from the admission of underage wizard, Harry Potter as the fourth champion and culminating in the death of the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Fudge goes on to state, and several outside sources have confirmed, that Dumbledore told the students at the end of term banquet last year, that none other than You-Know-Who had returned. Many parents are distressed that Professor Dumbledore said such a thing and several have confessed to seeking alternative forms of magical education. Minister Fudge suspects that Dumbledore has become unbalanced in his old age and his statements sprang from the increase of activity from You-Know-Who's supporters last year, most notably the muggle attacks and showing of the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup last fall. Fudge then went on to note that Dumbledore has been an able headmaster, but that he has become too disgruntled to handle the job properly. Several allegations have also been made that during his time as headmaster, Dumbledore has allowed several severe infringements of wizarding law. Hearings will be held on an as yet undisclosed date to investigate these allegations. Professor Dumbledore was not available for-

see page 3 for continuation

Harry sighed irritably, wishing Marten had included the rest of the article. Harry considered sending letters to Hermione and Ron to let them know what had happened but figured that Ron would already know and that Hermione would have found out by the time that Hedwig reached her.

Harry stared wistfully out of his window. Before the previous year, life had been fairly simple. Living with the Dursleys was horrible but at least he had had some respite at Hogwarts. Now it seemed that no matter which world he lived in, muggle or magic, things were only becoming worse. 

As he stared out the window he noticed a car pull into Privet Drive. He watched it idly until he saw that it was rather odd for a car on Privet Drive. First of all, it was old, most of the people on Privet Drive were fairly well off and judged each other by the newness of their cars. Secondly, it was a rather alarming shade of olive green, one that clashed badly with the conservative attitude of usual inhabitants of Privet Drive. Harry felt his heart sink as it drew nearer, odd things happening before the start of the term had never been good, and Harry doubted it was going to be much better now. His hopes that it was a normal car were dashed completely when it began to turn into his driveway and he noticed that it had no license plate.

The car stuttered to a halt and three men stepped out. All three were wearing imposing black robes. A normal person may have thought they looked ridiculous in their strange attire, but they walked with the air of important men in business suits. Harry heard Aunt Petunia (who had no doubt been peaking through her window shades to see what her neighbors were up to) screech "Vernon!" just before the doorbell chimed through the house. The normally cheerful note sounded like a somber note to Harry's ears. His sense of dread was deepening.

Harry sat on his bed, feeling a nameless, numb sort of dread as he heard the door open and voices babble downstairs. The tone and pitch of the conversation quickly rose to an angry level, Harry could have easily listened in had he wanted, but for once, Harry's curiosity was not stirred and he merely sat on his bed awaiting the inevitable explosion.

It was not long in coming.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, "SOME OF _YOUR KIND_ ARE HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

Harry slid to his feet and absentmindedly threw his parchment, books, and quill into his trunk, he had the feeling he'd be leaving soon. Harry quietly stepped out of his room and strode down to the landing of the stairs. At the bottom, a strange scene awaited him. 

Uncle Vernon's expression was a strange mix of anger, confusion, and terror. Aunt Petunia was deathly pale and she clutched to his meaty arm with her bony hands in a vice grip. The three men in robes stood looking up at Harry with somber expressions. All three wore black dress robes and all three looked very grim. Harry drew up two steps from the bottom as he recognized one of the robed men. It was Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. But today he wore a strained and ashen expression that matched the two men with him. When he saw Harry draw short he gave a small nod but did not smile or give greeting.

Harry swallowed and walked the rest of the way to the bottom. He suddenly felt very small and very alone. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to speak but glanced at the oldest of the three wizards and seemed to think better of it. The man in question had short white hair and a thickly lined face. His hard gray eyes betrayed no emotion. He pulled a scroll from his robes, unrolled it with a snap and began to read in a hard, even voice. 

"Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly Potter, currently residing with guardians Vernon and Petunia Dursley, having completed four years of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are hereby summoned before the Ministry of Magic's tribunal court of international law. You are summoned to give testimony, as truthfully as you are able, under free will or Veritaserum truth potion, of the events that transpired between the dates of October 30th and June 1st last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You testimony will be used in the hearing against the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Vendia Dumbledore."

Mr. Weasley spoke, and his voice seemed a bit strained. "It's a mandatory summons Harry, you have to come. I've made arrangements with the ministry, and you can come stay with us until the beginning of the term."

Harry nodded, "Let me just get my trunk pa-"

Mr. Weasley cut him off with a firm shake of his head. "Fred and George will get it later. You have to come now."

Harry turned slowly to consider Mr. Weasley with a hard, appraising look. "When is the Hearing?"

"Tonight Harry, in fact, right now."

Author note: Do hope you're enjoying! Thanks so much to the three of you who have reviewed so far! I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I won't be able to get number five up till next week. We are, alas, spending the long weekend on vacation and I won't be anywhere near my computer. I hope you all will forgive me. So any-who, please review! I love you all!

Questions? Concerns? Comments? Wild Accusations and Groundless Theories? E-mail me at Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Flamers accepted. (but you knew that by now didn't you?)


	4. The Headmaster's Hearing

Disclaimer: Thank you very much to all of you who have compared my writing to J. K. Rowling. The unfortunate fact remains however, that I am not her, and therefore, do not own Harry Potter. (Just yet, anyway) I can however, lay claim to the staff Draconis, Marten Diggory, Marcus Sideson, Archie Murmoose, and the Bremus. (Anyone who wishes to use a Bremus in their story may do so as long as I am stated as the original creator. Permission need not be asked.) (This list just gets longer and longer doesn't it? Oh well!)

Author Note: Thanks so much to all of you who've reviewed, you have no idea how wonderful it is to know people are referring their friends to your stories. I haven't had a response this enthusiastic since my Gundam Wing fic "Heero's Goldfish." But enough about the past. I was mean and went away for the weekend. However, I spent most of it tapping the chapter you're about to read out on my Palm V keyboard. (Gotta love that Keyboard!) And since I was away for a while and haven't posted for days, I'm rewarding all of you for your patience by giving you an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**__**

4. The Headmaster's Hearing

The car ride was short. Far shorter in fact than it would have been for muggles. The green car pulled out of Privet Drive, traveled about a block, then turned down an alley. Harry was bidden to step out by the three men and watched in amazement as, after a quick incantation, "_unprestio!_" the car was sucked into the oldest man's wand with a strange sucking sound, almost like water emptying down a drain. 

The man (Harry had had no introductions so far and sensed that questions were not welcome at the moment) then gestured to a trash can lid at the end of the alley. All four of them crowded around it and picked it up. Mr. Weasley looked down at his watch and nodded. "Here we-" he muttered, but did not get a chance to continue. Harry recognized the now familiar sensation of using a Portkey It felt as if a magnet had been implanted in his stomach and Harry watched as the alley disappeared in a gray rushing whirl.

The world came back into focus and Harry found himself standing in an impressive corridor with bright torches burning in gilt sconces. A deep purple carpet covered the floor and the high walls were lined with huge portraits of stern, imposing looking wizards and witches. At the far end of the corridor a pair of large oak doors stood. Smaller door were spaced between the portraits at even intervals. 

"-are." Mr. Weasley finished.

The oldest man tucked the beaten trash-can lid under his arm and nodded to Mr. Weasley. "You've got five minutes Arthur."

Mr. Weasley nodded and said again in his strained voice. "Thank you."

The old man and the other wizard, Harry had not seen him do anything since the three of them had arrived at the Dursleys, turned and hurried towards the large oak doors at the end of the hall. "This way Harry." Arthur grasped Harry's shoulder and led him through the nearest door. Harry noticed a small sign as they passed that read, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, before he was swept inside. The room he was swept into had several desks, each of which was piled high with mountains of parchment. In the corner was a rather old looking vacuum cleaner on a leash. When Harry and Mr. Weasley neared it, it turned itself on and began to make sounds that were remarkably like the growling of a dog. It lunged forward with a loud revving but was pulled short by the leash. It subsided and growled again. "Don't mind it," Mr. Weasley said distractedly, "been working on it all week," He move forward to the desk farthest in the corner, and moved a large pile of scrolls from the chair to the surface of the desk, "will tire itself out in a minute." He pushed the seat forward and nodded to Harry, "Sit."

Harry glanced around as he sunk into the beaten leather chair. "So this is your office?"

Mr. Weasley nodded , "Yes, yes. But that doesn't matter. Harry!" He snapped harshly, for Harry had still been glancing around the room with interest. Harry swung rapidly to face Mr. Weasley. "Harry we've got little time so you must pay attention, this is very important."

Harry nodded solemnly. 

"Harry, you will be given a choice, and you must not take the Veritaserum."

"But won't they suspect?"

"Quiet, Harry! We've no time. They'll have a Bremus in there and-"

"A what?"

"An animal that can tell if you're lying. So Harry, don't lie, but give them round-about answers. There are several things that you must not reveal, things that Veritaserum would force you to tell."

"Like Sirius?"

"Exactly." Mr. Weasley looked down at his watch. "Good luck Harry, I'll see you afterwards." He turned abruptly and stated, his voice once again oddly strained. "Mr. Potter, please follow me."

Harry adjusted his glasses and stood. He expected Mr. Weasley to head back out to the main corridor but he turned instead towards a small door at the very end of the office. It looked as if it hadn't been opened in a long time. Mr. Weasley produced a very ornate key from his robes and unlocked the door. I swung outward and a babble of voices filled the small office. Mr. Weasley stepped back and gestured for Harry to step through. The vacuum growled once as Harry passed but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy starring at the room he had entered. 

He found himself standing in a small marble booth. A plush velvet chair sat directly in front of him. Harry heard the door click softly shut behind him. Off to his right stood another raised marble box. Three wizards in dress robes were seated inside, but Harry could not see who they were because they were huddled together in deep discussion. To his left was a much larger gallery, this one crowded full of babbling witches and wizards. Harry noticed with a bit of confusion that the doors at the entrance of that gallery seemed to be identical to the ones at the far end of the main corridor he had been in earlier. Directly across the room was another stand, identical to the one Harry had found himself in. Harry took his seat and looked to the opposite box. In it was seated,

Dumbledore!

He looked calm and undisturbed by the goings on around him. He nodded to Harry, and Harry was sure he detected a hint of a smile.

Harry realized in a flash that this was the courtroom. He was surprised, having expected it to be the room he had visited while in Dumbledore's Pensieve. It bore no resemblance at all to the dank, underground room where Harry had seen those trials. It was well lit, warm, and Dumbledore was not bound to his chair by magical golden chains. Harry supposed he would have to ask Mr. Weasley about it sometime. 

Harry looked around once again and noticed that all the people in the room were wearing lavish, formal, dress robes. Harry glanced down and felt very out of place in his muggle clothing. Especially since it consisted of oversized hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley.

The trio of wizards seated at the head of the room sat up and a hush reluctantly settled over the vaulted chamber. Now that they were sitting up straight, Harry recognized Minister of Magic Fudge on the left and the elderly wizard who had led the group that had come to collect Harry in the center. Harry had never seen the man on the right before. 

The central wizard cleared his throat and spoke, his voice magically amplified so that all could hear him. "The recess has come to an end, now that the witness has been summoned. The Ministry of Magic Hearing to Investigate Magical Misdemeanors will now resume, Judges Cornelius Fudge," He nodded to the minister, "Marcus Sideson," he indicated himself, "and Archie Murmoose residing." A final nod to the remaining judge. "This tribunal hereby calls upon Harry Potter to testify in full truthfulness and detail in the matter of his activities at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry as they pertain to former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He turned to face Harry for the first time. "Mr. Potter, do you accept this summons?"

Harry nodded, and replied in a slightly faltering voice, "Y-yes, Sir." He started for a moment as he heard his timid reply boom through the impressive chamber. He hadn't realized that he too was sitting in a magical bubble that would amplify every sound he made.

Sideson nodded matter-of-factly and continued. "This is a hearing dealing with the highest matters of wizarding law. We therefore need to be assured of truthfulness. You will therefore, be asked to choose between the truth potion Veritaserum, or the witnessing of a Bremus. Which do you choose?"

Harry considered for a moment, not wanting to answer too fast, before saying, "I'd like the Bremus."

Sideson nodded again. "Very well, bring in the Bremus."

A small door which Harry had not noticed before opened on floor level to the lower right of the judges box. A short wizard, Harry supposed he was a bailiff, emerged with a small golden cage. Inside was a bird that looked remarkably like an overfed hummingbird. It's plumage was a brilliant green and it resembled nothing so much as a feathered tennis ball with a bird's head and tail feathers. 

Sideson spoke up again. "Harry, we need to calibrate the Bremus, please answer each of these questions as truthfully as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." No reaction from the Bremus.

"What year have you completed in your magical studies?"

"My fourth." The Bremus was giving the remarkable impression that it had died on its perch.

Sideson nodded, "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, regardless of their truthfulness, please respond, 'no' to the following questions."

"Yes sir."

"Are you a member of the Gryffindor house?"

"No." The Bremus molted in an instant, littering the floor with its green plumage and replacing it instead with neon red feathers.

"Are you seeker on your house Quidditch team?"

"No." The Bremus remained its brilliant shade of red.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, please resume truthful responses to our questioning." He straightened and shuffled a bit of parchment in front of him. "Mr. Potter, to the best of your ability, please identify the man seated in the witness box directly across from you?"

"Albus Dumbledore." The Bremus molted again and returned to its original shade of green.

"Have you ever known Albus Dumbledore to partake willfully in breaches of wizarding law?"

The world seemed blur at the edges a bit as Harry's mind drifted back through all the times Dumbledore had, if not broken, certainly bent Magical laws. The incident that sprang most forcefully to mind was the time he had helped Harry and Hermione save the most wanted convict in all of Britain, Sirius Black. Then there was the harboring of a werewolf student, Remus Lupin. And of course, he had allowed Hagrid to stay on as game keeper when, in his third year, he was suspected of causing the death of another student. Mr. Weasleys advice to give them round-about answers had seemed all well and good in the crowded office, but no help at all now that he was in the courtroom. He became aware that they were all scrutinizing him closely.

"Y-yes." He stammered.

* * *

And on it went from there. In retrospect, Harry supposed he did fairly well (only once did the Bremus begin to molt, Harry chose his next words very carefully and it re-grew its green feathers.) The questions were fired off rapidly, ranging over all matter of subjects, Sirius Black, The Triwizard Cup, (Harry caused quite an uproar when he gave his full, truthful account of Voldemort's resurrection. Fudge ordered it stricken from the record as biased testimony, tendering that Harry had been so confused at the time, he truthfully believed his hallucinations) and Hagrid. Harry admitted to having seen Sirius on the grounds his third year but hastily added that when he awoke, locked in the hospital wing, the next morning, Black was gone. The Bremus looked at him oddly as if guessing he was omitting part of the story but remained green and Harry doubted if the judges could see the strange way it had cocked its head at him before it resumed its normal position. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of dodging their questions, answering truthfully and lying at the same time, Sideson cleared his throat and said. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for your testimony. Will Arthur Weasley please remove him from the witness box?"

Harry heard the door click behind him and turned to see Mr. Weasley looking out at him with the most peculiar expression on his face. Harry stood, feeling as though his legs were made of wood, and teetered out of the box. Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him and let out the smile he had been suppressing while in view of the court. "Well done Harry. I'm sure they still suspect, but you gave 'em little to work with. Good dodge telling them you knew he had broken the law. Did very well showing it was all for the best. Made it all seem minor. Very good Harry!"

Harry glanced around and noticed they were in a different office than before. "This isn't your office?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and held up his key. "No, this is a Dodgekey, works nearly the same as a Portkey, very similar enchantment. Whatever door I use this key to open, will then open onto the witness stand of the court. Very handy when we want to brief witnesses separately, especially if they might be prone to argue and fight." He turned towards the main office door at the opposite of the room. "Now come along if you want to hear the next witness, they should be the last for the night."

He hurried Harry out of the room, into the main corridor. Harry noticed they were on the opposite side of hall as Mr. Weasley's office, and significantly closer to the large pair of oaken doors. They stepped quietly through these and took seats at the back.

Sideson, Fudge, and Murmoose were again locked in discussion. Fudge seemed to be disagreeing vehemently with Sideson and Murmoose, every now and then he would angrily stab a hand towards the witness seat where Harry had been seated or the opposite box where Dumbledore sat silently, serene throughout. Finally they seemed to reach a consensus, though fudge still looked extremely miffed, and sat straight. Once again, the excited babble of the assembled witches and wizards died down.

Sideson cleared his throat once more. "We now summon our final witness for the evening. The Hogwarts employed house-elf, Winky."

Author Note: *evil grin* Now isn't this fun? Yes, yes it is. Now I love all of you, and I love those of you that review the most. 

Questions, Comments, Problems, and all manner of threats, accusations, and personal slanders are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

As always flamers are accepted.

Oops!: This is the column where I admit I've screwed up but am too lazy to go back and change it! Yes, Harry already owns a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ so instead, Ron gave him a different book, _House Cup to World Cup: The Road from Hogwarts Team to International Legend_. Also, please not that Snape's first name is Severus and not Servus, as I would prefer.

And one final note for all of you who nit-pick every little thing (John!): The three wizards did not simply apparate to the Dursley's house when they came to collect Harry because, as far as anyone knows, you can't apparate back with another person. Otherwise, why bother with Floo powder?


	5. Winky's Testimony

Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the Staff Draconis and the things I have mentioned before. I hope you're enjoying this.

**__**

5. Winky's Testimony

Harry felt the air leave his lungs in a painful burst, he felt as if he had been socked in the stomach. He gasped it back in but still felt winded. A house-elf would know all of Dumbledore's secrets. Harry felt his heart sinking into his stomach with the leaded realization that they were well and truly finished.

The door top the witness stand opened and Harry recognized the figure that emerged as Winky the House Elf from the previous year at Hogwarts. He was also glad to see that she had at last acquired new clothes for herself, rather than the dirty party dress she had worn all last year. She also, for a wonder, did not seem to be crying which was, in Harry's estimation, quite a rare occurrence when dealing with Winky. None of these observations, however, managed to lift the blanket of dread that had settled over Harry.

Winky took her seat and, if possible, her eyes seemed even larger and more bewildered than usual. Sideson nodded towards her and spoke. "Winky, as a house elf, special accommodations have been made to allow you to testify here in this hearing. As you know, the summons is mandatory and can not be refused. There is, unfortunately the matter of House Elf law, which prohibits you from telling your master's secrets. Therefor, under the Warlock Convention of 1732's mandate dealing with the testimonies of Magical Creatures, Subsection C, Paragraphs three through eight, you are temporarily being ordered to accept this court as your master and testify in such capacity."

Winky shook her head. "But Winky is free, you can not make her work unlesses she asks for work."

Fudge leaned forward. "Now see here Elf! This is a court of Magical Law, and you'll follow the guidelines!"

"But sir!" Winky piped up again, "Winky is free, she has been given clothes! She works for money now, and won't have to take work for the court if Winky doesn't wants to!"

Harry was amazed, he had never known a House elf, especially this House Elf, to stick up for themselves this way. Arthur Weasley seemed to be trying very hard to suppress a smile. He turned to Harry and said softly, "We may well win this yet."

Fudge had leaned forward again, his face contorted in rage. "Now then, we've had about enough of this nonsense! Do as you're-" But Sideson cut him off. 

Sideson wore a peculiar expression on his face, as if he was trying very hard not to seem pleased. He merely nodded to Winky and said, "Very well Winky. Because you are free, we must ask you to answer this mandatory summons the way a human would. Neither Veritaserum or a Bremus will work on you, so I must simply ask you this. Have you ever known Albus Dumbledore to break the Law?"

Winky began to tremble and she screwed her eyes shut. "Winky is a good elf," She ground out through clenched teeth, "Winky keeps her Master's secrets!"

Sideson did not seem phased, "Have you ever known him to break the law."

Winky began to tremble even more. "Is a good Elf…"

"Have you ever known Albus Dumbledore to break the law?"

Winky was shaking so hard by now that it seemed the chair must be vibrating beneath her. Finally, after almost a minute, her eyes opened wide with a pop. "Albus Dumbledore is a great man and a great Wizard! He has no rights to be here in this hearing!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. No sooner had she finished this proclamation than she disappeared with a _pop_ and a tiny whiff of smoke.

The chamber dissolved into a tumultuous uproar. Once again, the tribunal of judges was huddled in deep conversation, and once again, it seemed to be Fudge against the other two. Fudge became so disgruntled that he sat up in a hurry and stormed out the back of the judge's box. Sideson and Murmoose spoke together for another moment before both sat up calmly.

Sideson took a deep breath to steady himself before opening his mouth and roaring, "_SILENCE!_"

The crazed babble died to an uneasy silence.

Sideson took another breath. "This hearing is concluded. However, further discussion is required between the judges, so our judgment will be announced tomorrow. Tomorrow's session," he continued, "will be closed to the public, only the press and members of the ministry may attend." Then he stood and vanished through the door at the back of the box, Murmoose quickly following on his heels.

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley in confusion as they stood to join the throng of witches and wizards flooding out of the room. "What just happened?"

"Well you see, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he grabbed his shoulder and began to steer him through the crowd, "It's very difficult to compel testimony from a House Elf, as you know, they have a very strong magic of their own. Winky was no doubt aware of some illegal activities taking place at Hogwarts, but as she was employed by, and not indentured to, the school, the trick of transferring her servitude to the court didn't work." He and Harry had emerged into the main corridor, where most of the crowd was heading for the entrance. He instead guided Harry back towards his office. "But she still had her instinct to protect Dumbledore, especially since she liked Dumbledore. This allowed her to call upon some very powerful House Elf magic that is only available when an Elf is about to be forced to compromise her Master or Master's family. She simply vanished, most likely, she's reappeared in Dumbledore's office."

They had reached the office and Arthur pulled the door open.

"But I thought no one could apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds." Harry said.

"House elf magic is very powerful, and its not exactly apparating. There's very little House Elves can't do, they must simply be in the right situation."

Mr. Weasley pulled his wand from his robes and magically created a fire in the offices large fireplace. He pulled a jar full of powder from his desk.

Harry had one more question before they left. "Do you think he'll get off?"

"You know Harry, I think he just might," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Then he grabbed a handful of the powder and turned to face the fireplace. "Come on, they'll be expecting us at the burrow."

He tossed the Floo powder into the flames and watched them turn green.

Author's note: Please please please please please review! This is really fun for me, and I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner. Once again, we're going away for the weekend, but I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as we get back. Again, thanks for reading. Oh, and in all honesty, I've got no idea where this is going yet, or what exactly the Staff Draconis is, this is, for all intents and purposes, writing itself, I'm just along for the ride. Also, some of my friends (but none of my reviewers thankfully) have asked me why I have not chosen to name this fic _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ I made this decision because that is a title for Rowling's interpretation of year five, I think she'll do the best with it, and it should remain hers. This is my own vision, so I won't go and steal any more of hers than I all ready have.


	6. The Storm at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Marten Diggory and the Staff Draconis. A character in this and later chapters bears strong resemblance to the character Roland in Steven King's _The Dark Tower_. Several direct references will be made. 

Author Note: Hey, it's D-Scythe! Did you miss me? I'm sure you're all very angry at me right now, but I did update, see! I'm pleased with how this chapter has worked out and believe it was worth the extra time (aggravation) and effort (losing sleep to find time to work on this) and hope you enjoy. As always, thanks to my many readers. This chapter is dedicated to Steven King. May you're publisher never falter and your Muse be ever helpful.

**__**

6. The Storm at Diagon Alley

When Harry awoke the next morning in the riot of orange color that was Ron's room, the previous night seemed to be a blur. He lay on the floor mattress enjoying the morning sun and listening to Ron snore when he was suddenly brought fully awake by the sound of someone running up the stairs. Two someones, as it turned out. 

Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers both burst into the room babbling happily. After a moment of sorting out amongst themselves who would speak first, George crowed happily, "He's done it!"

"Dumbledore's been let off!" Fred cut in.

At this point, Ron had been awakened enough to sit up with his eyes screwed shut in a squint and shout, "What the blazes are you doing in my room!?"

George scooped a wayward sock from the floor and chucked it at Ron's head, "Come off it Ron!"

Ron dodged the sock and came back up just as Fred was interjecting, "Dad just sent an owl from the ministry, and Dumbledore's been let off."

Ron's eyes popped wide open, "He has! Harry this is great!"

The door shut with a slam and Fred and George could be heard noisily descending to the kitchen. Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, but..." he trailed off and his expression fell a bit.

"But what?"

Harry shook his head, "Well, he's still been sacked hasn't he? I mean, this doesn't mean Fudge is going to give him his job back does it?"

Ron shrugged, "I think he might get it back. After all, the school governor's will want a final say, and Dad talks a lot about Murmoose and Sideson. He says they're both good guys who might stand up to Fudge."

Harry grinned. "No wonder Fudge looked so mad last night."

"Huh?" Ron blinked bewilderedly.

Harry quickly explained the arguments Fudge had been having with Murmoose and Sideson the night before. Then he pulled a shirt and some short on, and headed towards the door. As he headed down the narrow staircase, he passed Fred and George's room. Inside he heard a pop, followed by a loud squawk. A moment later, there was an even louder pop, and a bit of acrid smoke wafted out from under the door. Inside, Harry could hear Fred exclaiming, "Well that certainly won't work!" and George's retort of, "Well you said to make it stronger!"

Harry shook his head and continued down. When he arrived in the kitchen, it was a flurry of activity. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about preparing breakfast. When Harry entered, he ducked to narrowly avoid a jolt from her wand that landed under a stack of bread. Each slice popped up and toasted in midair before landing in a steaming stack on the plate. "Good Morning Harry! Have a seat at the table, I'll have breakfast ready in a minute." Harry made his way through the cluttered kitchen to the table where Ron's only sister Ginny was reading a book about flying charms. 

Harry pulled out a chair and mumbled, "Morning Ginny." Ginny, who hadn't noticed him enter the bustling chaos of the kitchen, looked up with a surprised squeak, blushed crimson, and disappeared behind her book. Harry shook his head and glanced around the small kitchen. 

Ron entered the room just as Mrs. Weasley was bustling over to the table with plates piled high with eggs, home fries, and toast. "Morning Mum," he managed through a yawn, "What are we doing today?"

Mrs. Weasley used a summoning charm to set the table and plopped the plate of food in the center. "We're going to London after breakfast to pick up your school supplies. Fred and George have been asking to come for a month so I'm sure they'll be glad to hear."

Fred and George emerged from their room a few minutes later, each with a bundle under their arm. Breakfast moved quickly and the boys all helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. Around Nine o'clock they all gathered round the kitchen fire place and used Floo powder to transport themselves to the Leaky Cauldron, a tavern that disguised the entrance to the wizarding market, Diagon Alley. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his first trip to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder and his unexpected side trip to Knockturn Alley. This trip fortunately entailed no such excitement and Harry found himself emerging in the cozy lounge at the back of the tavern. He scooted to the side just in time to avoid Fred, who popped out about three seconds later. George came next and nodded to Fred.

"Harry," Fred said quickly, "We've got business, tell mum we'll meet her here at lunch time." Harry barely had time to nod before they were both out the back door and gone.

Ron emerged a moment later and glanced around. "Where'd they disappear to?"

Harry shrugged. "Business." Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace and staggered over next to Ron, looking a bit redder than usual.

Ron paled a bit beneath his freckles. "Mum's not going to be too pleased."

"And why is that?" Both boys spun around to see Mrs. Weasley standing behind them. 

"Oh, er," Harry stumbled, "Fred and George just said they had some business to deal with." 

Mrs. Weasley arched an eyebrow. "Business?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Er, They said they'd meet us here around noon."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head, "Oh all right. We'd best get to Gringotts." She led them quickly through the door that Fred and George had escaped through just moments before. Then she opened the secret door into the market. Harry felt a smile light up his face as the happy bustle of the wizarding marketplace unfolded before him. Mrs. Weasley swept through the crowded streets, swiftly leading the way towards the giant building that housed Gringotts bank. Harry noticed however that she seemed to be keeping a very careful eye out for her two wayward sons and couldn't help but wonder what business could be important enough to risk their mother's considerable ire. 

The bank itself was it usual bustle of activity. Surly looking Goblins scurried back and forth attending to business, leading families to their vaults and helping negotiate transactions. Mrs. Weasley found an available spot at the counter and, a few words with the goblin teller later, all four of them were headed for the carts that would take them to their individual vaults.

Harry, as always, enjoyed the breakneck ride through the caverns below the bank. But his spirits dropped a bit when they arrived at the Weasley's vault. Though rich in spirit, the Weasley family had always been rather strained for currency. Harry felt a guilty pang thinking about the mountain of money piled in his own vault and knowing that the Weasley's would never accept any sort of charity from him.

He was therefor, pleasantly surprised when the vault was unlocked and revealed a pile of Galleons substantially larger than the last time he had visited. Harry realized that it would be rude to comment, but he was pleased to see that his best friend's family was doing a bit better for itself. When Mrs. Weasley was finished counting out how much would be needed for the school supplies, the vault was closed and the party clambered back into the cart. 

Another wild ride and they had arrived at Harry's vault. Harry still felt a bit uncomfortable with so much money so he was not long in scooping as much as he could fit into his pouch and shutting the vault.

When the group emerged again into the sunlight, Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before grabbing Ginny by the shoulder and steering her towards the nearby robes store. Harry and Ron were both a bit reluctant to pick up their school supplies, so they stopped in Quality Quidditch supplies on their way to Flourish and Blotts. Harry noted with a bit of smug satisfaction that they had still not come out with a racing broom to surpass his treasured Firebolt. 

Finally, he was able to drag Ron away from the display case where a full set of Chudley Cannons robes were being displayed. As they crossed the street to Flourish and Blotts, Harry noticed that rain laden storm clouds were gathering swiftly overhead. When he and Ron emerged twenty minutes later, the day had dimmed considerably and the air had developed the static feel that always precludes lightning. Harry tried not to let the impending storm bother him and instead led the way to pick up refills on their potions supplies, both now lugging considerable amounts of books, quills, and parchment.

The line inside the apothecary was long, and when Harry and Ron finally emerged with their refills of newt liver, salamander scales, mortroot and etceteras, a few heavy drops were beginning to fall from the sky. People quickly found shelter and sure enough, a few minutes later, the skies had let loose in earnest. Ron pointed to his watch and noted that it was a quarter to noon. Harry nodded and turned to follow when he suddenly grabbed Ron's shoulder. 

"What?" Ron sputtered as Harry spun him around. "We'll be late, and Mum's likely to be angry enough as it is!"

Harry pointed down the street a ways. "Look, wonder what's the matter with him." He was indicating a tall man who stood stock still in the center of the street. The street was now nearly deserted because of the deluge, those who remained scurried along under the eaves of shops, but not this man. He stood still and stared up the street, past Harry and Ron, towards Gringotts and The Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that he was very oddly dressed. He was wearing faded denim jeans and a rough woven shirt that almost looked homespun. He wore large boots that appeared to have been used for a very, very long time.

Harry was wondering if he was lost and confused, but even from twenty feet away, he could read the look of intense concentration in his eyes. The man did not blink, and even in the heaven sent downpour his every muscle seemed tuned for action.

Everything that happened next happened at once.

A crack of thunder resounded as twenty thousand volts of electricity seared the sky.

A black robed figure burst, seemingly from nowhere, into being in the middle of the street, whipped forward a wand and screamed _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The man in the jeans and homespun shirt snapped his hand away from his belt before the lightning had even finished flashing. 

A sharp, apocalyptic roar scythed across the slower rumble of the thunder.

The black figure was lifted from his feet and thrown twenty feet through the drenching rain before skidding to a bone-crushing landing sprawled along the cobblestones where he burst into blue flame.

His curse blasted off course and into the dark sky where its power vanished.

Harry blinked, trying to assimilate what had just happened, but the sequence kept getting jumbled in his head. He turned slowly to look at the man standing in the deluge. In his hand was something Harry though he would never see away from the Muggle world.

A smoking gun.

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Am I allowed to have this much fun? Really, am I? Well, any who, please review as always!

If anyone knows what the distinction between Harry Potter fics and Harry Potter Author fics, could you please e-mail me at Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com? Same address for Questions, Comments, Hate mail, and Death Threats.

Flamers accepted, who'd a thunk it?


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Author Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be wealthy, I would be content, and I would have an income higher than zero. I most certainly would not be living _here_. Ah well, thus is the way of the world.

So anyway, now we're getting down to the bones of the matter. Things are going to pick up speed from here on out and we have by no means seen the end of our mysterious gunslinger or Marten Diggory.

**__**

7. Back to Hogwarts

Several people screamed. Ron realized he had thrown up his arms to protect himself from he knew not what, and slowly lowered them. Harry stood transfixed by the image of crumpled black robes, slowly smoking and steaming in the pouring rain. He slowly turned his attention to the man who was still standing. Almost as quickly as it was produced and fired, the gun had been holstered. A thin wisp of blue smoke wafted gently from the barrel. Lightning flared again, thunder roared.

Slowly, the man turned, and Harry could see that the gun had a twin holstered on the other hip. The small crowd that had gathered parted quickly so that he might pass. He vanished swiftly into the gloomy half light of the thunderstorm. 

Harry slowly shook his head and felt a bit as if he was coming out of a trance. He turned and tugged on Ron's shoulder. Ron did not stir. "Ron," Harry mumbled urgently. 

"Huh?" Ron too, sounded dazed.

"Come on, we've got to go, you're mom will be waiting."

Ron's eyes fluttered a few times and suddenly looked a bit brighter. "Oh, right. she'll be so mad, not to mention worried, if we're late." He began to lead the way back to the Leaky Cauldron again but drew up short almost immediately. They were level with the dead wizard's corpse. "Can we just leave him there?"

"Not our problem Ron," Harry muttered and emphasized his point by planting a hard shove between Ron's shoulder blades. 

Ron stumbled forward a bit, "Oh, er, right." He took one last look at the steaming pile of robes before hurrying along the side of the street under the awnings of shops, huddling out of the rain. Harry stole one last look towards where the gun slinging man had appeared before following. They entered the leaky cauldron and it was a riot of muttered conversation. It seemed as if every wizard and witch doing business in Diagon Alley that day had taken refuge from the storm inside the pub and were taking the grand opportunity to swap rumors left and right. Harry was little surprised to find that the news had preceded them.

He and Ron carefully weaved through the babbling crowd towards the lounge where they hoped to find Mrs. Weasley. As they passed they heard many hurried snatches of conversation.

"-just been a duel down the street!"

"-never believe it! I just heard someone's dead!"

"-was that damn gunslinger it was, I never trusted-"

"-an unforgivable curse? No, that just can't-"

"When did _he _get back in Britain? I heard the Ministry had sent him off to-"

"-locked in Azkaban if you ask me! Auror or no-"

"-you just say _Ryan Argano?_ As in banished to Romania, Ryan Argano?"

And even once as they neared the doorway to the lounge Harry thought he heard, 

"-that just _Harry Potter?_"

"Oh give it up Jane! You think you see him every time we go anywhere!"

Then they had managed to enter the lounge and saw the Weasleys grouped together in a far corner, Mrs. Weasley scanning anxiously over the heads of the crowd for signs of the two boys. Harry and Ron elbowed their way over with many profuse apologies and "excuse me's." 

Mrs. Weasley captured them both in a hug and began to babble. "I was so worried when the storm started, and I heard there was a _duel_, and my stars one of you could have been _killed!_ And what in the world would I have done if-" By this time Ron had managed to squirm free.

"We're all right mum, we're _all right_."

She finally let go and Harry to took a step back. She looked the pair of them over and calmed a bit. "Yes, I suppose you are, but supposing one of you had been-"

Harry put a hand gently on her forearm. "We're Ok, really."

She nodded and muttered something about needing some tea. She began to negotiate her way towards the bar. Fred and George appeared beside Harry and Ron, both grinning excitedly. "So did you see him?" Fred breathed.

Ron blinked. "See who?"

"See who?" George mimicked, "Honestly Ron, could you be more of a twit?"

"The gunslinger!" Fred cut in, "Did you see Ryan Argano?"

Ron brightened a bit. "Oh yeah!" he nodded enthusiastically, "He must only have been twenty feet away!"

Fred and George both grinned happily. "Wish we'd seen it!" George breathed enviously.

Ginny emerged from behind a pile of school supplies. She looked curiously at Fred and George. "What was you're business?"

Harry perked up a bit, "Yeah, what did you have in those bundles?" Both of said bundles were conspicuously missing.

Fred opened his mouth to replay but George buried his elbow into his side. "Shut up!" he mumbled urgently. Fred snapped his mouth shut, and not a moment too soon, for just a second later, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the crowd again, this time in considerably ill temper. 

"Out of tea! Why I never!" She surveyed her family before grabbing as much of the accumulated school paraphernalia as she could and headed for the fireplace. "We're going home! At least there I can get some tea!"

* * *

As always the weeks that followed at the Burrow were some of the best Harry had known. Still, the appearance of a Dark Wizard in the middle of London did not bode well for the coming year. He was able to fill Ron in on the silence from Hagrid and Sirius, as well as Snape's thoroughly disturbing and forbidding warning. Word arrived from Hermione that her trip had ended well and that she was now back in England. However, her parents were a bit leery of her going into London to get her school supplies.

Hermione's subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ had informed them of the duel that had taken place there and had made arrangements with Professor McGonagall to have someone from the school go to London to get her school supplies, which they would pay for later. She informed them in her letter that she would be very glad indeed to get back to Hogwarts. She was also very dismayed about Dumbledore's being fired but seemed very impressed with Harry's testimony, which had received much positive press in the days following the Hearings.

There was still little news from the Ministry of what would happen to Hogwarts's administration. Mr. Weasley reported that Murmoose and Sideson were still fighting Fudge tooth and nail to get Dumbledore reappointed. Still, things did not appear to be going well. 

Finally, September first rolled around and the entire Weasley family, with the exception of Percy, piled into a Ministry car and headed or King's Cross Station in London. The station was its usual bustle of activity and noise as Muggles hurried every which way trying to get tickets, catch trains, and meet relatives. The Weasley's carefully maneuvered their carts through the crowds. Though most of the Muggles were extremely busy, some still took a moment to regard them strangely. harry guessed it had something to do with their strange attire and the fact that there were two owls in cages piled among their luggage. 

When they arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, they split into pairs to slip through the barrier. Harry and Ron emerged on the other side of the barrier and onto platform 9 and 3/4 without a hitch. The scarlet Hogwarts Express sat steaming on the track and hundreds of students milled about with their parents and families, saying goodbye and being reminded of all sorts of sundry and mundane things.

Mrs. Weasley pulled each of the children into a hug and gave Fred and George a few stern warnings to start the year off with. Then each of them grabbed their trunks and piled onto the train. Fred and George spotted Lee Jordan, one of their friends from their own year, and headed towards the front car where he was seated. Ginny disappeared though neither Harry nor Ron paid much attention to where she went. Instead, they made their way through the train searching for Hermione. They reached their usual compartment at the rear of the train and still did not see her. Harry shrugged. "She'll know where we are."

Sure enough, Hermione appeared some twenty minutes later, just as the conductors were giving the ten minute warning. She was wearing simple black robes and a large smile. "Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed and fell upon them both with a huge hug. "How have you been this summer?"

Harry smiled as she sat back down and made some noncommittal small talk before noticing that Ron was still starring rather dumbly at Hermione. Harry buried his elbow and Ron sat up with a jerk. "Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Please Ron, focus. Your summer? Remember summer?"

Ron blushed deep enough that his skin was fit to match his hair. "Shut up." he mumbled. 

Hermione arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask a question, but Ron was saved from a potentially embarrassing altercation by a loud blast from the train's whistle. The train lurched forward and after a moment, emerged into the sun light. The engine caught up to speed and soon the train was chugging along evenly and speeding through the country side. 

There was a knock on the compartment door and the three looked up to see George peering in with a rather odd expression on his face. Harry opened it and favored him with a questioning glance. "You've _got_ to come see this." he muttered. Then he spun around and headed towards the next car forward. Harry shrugged and Ron and Hermione rose to join him. They followed the elder Weasley forward through two cars before finding themselves outside the end compartment of the middle car. the shade was drawn and Fred was crouched by the door with a very intent and serious expression on his face. 

Harry opened his mouth questioningly but was cut short by a violent shake of Fred's head. Fred pointed his wand at the keyhole of the compartment and muttered very softly, "_Amplificus!_"

To the amazement of Harry and his friend's, Draco Malfoy's voice drifted out of the keyhole. 

"Father didn't think I was ready but the council all but insisted. Even he had to admit it was right in the end."

Crabb's voice joined in.

"Have you met him yet?"

Malfoy sounded a bit disappointed but still filled with smug pride. "Not yet. He's staying low, too much action might reveal him to that old crackpot Dumbledore. worse yet, scar face might start getting those twinges of his again."

Harry felt his shallow breathing hitch in his chest but suppressed a gasp. 

"But now that Dumbledore's out of the school and _he'll_ be confined to Hogwarts, things should really start moving. He's patient, and he's got everything worked out. And I'll finally have an active role. 

"After all, now I've got the mark"

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Oh Good God this is SO MUCH FUN! Ahem… Yes, quite enjoyable. I do hope you'll all forgive my negligence in updating, let' just say it's been an odd week. The next chapter could be out tomorrow of next week, it all depends on how quickly my neurotic alternate personality Bob (who also happens to be my Beta Reader) approves my Sorting Hat song. So as always, thank you for your patience and your reviews.

Questions, Comments, Job offers, and wholesale orders for Weapons Grade Plutonium are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com 


	8. Under New Management

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, But the Staff Draconis is mine, all mine! Not that it's that special but leave me my small victories.

Author Note: Hi there! It's D-scythe! Remember me? Probably not… Seeing as its been weeks since I updated. I have a lot of excuses, most of them stemming from the fact that my emotional life is a circus at the moment, three rings, and every one's a mess. But aside from that I've just had some terrible writer's block and I'm sorry. Here's hoping there's still someone out there who wants to read this.

**__**

8. Under New Management

Harry recoiled from the where he was crouched by the key hole. Ron staggered back a step with an expression of pure revulsion stamped on his face. Fred nodded grimly. George led them down the car and shook his head. "He's been bragging about it since the door closed."

Hermione was aghast, "But he's so young!"

Ron snorted, "Like You-Know-Who cares."

Harry nodded towards Hermione, "Actually, I think you've got a point. What use is Voldemort going to get out of Draco?" Ron paled and both Fred and George flinched as Harry uttered the dark lord's name, but Harry was too engrossed in the problem in hand to notice. 

Fred ground his teeth together, "_Must you say his name?_"

Hermione paled a bit. "Harry, I think I know what You-Know-Who wants with Malfoy."

"What?"

"An assassin."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Come on," he muttered, "Let's get back to our compartment. He doesn't need to know we know."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione enjoyed the rest of the trip as best they could, but the startling news of Malfoy's initiation, as well as the other strange occurrences weighed heavily on all of them. Harry silently paid for a mountain of treats when the plum witch came by with her snack cart, but even she seemed to sense their odd somberness, so unlike the rest of the students. She favored the three of them with a worried look before shrugging uneasily and resuming her rounds.

The train steamed rapidly through the scenic country, leaving muggle towns and villages farther and farther behind. Clouds drifted in from the Atlantic, first only wisps of moisture, but slowly gathering so that the day took on a brooding and ill tempered atmosphere. Towards mid-afternoon the sky was so overcast that the sun was reduced to a pale and sallow spot in the gray skies.

Ron glanced gloomily towards the heavens and muttered. "I'll be damned if this isn't going to be one hell of a storm."

Hermione nodded, "I pity the first-years, it looks worse than last year."

By the time the sky would normally be going dark of its own accord, the sky was so black and bruised that Harry was amazed it had held off this long. Thunder rumbled uneasily but still there was no rain. Around, six o'clock the lanterns had turned on and the train rounded a jagged peak. Hogwarts loomed out of the gloom, it's hundreds of windows twinkled merrily and every student on the train could easily picture warm food and war fires. 

As the castle came fully into view, a terrific bolt of lightning knifed down from the sky. It slammed into the tallest tower of the castle and the crack of thunder that followed sounded like a cannon even from several miles away. The rain let go with all its pent-up rage and within a minute the night was transformed into a nightmare. Rain drops and hail the size of golf ball thudded onto the windows. The wind screeched insanely and it was hard to hear over it, even on the other side of the thick glass. 

More lightning laced the sky and no less than three more strikes nailed the north tower. The lake looked as though it was boiling and all ready it was sloshing greedily up its shores. The dark forest was a brooding shadow that was menacingly back lit with every lightning strike. Even the village of Hogsmeade appeared to be huddled down beneath the fury of the storm. 

"Blimey," Ron muttered, "I've never seen one this bad."

Harry nodded, "This has got to be a record."

The train chugged carefully into Hogsmeade station, and the students began to uneasily gather their luggage. There were a few minutes of apprehensive silence while the students waited for the conductors to open the doors. The silence became nervous and fidgety as the delay stretched on for ten minutes. Finally, fifteen minutes after the Hogwarts Express had steamed into Hogsmeade, a magically amplified voice drifted through the train. "Attention students. Our Grounds crew had informed us that the lake is too dangerous for first years to make the traditional journey across the lake. They will be riding up to the school with the rest of the student body." 

With that, the doors hissed open and the people on the train got they're first view of how bad the storm really was. Every rain drop felt like a rubber bullet. The sound the wind was making could not even be described as howling or wailing. It was the splitting keen of some trapped and dying demon, screaming its rage and hate into the black abyss where not even the basest and meanest of gods would understand it. Lightning struck the ground every few minutes, meter thick pylons of light, heat, and destruction thrown from the sky in the blink of an eye and snapping back with a mighty whip-crack of thunder.

The students piled out into the lashing typhoon and hurried towards the waiting horseless carriages. Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into one with their gear and slammed the door shut. The contraption creaked nastily in the wind. Finally, the line of carriages began processing up the road to the school. The imposing entrance arch was viscously back lit by a slash of lightning.

When the students arrived in the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall quickly separated the soaked first years from the rest of the amassed school population and herded them into a side corridor. The great hall was then opened and robed witches and wizards flooded in, all chatting in a nervous sort of happy relief. 

Harry scanned the staff table as he headed for Gryffindor's table. Cornelius Fudge was seated in the headmaster seat. The Groundskeeper seat was occupied by a very awkward looking Filch. Ron elbowed him in the shoulder as they sat down at the long table and pointed to the man in the Defense Against Dark Arts seat.

"Tell me that isn't that Gunslinger." he hissed.

Harry squinted and nodded after a moment, "Yup, that's him." He continued to scan the table and drew to a painful halt at the Potions Master chair. "Oh good God!, It's-"

Ron's eyes bulged, "Luscious Malfoy!" He finished.

Hermione gasped, "Fudge wouldn't!"

Ron groaned, "Well, he is one of the school Governors…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well yes, but for God's sake, the man's a _Death Eater!_"

Harry shook his head, "Come on, Hermione, remember Fudge at the end of last year? He refused to believe any of it! I'll bet there are Death Eater's in the Ministry right now and he hasn't a clue!"

Ron nodded and leaned forward conspiratorially, "Yeah, in fact, Dad says-"

He was cut off by a loud clap from the staff table. The hall quieted slowly and Fudge stood. He cleared his throat and smiled out at the crowd. He might have been trying for a warm smile, but it came off as strained and watery, the silence grew thick and awkward. Fudge faltered a bit, but than gave a hearty little chuckle and began. "Welcome to another year of wonderful Hogwarts Magic! As I'm sure you know, there have been some changes made over this past summer and some of them were unfortunate. However, I can assure you that this school remains in the best of hands. A few introductions are in order before we begin with the sorting I believe." He smiled down the length of the staff table.

Ryan Argano and Luscious Malfoy stood slowly, both glaring white-hot bolts of hatred at the other. Fudge faltered again. "Um, well, yes…" He shook his head. "Now then, Our Potions Master and groundskeeper are both currently on leave but will hopefully return before the end of the year. Professor Rubius Hagrid's duties will be filled by Argus Filch, and Severus Snape's will be filled by one of our school governors, Mr. Luscious Malfoy." There was a smattering of light applause. Luscious sat slowly after a nod towards the student body. 

Fudge nodded, "Our professor for Defense Against Dark Arts this year will be Auror Ryan Argano. Mr. Argano is very qualified-" But around this point he was drowned out completely by the tumultuous applause that had been building ever since the Auror's name had been mentioned. Ryan threw a rakish grin out into the room and his face lit up, even his thick scar seemed less imposing, a prop for a late night story instead of a battle scar. He sketched an ironic little theatrical bow and sat with a flourish. If looks could kill, Malfoy would have had him dead on the spot.

Fudge shook his head again and sat down with an air of defeat. Once the applause had died down he merely gestured with his hand and muttered, "Begin the sorting."

Professor McGonagall brought the stool and Sorting Hat into the center of the staff platform and then retreated to the side. The hat sat a moment and the crowd hushed expectantly. Then its rip opened and it began to sing.

__

"The time has come again this year

to choose from those now gathered here,

who to each house must make haste

to find their true and proper place.

Gryffindor's Lion roars 

for those with courage in their core.

Hufflepuff's Badger growls

When hard workers are on the prowl.

Ravenclaw's Bird shall call

When knowledge is on top of the ball.

And Slytherin's Snake will hiss

When only power is a seeker's wish.

So plop in on your head and see

Why I'm the smartest hat to ever be.

I've been around so long,

I'll know just where it is that you belong."

The hall burst into applause. Ron leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear as Professor McGonagall called the first student to be sorted, (Arlen, Jacob) "I think we're going to have an interesting year."

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Please review. I want to see at least three before I post the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's proved that there really is someone out there. And one last bit of personal advice. When you have something good, Don't let them go without a fight.

D-scythe wishing you love, happiness, and completeness from Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Flamers accepted 


	9. Sideson's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. 

Author Note: Here it is, enjoy

**__**

9. Sideson's Office

The feast was excellent as usual. Endless mounds of delicious food, all prepared by Hogwarts's dedicated staff of House elves, magically appeared on golden serving platters. The students babbled happily, discussing their summer vacations, the monstrous storm, (Which could be seen raging prodigiously through the enchanted ceiling) and the new staff appointments. Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to forget their troubles for a while as they joined the discussions around them and laughed at the antics of Fred and George who were carrying on uproariously at the head of the table.

Hermione took another look at the staff table and suddenly put down the chicken dumpling laden fork she was about to eat. "Harry," she muttered and poked him in the shoulder.

Harry turned away from Dean and Seamus conversation on the finer points of Quidditch versus soccer and arched an eyebrow. Ron looked up from the mountain of food he was currently entrenched in and blinked questioningly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione chewed on her lip a bit, "I just don't see how Fudge could possibly do the job of Headmaster while still being minister of magic. I mean, they're both full time jobs aren't they?"

Ron nodded sagely, "Good point," then returned his attention to important matters. Mainly, his food.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he'll say something about it later."

At that point, one of the Weasley twins set of a loud firecracker that soared into the air and burst into three red doves near the rafters. The table dissolved into laughter as the birds flew around twittering madly before disappearing in bursts of confetti. Harry thought he saw Fred passing out an order form.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully and, once the plates had been magically scoured clean, Fudge stood again. "Before I send you all of to bed, I neglected to mention another staff change earlier. As some of you may have guessed, being minister of Magic places too many constraints on my time for me to be Headmaster of Hogwarts as well. Therefor, the Ministry has appointed Judge Marcus Sideson to preside as interim Headmaster until a suitable replacement is found. I trust you will all afford him the greatest amount of respect, just as you would any other member of the staff." He then gave another smile, this one a bit more convincingly cheerful, and finished, "Now then, it is late and you all must be getting to bed."

The hall emptied slowly as students found their friends and continued their discussions of the year to come. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindor House as they trooped towards their tower. Professor McGonagall accosted Hermione at the top of the staircase and she called after to Harry and Ron that she would catch up in a minute. The corridor leading to the tower was crowded and it seemed that none of the students knew the new password. 

Ron turned to Harry, "Yeah that reminds me, we never found out who the prefect was going to be this year. I guess they'd be the only one to know the new password since McGonagall has to tell them."

Harry's eyes went wide, "_McGonagall_, you don't think-"

At that moment, Hermione came hurrying up the corridor clutching oddly at her robe, as though the clasp was broken or she was trying to hide it. "The new password is 'Cherry Quills!'" she called to the crowd. 

She tried to hurry past Ron and Harry with her head down but Harry grabbed her loosely by the shoulder. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the two of them uncertainly, then reluctantly removed her hand from the clasp of her robe. A new prefect badge glimmered cheerfully in the torch lit corridor. Hermione looked at them uncertainly for a moment, then began to babble, "Prefects are supposed to come up a week early to get their badges and passwords but because of the Muggle attacks my parents were afraid for me to be going any place too magical until the year started and that's why I had to go just now and get-"

Ron cut her short by grabbing her in a big hug and said through a huge grin, "Congratulations Hermione!"

He let her go and Harry stepped in for a quick embrace, "Good job 'Mione."

Hermione regarded them a bit uncertainly, "You two don't mind?"

Ron starred at her incredulously, "Mind? Why in the world would we mind? This is great!"

"Why didn't you tell us you'd been made a prefect?" Harry asked.

"Well," she stammered, "I, I just didn't know if you' be angry or not. If I'm a prefect I'll have to start reporting some of the stuff we do… and, and, well, follow the rules and such. I thought you two might get mad about that."

Harry winked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, "My dad was a prefect and from what his old friends have told me, _they_ never followed the rules."

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione tried on a brave smile. Ron clapped her on the back, "Cheer up 'Mione, we're both really proud of you."

Hermione brightened up a bit and then said with mock severity, "All right, then you two had better get to bed right away."

Harry laughed, "Uh oh, all ready sounds like she's going to like this job too much."

Ron snorted with laughter and the three of them climbed into the common room. They said their good nights at the bottom of the diverging staircases and then went up to find their dormitories.

Harry let out a relieved sigh as he sank onto his bed. His stomach was full, his best friend had some good news, their new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher seemed very interesting to say the least and Harry could find very little at that moment to trouble his conscious. His head hit the pillow and he was lost to the world.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to see a sullenly overcast dawn but still he felt refreshed and enthusiastic. He dressed hurriedly and wandered down to the great hall where breakfast was getting under way. Professor McGonagall handed him his schedule as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

Ron blinked owlishly over his toast and mumbled, "All right, what have we got today?"

Harry glanced down at his schedule while knifing some jam onto a piece of toast. "We're starting off with Ravenclaw in Charms, then we've got Hufflepuff and History of Magic, lunch, and finish off with," he grinned, "Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Sweet."

The mail arrived at that moment, and three owls dropped a large package onto Neville's plate, things he had forgotten to pack, no doubt. A small note landed next to Harry's plate and he picked it up with a shrug at Hermione who had just entered holding her schedule and looking curious. 

_Harry,_

This is going to be a rebuilding year for our team to say the least. We're going to start practice this Tuesday and work on our strategies. See you then.

Angelina

Another note landed next to his plate. This one was a folded card with the Hogwarts seal holding it shut. He thumbed it open and read.

Mr. Potter

Please join me in my office before reporting to History of Magic.

Marcus Sideson

Hermione sat down and glanced over. "Wonder what that's about?"

Harry took another bite of toast and shoveled some eggs into his mouth. "Who knows."

* * *

Charms was rather dull for their first day back and Harry was not at all unhappy to see it end. After a brief discussion with Ron and Hermione, he separated ways with them at the top of a staircase and headed towards the gargoyle that hid the door to Dumbledore's, no Harry corrected himself, the Headmaster's office. Marcus Sideson was standing next to the open staircase and smiled as Harry came into view.

He was dressed in a slightly less formal robe than he had worn at the trial. His black hair was graying at the edges and he seemed much less imposing now that he was not a member of a group sent to take him from his home.

"If you'd accompany me, Mr. Potter." He turned with a gracious wave and swept up to the office.

Harry was surprised to see that it was almost exactly the same as when Dumbledore had been its tenant. The only exception was that Fawkes the Phoenix was not in his cage. He took the seat Sideson indicated and took another glance around. "Why didn't Professor Dumbledore take his stuff?" He turned to face Sideson, "If you don't mind me asking."

Sideson shook his head, "Not at all, I feel that I'm holding this office in trust for Albus until he returns. I think he took Fawkes so he would have some company on his involuntary vacation."

"Er, All right."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're curious as to why I've brought you here Harry." He leaned forward onto his elbows, "Albus is an old friend of mine. I managed to get myself appointed to this position due to influence in the Ministry. Fudge wasn't too happy, but he did manage to get Luscious in now didn't he?" Sideson's expression soured as he muttered, "Always did love his old house best…" Then he noticed Harry again and brightened, "But that doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know that you've still got friends here and that we're doing all that we can to get Dumbledore back here where he belongs. Now, I suppose you should get to your class."

Harry stood and turned towards the door.

"Oh Harry, one last word to the wise."

Harry turned, "Huh?"

"Ryan Argano is trustworthy and you should consider him an ally, but he is dangerous. _Do not_ get too close to him. He has too many skeletons in his closet."

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note Thing: Thanks so much to those of you still reading. This is really fun for me… : - )

All things relevant and non, send to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

And please review, flamers accepted.


	10. The Loranciados

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other such wonderful things are the property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and several other lucky people, all of whom, I am not. Therefore, I lay my grubby little paws only on the Staff Draconis, the Bremus, Marten Diggory, Archie Murmoose (he'll be important later, I promise), Marcus Sideson, Ryan Argano, and of course, his beloved _Loranciados_. Feel free to use any of them, just note me at some point as the original creator.

Author Note: I'm back! And boy o boy does it feel good. Fortunately for all of you, you don't have to deal with my manic depressive ramblings this chapter. Now, to all of my readers who left when I went on that rather lengthy, er, lets call it a hiatus, I only beg that you will return because I really think this story is worth it.

**__**

10. The Loranciados

History of Magic passed in a haze. After that, there was half an hour until lunch which most of the Gryffindor fifth years spent hanging around in the hall way swapping more tales of their summer vacations. 

Lunch passed quickly and uneventfully and then finally, after another half hour break, Harry, Ron and Hermione trooped up to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. The majority of the house was all ready there and seated. Ryan Argano sat on the front of his desk with a role sheet in hand.

Harry and company quietly took their seats as the rest of the stragglers filed in. Ryan looked up and once more Harry was amazed at how a smile transformed his face. He gave the class a weary little grin and began to call role. Harry took the time he waited for his name to inspect Ryan.

He was not dressed in the formal robes he had worn the night before, instead he was back in his faded jeans and homespun shirt. A thick raw hide belt encircled his waist and sure enough, both heavy pistols rode in their holsters, big as life and glinting lazily in the sun light. 

Professor Argano finished role and surveyed the class again. "I am told," He began, "That you have all ready learned about Dark creatures, spells, hexes, curses, counter curses, and the like. This year, I will be instructing you on Magical weapons, both in their use, and in defense against them."

The classes attention came to rest heavily at the guns at his hips. His grin widened a bit. "I see you considering my own weapons, therefor, we will begin the year with a lesson on these. If you'll all follow me." He stood abruptly and swept out the door.

The class rose murmuring a bit in confusion and followed him. He led them out to the grounds to the shore of the lake closest to the Dark Forest. A pair of white stone plinths had been set about a hundred feet from where he stopped them.

With a flourish, he whipped one of the guns from his waist and held it above his head. He spun it downward on his index finger and held it in front of him, stock first. "This is an enchanted pistol. This particular piece is called a _Loranciado_. He pulled out the chamber so that the whole class could see the huge gem that had been set inside. It was intricately cut and shimmered with millions of secret facets. "This gun will take no conventional bullet, it will never need to be reloaded, and it fires a blast of pure magic that can kill or destroy almost anything it touches."

He snapped the pistol shut and tossed it to Ron. Ron nearly caught it, fumbled in his surprise, and dropped it to the wet lawn, which was still soaked and muddy from the night before. Ron swooped down to retrieve the heavy pistol and wiped it off a bit before holding it away from himself with fingers as far away from the trigger as he could get them.

Professor Argano laughed, "It's all right. Weasley is it?" Ron nodded dumbly, "Well then Mr. Weasley, I'd like you to give it a try."

Ron gulped, "I've never used a gun before, and, are you allowed to give us these?"

Ryan laughed yet again, "Later in the year, I won't let any of you near them, but for now I'm using you in a demonstration." He pointed to the plinth closer to the lake. "Go ahead, take a shot."

Ron gulped again, squared his shoulders and his feet, grasped the heavy pistol in both hands and sighted down the shore. He cocked the hammer back and did his best not to shake from nerves. Then he pulled the trigger.

A bolt of blue sparks leapt from the gun and slammed into the plinth with a fizzling bang. A bit of white stone cracked and landed on the muddy ground with a soft squelch.

Ron looked at the gun a bit confused, he had seen one of these things throw a man twenty feet, dead and burning, through the air. Ryan smiled, "Very good Mr. Weasley, much better than I expected from one so inexperienced. You might just be a natural at this." Ron beamed, not used to being called a natural at anything.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but just as he was about to, Professor Argano's expression changed. It was fast as a bullet, from smiling pride to dead concentration in a quicksilver flash. He whipped around, dropping to his knee in the process. At some point in the maneuver he had pulled the second _Loranciado_ and sighted it down at the second plinth.

As soon as his knee hit the ground, the gun let loose with a world-shattering roar. A bolt of electric blue energy blinked from gun to target. The plinth exploded. It was engulfed in a billowing cloud of smoked and flame, little pieces of white rock rained down here and there, some to land steaming in the lake.

The class stood stunned and he whirled around to take the other gun from Ron in a flash and repeat the feat on the first plinth which also exploded with a mighty bang. By the time the class was coming back to its senses, he had both guns holstered and was standing with arms crossed. As the smoke cleared behind him to reveal to small shattered bases of rock he asked them, "Any idea what just happened here?"

Stunned silence.

"I guessed not. Well then, let me explain. The enchantment on these guns is such that they are only as powerful as the will and concentration of the person firing them. This is true with nearly all enchanted weapons. Weapons magic is like flying, potions, or Divination. Some are better than others. Some witches and wizards are simply born with a talent to handle weapons like these. Just as others are born with the reflexes to be seeker, the precision to be a potions master, or a strong enough inner eye to make true predictions. Bearing this in mind, just as all witches and wizards can perform the disciplines I have mentioned above, no matter what their natural proficiency may be, anyone can use enchanted weapons."

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "Uh Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Thomas?"

"Two questions, when will we ever get to use these things?" He grinned a bit, "And where can I get a pair?" The class laughed and his grin widened.

Professor Argano's expression became a touch more serious once more. "In answer to your first question, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You will learn to use these weapons against the Dark Arts. Should any of you choose to become Auror's you will have a much better time of it if you have an understanding of these weapons. All magical weapons are rare, and most are extremely strong, such things can be great aids in the battle against the Darkness." His expression sobered yet more and Dean Thomas's grin faltered a touch.

"As to your second question, I doubt you will ever be able to obtain such a thing as a _Loranciado_. These guns were custom made more than three hundred years ago in Spain. The gunsmith was possibly one of the greatest ever, and never since have I seen the like of these."

Harry raised his hand, "How did you get them?"

Professor Argano's expression twisted into a mask of pain. His eyes lost focus and he whispered, "I paid my price…"

Then he shook his head and glared shakily at the class for a moment before standing up straight again. "Ancient History," He snapped, "Back to the class, all of you." Then he began back to the castle at a swift walk, his long strides leaving the rest of the class struggling to keep up.

Ron speared Harry with a questioning glance as they jogged back towards the castle. "What the hell was that about?"

Harry shook his head, "How should I know?"

Hermione dropped back a few paces so that they were walking together. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea. But the last nice Auror we met who also happened to be crazy _also_ turned out to be Voldemort's greatest supporter. Go figure." He turned to Ron, "Hey Ron, why does everyone act like he's so famous? I'd never heard of him before that day back in Diagon Alley."

"Well, famous probably isn't the right word. Infamous probably fits a lot better. Back during Voldemort's rise, Argano was a new comer in the Ministry. No doubt he was good though, even Moody admitted that. But he followed a code that differed a bit from what the ministry appreciated its Auror's doing. He tortured Death Eaters for information, tried to destroy them cell by cell. They say he once nearly got a shot at You-Know-Who himself, but no one's sure if that's true or not."

Hermione shrugged, "So what happened?"

"He made a lot of people in the ministry very nervous. there were a lot of rumors of him using demons and such as informants, not to mention he had brought in several high power Death Eaters as nothing more than smoking corpses. People we really needed information from. So when You-Know-Who fell, the Ministry banished him and forbid him to ever return."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "So what's he doing back now, and working for Fudge especially?"

Harry slowed down as they approached the doors to the school. "I'm guessing Dumbledore's got something to do with it. The only appointment that Fudge seems happy with this year is Malfoy's dad. He seems to downright hate Sideson."

Hermione nodded as they entered into the torch lit entrance hall, "I guess that's why he waited so long to introduce him."

Harry stopped. Ron and Hermione both turned and looked at him oddly. "What's the matter Harry? We've got to keep up with the class."

Harry began walking again and spoke in low tones. "When Sideson called me up earlier he said we could trust Argano, but that we shouldn't get too close. He said something about too many skeletons in his closet."

Ron shrugged, "Well by the looks of it, those skeletons have something to do with those guns."

* * *

Whatever the case may have been, none of them had much time to contemplate the mystery of Professor Argano's past in the next few days. Most of the teachers were being merciless with their beginning of the year assignments and the three of them soon found themselves buried under a steadily mounting pile of home-work. Still, it was a fairly uneventful week right up until two o'clock Friday afternoon.

Harry sighed as he regarded his schedule at lunch. "Well, I suppose we all knew it was coming."

Ron nodded grimly, "Double Potions with Slytherin. Poor Neville."

Hermione extracted herself from the weighty Arithmancy book she was reading and favored the two of them with a distasteful look. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about how smug Malfoy's going to look."

"Which one?" Ron retorted glumly.

Hermione was about to reply when Harry cut her off with a sharp shake of his head. "Speak of the devil," he muttered.

Ron wheeled around and sure enough, Malfoy was striding towards them looking very smug indeed. "Afternoon Potter, lovely day isn't it?"

Ron bristled, "Shove off Malfoy."

Malfoy shot him a look of pure venom. "Weasley."

Ron met his gaze levelly, "Ferret."

Malfoy's pale skin tinged a bit red at this and he snapped out, "Don't speak to your betters in such a fashion pauper."

"I'll keep that in mind if I see any of my betters Malfoy."

Draco's fists clenched tightly at this and Harry spotted a very expensive looking watch on his left wrist, where the mark would be showing. Hoping to avoid a direct confrontation in the middle of the crowded Great Hall he cut in coolly. "Nice watch Malfoy." Draco's expression twisted suspiciously and he pulled at the sleeve of his robe to hide his wrist. Harry smiled and continued, "Now it wouldn't be very smart to start any trouble now would it? Not with your father on the staff. Now how would that look? Sideson might have to reconsider the appointment."

"You and I both know it's coming Potter. You can't ignore it any more."

"Run along little Ferret."

For a split second, Harry thought Malfoy was going to take a swing at him. But after a moment of trembling in rage, he simply whirled around and stalked back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione sighed, "Well now we _know_ Potions is going to be bad."

Ron shrugged, "Oh well, always good to be sure."

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Please review! I'm rather disinclined to post the next chapter if I don't get some reviews for the one currently posted. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed.

Questions, Comments, Answers to the questions of life are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Blank checks, money orders, and rare Inca relics to be sent to-

wait never mind, I probably shouldn't give out my address on-line...

Flamers Accepted


	11. Double Trouble in Double Potions

Disclaimer: Don't own it and you know it.

Author Note: Here you go, thanks for waiting.

**__**

11. Double Trouble in Double Potions

Harry couldn't decide which was colder, the frigid dungeon itself, or the leer Lucius Malfoy had presented him with as he walked in the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly beat a retreat to the very back of the dungeon where they proceeded to unpack their cauldrons as quietly as possible.

"All right," Harry muttered as Neville stumbled over to sit next to Hermione, "We are _not_ going to provoke him."

"_Why_," Ron hissed irritably, "is it that I get the feeling that by the end of class I'm actually going to miss _Snape?_"

Harry nodded in agreement but held back on a response as Lucius's vindictive gaze raked across the room. The professor stalked around to his desk and sat down with ominous slowness. He then surveyed the room once more before speaking.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, fifth year Potions. I see here in my records that, while one of these houses has scored well in this course since its very first year," He favored the Slytherin side of the room with a grim little smile, "the _other_," and here his smile became predatory, "has maintained a woefully inadequate average. Can anyone tell me how such a thing could have happened?"

The Gryffindor side of the room sank a bit in their chairs, none willing to tempt the new professor by detailing the rampant favoritism of the former. Still, Lucius sat back in his chair as though he expected an answer. On the Slytherin side of the room, a hand raised lazily towards the ceiling and hung their laconically until Lucius smiled and said, "Malfoy?"

"Well, one of those houses must not care enough. Perhaps they didn't have adequate _respect_ for such an important subject."

Harry grimaced. Lucius was absolutely determined to enrage one of the Gryffindors enough for him to have an excuse to take off points. Dean Thomas opened his mouth with an outraged expression on his face, but Seamus kicked him hard under the table and he closed his mouth. but not nearly fast enough.

"You have something to say Mr. Thomas?"

"No sir."

Professor Malfoy smiled triumphantly. "Well then, there's one of the problems. No class participation! Ten points from Gryffindor!" He surveyed the class, waiting no doubt, for an outburst from one of the Gryffindors. After a moment, he subsided and turned to his role book.

He proceeded through without a hitch until he came to Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger. I am told you are prone to outbursts in class. They will not be tolerated." He proceeded through until he arrived at Neville's name. "Mr. Longbottom, you will improve your scores this year, _unaided_, " a scathing glare at Hermione, "or the consequences will be dire indeed."

Harry braced himself as Malfoy approached his name and sure enough, he paused long and hard before uttering, "_Harry Potter_," as if it were the most disgusting word in the world, "your antics will not be tolerated in any form this year."

"Ronald Weasley, I have also been warned to be wary of _your_ antics."

Ron gritted his teeth but refused to take the bait.

Draco was positively beaming.

"Longbottom." Lucius snapped.

Neville gulped hard. "Y-yes sir?"

"You will not be sitting next to Ms. Granger in this class. To ensure you do not cheat, you will be sitting next to Mr. Malfoy."

Neville nodded and gulped again. Then he rose with a look of abject terror on his face and dragged his supplies over to Draco's table. He sat down slowly, shaking visibly.

Hermione watched him go with a worried expression on her face, but had to return her attention to the board as Lucius began his lesson in clipped tones. "Today we will be making the highly dangerous Feraliques Potion. It is a cure for petrifaction but if used incorrectly it can turn a person in to a walking rotted corpse. A zombie for want of a better term."

Class went fairly smoothly from there on in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors were very careful to follow every instruction and do nothing that might antagonize Lucius.

There were only fifteen minutes left in class and Harry was starting to think they all might just make it. It was then that Neville realized he was missing one of his ingredients.

He had been rummaging through his cauldron for several minutes to no avail. He set his face carefully and turned to Draco to ask softly. "Could I borrow some ferret fur? I'm all out."

Malfoy's face turned an absolutely obscene shade of red. Shaking with rage he scooped up an assortment of red, orange, and green powders from his supplies and threw them into the roiling concoction in Neville's cauldron. He then slipped off of his seat in a fluid little motion, one that strongly resembled a ferret slinking into its hole, and threw himself away from the desk.

Neville was just deciding to follow suit when his cauldron exploded. A gout of acid green liquid shot upward like a nuclear geyser and showered down onto Neville and his supplies. Everywhere the liquid hit, bile green crystals began to form. They cut into Neville's flesh and blood began to seep down his body to pool on the floor. The transformation was grotesque and Malfoy's triumphant expression turned a bit sickly as he witnessed the results of his handy work.

Just then, Lucius came bolting out of the supply closet holding a glowing purple vial in his hand. "Stand back!" he bellowed. (This seemed a rather pointless command since most of the class had already backed as far away from the lethal crystals as they could) He then threw the vial at Neville's feet where it exploded into a cloud of dense purple smoke. The smoke vanished quickly and Neville stumbled out of the haze with torn cloths, bleeding badly.

Malfoy threw his arms around his staggering student and hurried him towards the door. "You are dismissed early! Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Then he and Neville vanished, presumably headed for the hospital wing.

Malfoy picked himself slowly off of the floor and brushed himself off carefully. "That idiot should be me careful." He sneered.

Ron clambered over a tabled and had his wand threateningly poised in Malfoy's face. "You wouldn't dare." Draco hissed.

Ron nodded, "For once you're right Malfoy." He slowly lowered his wand and turned around. Malfoy looked relieved.

Then Ron spun around and slammed his fist into Draco's stomach. Draco made a rushing sound as all the air left his lungs and dropped like a stone. His eyes rolled back with a groan and he lay still.

Ron turned calmly back to Harry and Hermione. "Shall we?"

* * *

Malfoy must have gotten into some sort of trouble with his father because he did not look at all pleased when they saw him at dinner that night. Any joy they might have gotten from this however, was unfortunately dampened by the fact that Neville was still confined to the hospital wing.

During dinner, Harry decided he would take his Firebolt out for a little pre-season ride. One where he wouldn't have to worry about strategies or upcoming matches. He asked Ron and Hermione if either of them would like to come but Ron shook his head and explained that Hermione was going to help him find a book in the library he needed for their History of Magic essay.

Harry was rather disappointed but shrugged it off. His disappointment vanished completely as he kicked off into the deepening night sky. His training robes kept him warm in the cool fall wind and he soared upwards as the last traces of daylight began to seep slowly into the west. the stars emerged slowly and soon the clear night was strewn with millions of the tiny diamonds. The new moon meant the sky was completely devoid of its light and since Hogwarts was so far from any Muggle cities, there was no light pollution to spoil the idyllic sky.

Harry was used to the diluted night sky near London and marveled that this was what it must have looked like thousands of years ago. He turned his attention back towards more terrestrial realms and zoomed away from the Quidditch green and back towards the cheery lights of the castle.

He flew up past the Gryffindor dormitories and continued along over the roof, pausing once or twice to dip through arches in some of the larger courtyards, then back across and upward, until he was flying hundreds of feet above the still lake. He did a slow roll and observed several students walking along the shore of the lake, most in pairs and walking very slowly indeed. 

Harry continued his roll and turned it into a dive towards the surface of the lake. He pulled up sharply mere feet above the inky black waters and tightened his grip on the handle, rocketing back towards the shore. Twin walls of water kicked up in his wake and he urged his broom faster still. As he approached the shore he climbed sharply and launched back into the night.

He slowed a bit as he approached the castle again and set himself for a long, graceful arc around the north tower. As he got near the tower, a strange whistling sound violently grabbed his attention. Pure flying instinct took over as he kicked himself upwards a few feet to narrowly avoid a violent gust of wind. He dropped back down to avoid another, stronger gust. He rolled in closer to the tower in hopes of shielding himself from the vicious cross-wind he seemed to have gotten caught in, but two more gusts fired towards him in rapid succession. He tried moving above the tower but no matter how high he went, the closer he came to the tower, the more lethal the winds became.

Harry began to tire a bit and was just preparing to drop away from the tower entirely if he could manage it, when a particularly nasty blast of air caught the tail of his broom and spun him around where he sat. The next blast caught him completely unawares and landed full on his center of gravity. The racing broom kicked to the side so hard it nearly ripped itself from Harry's grip.

A less experienced flyer might very well have found himself plummeting to a very messy landing indeed but Harry managed to hang on and found himself thrown far enough from the tower that the wind subsided. Rattled, Harry dropped down towards the courtyard and back in the direction of the Quidditch field. 

As he passed over the courtyard something happened to make him pull up short, unsure if he had seen correctly. A man had appeared in the courtyard. At first, Harry thought he had stepped out of the shadows. But then another appeared beside him. Both were wearing flowing black robes. Harry descended silently and hovered above them without a sound.

Three more appeared in quick succession and the first to arrive turned to his companions.

"Find the boy and kill him. Voldemort wants the head. If you encounter either of our insiders, tell them to stay out of the way." With that all five vanished again with five tiny pops.

Harry felt his stomach drop as the first scream tore through the night.

Author Note: Hopes you likes it. Flamers accepted.

Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com


	12. A Gunslinger's Craft

Disclaimer: Oh, woe is me! For I do not own Harry Potter! Too bad, I could be rich… Oh well!

Author Note: Here it is! It's got thrills, chills, and spills! Action! Drama! True Love! (yeah right…) Why it might just be- … Oh who am I kidding, just read the damn thing.

**__**

12. A Gunslinger's Craft

Harry shot back up into the night, furiously considering his options. It was readily apparent who "the boy" was, and there was little doubt as to who the two insiders were. Already, Harry could hear panicked sounds emitting from the castle.

He swept up towards his dormitory, furiously berating himself for not bringing his wand with him. He hovered outside his window and gave the bottom a sharp kick. The window popped open and Harry swooped inside. The room was dark and empty, but it sounded as if news had reached the common room below. Harry grabbed his wand from his bed side table and decided he did not want to be caught into a fight in such close quarters.

Just then there was a pop and one of the Death Eaters appeared mere feet from where he stood. The man grinned triumphantly and brandished his wand. "_Avada_-" he began. Harry thanked whatever fates might have been intervening at that moment and, clutching his wand in one hand and his Firebolt in the other, threw himself out the window. "-_Kedavra!_" the Death Eater finished. But it was two late and the bolt of green magic blasted straight out the window and off into the night.

Harry was pleased to find he was not immediately dead but quickly realized that, if he didn't gain control of his plummeting broom and body, it was still very much an option. He scrambled around a bit, trying to upright himself, but with little luck. the walls of the castle whistled by rapidly in the night and the ground was looming larger at a sickening pace. Harry finally gave up on righting himself and positioned the Firebolt so that he could clasp his knees around it. Then he moved his hand up to the head of the broom and clamped down tightly.

The broom stopped its plummeting trip to the ground with a nauseating lurch. Harry almost found himself jarred loose by the suddenness of the stop. Then, after a moment of violently bobbing up and down, the broom settled and Harry found himself hanging upside down from his broom in the silent night. He raised his head and saw with a renewed attack of sickness that the ground was only twenty-some feet below his dangling head.

In a burst of self-consciousness, Harry imagined he would look quite foolish to anyone who happened to see him. He turned over quickly and glanced around to see if anyone had seen. A green bolt from above reminded him that looking foolish was currently the least of his problems.

He jigged his broom to the side before climbing again and swooping around to the main entrance. The doors were open a large group of students were staging a panicked exodus out into the night. Harry blew past over their heads and headed into the great hall. He felt he had a better chance of maneuvering and keeping the Death Eaters occupied in the large open space until enough staff arrived to subdue them.

Sure enough, Harry had only been hanging among the rafters for a few moments before one of the black robed assassins burst in, eyes searching frantically and wand raised. When he saw Harry he tried another _Avada Kedavra_ which Harry dodged easily. The Death Eater swore and muttered something into his wand. With a machine gun succession of _pops_ the rest of the Death Eaters arrived.

Harry suddenly found it much harder to stay ahead of the lethal bolts of magic. They crossed menacingly around Harry while the Death Eaters apparated every few seconds to get new angles to fire. One of the Death Eaters appeared framed in the doors of the great hall. He was just beginning his spell when two electric blue blasts of energy caught him in the back and threw him forward to land draped over the Hufflepuff table, smoking violently from two charred and gaping wounds.

The other four Death Eaters faltered and stared at the giant entranceway. Harry flitted around uneasily, waiting to see what would appear. It was Ryan Argano, but he was now doing something Harry had never expected.

For one, he was floating several inches above the ground, his arms hanging limply at his sides. For another, his eyes were closed. Both guns were smoking lazily in his hands.

The Death Eaters began to flit around the room, appearing and disappearing, stopping just long enough to hurl a curse at Ryan before disappearing again. When Ryan moved, it was perhaps the most graceful thing Harry had ever seen. He danced on air, every turn and twist was sleek and fluid. Green blots of magic exploded around him, throwing up gouts of angry sparks as he sailed through unscathed.

He drifted up a few feet and spun in the blink of an eye. Both guns began to fire in a thumping rhythm, tracing a line of lightning energy across the far wall of the Great hall. Another of the Death Eaters fell dead.

Ryan dropped back down to floor level, spinning in a seemingly impossible maneuver to avoid a particularly dense barrage of spells before dropping both hands to his sides and resuming his pattern of fire. He swung his arms up and across, crucifying another Death Eater in an x of blasting masonry and burning energy.

The two remaining Death Eaters vanished completely, but Ryan did not stop. He began to trace his fire upwards, homing in on Harry's location among the rafters. Harry cried out in surprise as Argano began to rise up to the rafter level and he was forced to weave in and out of a tightening pattern of fire.

"Harry! Get out of here!" Harry looked down to see Professor McGonagall standing alone in the entrance to the Great Hall. He needed no second bidding and dove straight for the stone floor. He weaved as much as he could to avoid Ryan's fire. Argano was now nearly in the rafters and his field of fire had increased remarkably. Harry found himself weaving in and out of a veritable lightning storm as ancient stone tiles exploded beneath him.

He blew past McGonagall as fast as he could and spun in the foyer to see what would happen next. Argano had dropped back a bit but now seemed to be preparing to start shooting the witch professor.

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand squarely at his forehead and shouted, "_Unnerviate!_" There was no bang, no mighty flash of light. Ryan Argano simply stopped. His eyes fluttered open, and he fell.

It was a nearly forty foot drop to the stone floor of the great hall. "Harry!" McGonagall shouted again. Harry tightened his grip as hard as he could and shot low along the blasted floor towards the plummeting professor. He rose slightly to meet him and caught the mans full weight on his upper chest. Harry, Ryan Argano, and his beautifully maintained Firebolt racing broom all slammed into the staff table and slid the length of it before skidding near the end and dumping clumsily onto the floor.

Professor McGonagall hurried over as Harry regained his wind and picked himself off the floor where Ryan was still slumped heavily. "Very nice save Potter. I always knew you'd make a good seeker. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Harry gave a strained half laugh before giving out completely and collapsing against the staff table.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to see Ron and Hermione standing over his infirmary bed. Fred and George were standing behind them. Fred grinned. "Nice to see you waking up. George was wondering if we shouldn't just bring down your stuff and let you take up permanent residence."

George shook his head and matched his brother's grin, "Not even the end of the first week and all ready you've managed to nearly get yourself killed."

Harry sat up and glanced over at Ron. "What's happened?"

"The Great Halls been completely trashed. Broken pillars, rafters shot through. they say there's a crack in the staff table where you and Argano hit it."

"Was anyone killed?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, though several students were burned pretty badly."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Burned? Where were they-"

Ron cut him off. "They set a fire in the library. But other than that, it seems like they were only looking for you."

Harry sat bolt upright. "The library? Were either of you hurt?"

Ron stole a quick glance at Hermione, "Um, we weren't in the library."

Hermione gave a careful little smile, "We were out by the lake."

Ron grinned sheepishly and took her hand. "Nice flying by the way."

Harry blinked and looked at Ron. Then he blinked again and looked at Hermione, then back to Ron. Understanding lit up in his eyes and he burst out laughing. He fell back onto the pillow grinning and chuckling.

"Well," George muttered to Fred, "He seems to be taking it well."

Author's Note: On the count of three. 1, 2, 3! Awwww! Raise your hand if you're a sucker for fluff! *D-scythe glances around sheepishly and raises hand* Geeze, I don't know if I've felt this sappy since the last scene of Endless Waltz. Heero and Releena… and it's about damn time! But that's getting a bit off topic… Anyhow, please review and justify the fact that I'm having so much fun with this.

Questions, Comments, Access Codes to one of my assorted Doomsday devices? Email me at Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

And the Lord spake thus: If it shall be awful, then thou shalt flame it!


	13. Lucius on the Run

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, and it's purely coincidence that it takes me longer to put out new material than J. K. Rowling.

Author Note: D-Scythe has returned after an extremely, extremely lengthy hiatus. Here's hoping there's still someone interested in this story. My muse has thankfully returned and I'm hopeful it will not be nearly so long until I update again. Enjoy!

**__**

13. Lucius on the Run

Breakfast that morning was a rather strange affair. Wild rumors about the nature of the attack, who was involved, who was the target, and how it ended flew thick through the air. Professor Argano appeared very stiff when he took his seat at the staff table that morning. A crew of house elves was working diligently and efficiently to magically repair the floor. The library was cordoned off and no students were allowed near it.

Harry received several odd looks from students as he sat down next to Ron. "Heard anything yet?" He asked.

Ron shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing more than rumors. What I want to know is what Argano was doing last night. From what I heard he was floating around blasting everything."

Harry nodded and pulled a flagon of pumpkin juice towards him. "Once the Death Eaters left, he started shooting at me. But what I want to know is how they got onto Hogwarts grounds in the first place."

"Well," said Hermione as she looked up from the book propped open in front of her, "I think I've found the answer to that."

Harry groaned as he glanced at the thick leather bound tome. "Please tell me that isn't…" He trailed off.

"_Hogwarts: a History_," Hermione finished with a smile.

"Of course, _that_ couldn't have burned with the rest of the library," Ron muttered.

Hermione ignored him and began to read. "During the sixteenth century, several thefts were committed through the use of underage apparation. This string of crimes eventually led to the death of two students. The perpetrators were expelled and school security became a highly debated issue. Finally, the Ministry of Magic directed that an artifact be installed in the castle that would prevent wizards and witches from apparating within the grounds. The artifact is known as the Staff Draconis and was hidden somewhere in the castle with a powerful spell placed on it to protect it."

"So something's gone wrong with this Staff Draco thing." Ron shrugged. "So we need to find it and, I don't know, fix it."

"_Draconis_." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever."

Harry shook his head, "Well, the teachers have got to know what's wrong. They must know how to fix it."

Hermione closed her book. "Yes, that's true, but how did the Death Eaters know it would be broken?"

Ron's eyes widened, "I bet Malfoy sabotaged it. He's a professor, he's _got _to know about the Staff."

"But wouldn't that be a bit obvious?" Harry furrowed his brow. "He'd be Sideson's first suspect."

Hermione pushed her plate aside. "I think we're going to have to put our questions aside for the time being. We've got that History of Magic essay due on Monday and I know neither of you have started yet."

Ron's jaw dropped. "We've had a Death Eater attack on school grounds in the very first week. Don't you think that's just a little more important than a History of Magic essay?"

Hermione shook her head. "We can't do anything about the Staff Draconis now. We don't know where it is, what it is, how its protected, or how to fix it if we find it. So for now we should just try and get on with our work."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione flushed a bit, "Sorry, but if our house lags off in academics it will reflect badly on me."

Harry shook his head, "Right. sorry."

* * *

The weeks that followed were uneventful and under the increasing strain of their academic workload, none of them had time to consider the mystery of the Staff Draconis. Harry found what time wasn't already taken up by homework was mostly spent out on the Quidditch in the increasingly brutal autumn weather trying to get the team ready for the first game on the fifth of October.

Then, on the Monday of the last week of September, rumors once more swept through the halls of the castle.

Luscious Malfoy was gone.

Harry first heard the news on his way back from Herbology. A group of third year Hufflepuffs were hurrying down to the greenhouses, presumably late for a class when Harry overheard one of them say, "Well so what if we're late for Herbology? Professor Sprout won't mind."

His friend smiled and piped up, "Yeah, Professor Malfoy is the meanest in school and he wasn't even there for Potions this morning."

Harry stumbled a bit in surprise and almost followed them back down to ask them what was going on. Then he checked his watch and hurried up to Defense Against Dark Arts. 

* * *

Argano was perched on his desk in his accustomed fashion and waited a few minutes for the class to sit down and swap rumors back and forth before clearing his throat. "All right, quiet down, I can see we won't be able to start today's lesson before we clear up a few things." He sat silently for a moment while the class settled into an expectant silence. "Well then, you have all heard by now, I'm sure, that our interim Potions master has apparently cut loose the coil and disappeared. Now, I'm sure this is going to be something of an icy disappointment to those of you inclined to seeing conspiracies and shadowy deeds, there's been an emergency of some sort at the Malfoy residence and the professor was needed there immediately. the only reason that his class was deserted this morning was the unfortunate fact that the news arrived to suddenly for a substitute to be notified in time. So again, let me please assure you that this is not some sort of evil scheme as I have heard rumored all morning, and lets have that be the end of it." He glared at the class daring for someone to disagree, apparently no one wished to.

A smile roamed across his scarred face and he smiled. "Right then, did you all read your assignment?" there was the usual half-assenting mumble from the class and Harry picked through his memory trying to remember the difference between basic weapons magic and _kibetic _sword making.

"Potter." Harry looked up to see Ryan's intent gaze land on him.

"Yes sir?"

"Most bladed magic weapons are ordinary swords or knives with spells cast on them. How is a _kibetic_ sword different and why is it an advantage?"

Harry cursed to himself and scrunched a bit further down in his sea. "Er- a _kibetic_ is made enchanted metal and…" He trailed off as his memory failed him completely.

Argano arched an eyebrow. "And?" He closed his eyes briefly as Harry shrugged and wore the exasperated expression that any student would recognize. Then he surveyed the rest of the class, ignoring Hermione's hand which stood above the otherwise immobile room.

"Weasley."

Ron swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"Well, a _kibetic _sword is made from metal that's already been-"

"I believe we've covered that," Ryan interrupted sharply.

"Ah, right, well… It's an advantage because a _kibetic _sword will stay enchanted forever, instead of needing to have more spells cast on it."

"Exactly," Professor Argano smiled and then turned his eyes to Neville, "Longbottom, if I were to shoot an arrow at you and you did not know if it was enchanted or not, what spell would you cast to counter both the physical and possible magical blow?"

Neville stammered out an answer and so it went from there. For another ten minutes they were drilled on the various complicated techniques involved in enchanting and disenchanting weapons, then Ryan pulled a simple looking bow from one of the heavy wardrobes behind his desk and they trooped out to the lawn for another weapon demonstration. When they had all assembled outside by the lake, they saw a plain archery target set up about ten meters away.

Ryan drew an arrow from his quiver and whispered a spell at it while tapping it three times with his wand. Then, before anyone could react he spun on his heel and released the arrow when it was aimed between Harry's eyes.

There was the whisk of an arrow departing string and a flash of wood and steel. Harry gasped with no time to blink or even flinch, the arrow had leapt the two or three feet between himself and Argano in an instant and in that instant Harry was sure he was dead.

Another instant passed and Harry was quite surprised to find himself still among the living. The rest of the class also seemed surprised by this. Harry blinked and turned his attention to Argano who was calmly watching the arrow curve up in a high arc until it was pointed at the target, it sped up and slammed into the center of the target. Ryan smiled, "I always did have fun with that demonstration."

Harry stared at the arrow quivering in the target and tried not to imagine it quivering in his head. Ryan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, you're handling this much better than Slytherin's boy did." With that he turned to the rest of the class and asked, "What spell?"

Hermione raised her hand and he nodded to her, "Granger?"

"It's a seeker spell, and it doesn't need to be applied to arrows or weapons, you can use it to send people things, but you have to be careful what strength you give it, too little and it won't get there or it will get lost, too much and you might kill them."

"Exactly, the incantation is _locaticus _followed by what you want it to find. For example," he held up a pebble and said, "_Locaticus Longbottom,_" and tapped it with his wand just once. It trembled in his fingers and when he let it go it hopped from his palm into the air where it whistled sharply over to tap Neville's forehead before dropping to the ground. "The more times you tap the object with your wand, the more power the spell has." He turned back to Neville, "Go ahead Longbottom, give it a shot."

Neville picked up a stone uncertainly and recited the spell, "_Locaticus Target!_" Then he tapped the stone three times with his wand, except he didn't actually _touched_ the stone.

Professor Argano's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to give warning, but it was too late. The wand leapt from Neville's fingers and sped towards the target. Neville turned quite pale and had time to whisper, "Oh no," before his wand smacked into the target with a withering _thud_!

"My wand!" He cried before bolting across the shore to where it had fallen.

Ron winced, "I hope for all our sakes it's not broken." They all had a few moments to reflect on the miserable time Ron had had their second year when his wand had been broken.

Argano sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well there's an object lesson in this, though I had hoped we might avoid a demonstration. You must actually, touch your wand to the object, otherwise, well…" He trailed off and cast a meaningful eye towards Neville who was trudging back up the beach with a wand that appeared, mercifully, to be intact.

"All right then, we're all going to spend the rest of the class getting a little practice with this, and for homework, I want you to write a paper describing how best to defend against such a spell." He then turned to Paravati Patil and Lavender Brown who had been having a whispered conversation punctuated by giggles for a few minutes. "Also, all of you would do well to note, _ladies_, that should you use this spell to pass notes in my class you will receive a detention." Paravati and Lavender each gave a little gasp and quieted suddenly. The professor turned away, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Harry spent the next ten minutes bouncing pebbles off the back of Hermione's head when she wasn't looking until, when he had turned around to laugh at Ron's misadventure with his robe, a rather large rock smacked into his head. He turned around rubbing the bump that it had made and saw Hermione smiling sweetly at him. Harry made an exaggerated show of rubbing the sore spot and she laughed. 

Ron had managed to send his robe flying across the shore and it was now draped artfully over the target. Harry laughed as Hermione called after him, "Honestly Ron! Couldn't you be a bit more careful with that thing?"

Ryan Argano wandered between groups of students checking and critiquing. When he got to where Harry was sitting he glanced down, "Got it Potter?" Harry demonstrated that he did indeed have the skill mastered by bouncing another pebble of Neville's head. The tall Auror pulled Harry to his feet an handed him the bow, "Give it a try." He turned to bellow to the students who had spread across the shore, "Clear away from the target!" Then he nodded to Harry who cast the spell and tapped the arrow twice, then he knocked it and fired it in a high arc.

Argano watched it traverse upwards and said, "You might have wanted to tap that one more time."

Harry could see why, the arrow, now high above the shore, seemed to be getting confused, it wavered to the left, then the right, then veered of and plunged into the lake.

"And there it goes." Argano muttered mostly to himself.

And indeed, it went, It skipped above and below the surface like a playful dolphin and then, halfway out, seemed to regain its bearings. It plunged on with sureness to the great bulk of the giant squid which had chosen to sun itself in the center of the lake. Harry was taking a few moments to dread having a giant squid mad at him but he needn't have worried, the squid lazily raised a tentacle and caught the arrow, then, just as lazily, snapped it in half.

Professor Argano shrugged, "You might want to work on that one a bit. One other thing," Harry looked up to see that Argano was surveying to make sure they were not heard, "Sideson asked me to tell you that the story about Malfoy having family trouble is a lie, he really has disappeared. Watch yourself. Oh, and tell Weasley and Granger if you must, but try not to let the whole house know."

With that he was gone, and Harry suddenly found a whole new batch of things to worry about. Every now and then, he wished that the professors didn't feel the need to be nice to him.

Author Note: Well there you have it, I wonder what will happen next! Seriously… does anybody know? No? Ah… darn… this will be interesting…

Questions, Comments, and information on any and all Artifacts that will help me conquer the Spirit Realm are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

It's been a long time but Flamers are still accepted.


	14. The Phantom Snitch

Disclaimer: I assure you that the fact that my muse has returned at the same time that J. K. Rowling sent HP:OTP to publish is a coincidence. I unfortunately have no claim to Harry Potter or Hogwarts or any of that wonderful stuff. I can however say that I created Ryan Argano, the _Loranciados_, the Bremus, and Martin Diggory. But it's no sweat off my back if you want to use them in one of your stories.

**__**

14. The Phantom Snitch

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked later that night as they sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room with their Defense Against Dark Arts books spread open around them.

"Do?" Hermione looked up sharply, "We're going to do our work, that's what."

Ron rolled his eyes, "A Death Eater professor has disappeared without a word, people can now apparate at will within school grounds, our new professor has shown a predilection for shooting things at Harry and you're worried about our next History of Magic essay? Don't you think surviving this year is a bit more important than whatever it was that Wendell the Wacky did in 1296?"

"I should hope the two of you would be a bit more concerned about your History of Magic essays considering you both failed the last one. And it's _Wedge_ the Wacky, not Wendell."

Ron shook his head, "Look, we failed because the Library's been burned down, and unlike Professor Blinns, who has literally _nothing_ better to do, we can't remember every inane and obscure fact from the entire History of Magic."  
"Why are we arguing about History of Magic," Harry began after flipping through his book in frustration, "when we still haven't finished our Defense Against Dark Arts homework?"

Hermione sighed, "My point is that, just like the Staff Draconis, we can't do anything about it, nor do we have the time to try. It's not as if we can just up and leave to go looking for Malfoy and furthermore, I don't know what Sideson and the rest are trying to accomplish by telling us this."

Harry glanced at his watch and groaned. "I'll see you later, let me know if you figure out what spell he's talking about."

"You can't have practice now, it's eight o'clock at night."

"Angelina inherited Oliver's love for practices at odd hours. We've got a match this Saturday and we don't know anything about Hufflepuff's new keeper. Ron can I see your Herbology notes when I get back?"

"Sure, but I don't see what you need them for, we don't have Herbology 'till Wednesday."

Harry shrugged, "Thanks." He then gathered his books together and trudged up to his dormitory. After grabbing his broom and shrugging on his practice robe he descended again, passed the corner where Hermione and Ron had started arguing again, and headed out through the Portrait Hole.

"Headed for the library dear?" The fat lady asked as the portrait swung closed.

"Nope, Quidditch practice."

"At this hour?" The fat lady shook her head, "My, my, my."

Harry offered a smile and then made his way down through the twisting corridors and stairways and out the front entrance. Once outside, he hopped onto his broom and swooped over to the Quidditch green. Fred and George were hovering there waiting with Beater clubs in hand. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had graduated the year before and their Chaser positions had been filled by a third year boy named Matthew and a second year girl named Johanna. Replacing Oliver Wood as Keeper was a silent dark haired fourth year named Lindsey. The three of them were clumped together on the ground idly waiting for practice to start. Harry dropped in beside Fred and they chatted until Angelina herself walked out of the locker room entrance pulling the box containing each of the necessary balls behind her, then she climbed onto her broom and rose up to meet them. Matt, Johanna and Lindsey all mounted their brooms as well. When they were hanging in a loose circle above the center of the field Angelina pointed out the Weasley brothers and ordered sharply, "Ok, you two, I want you to start drilling your Bludger Ballistic maneuver, I wan it ready for Saturday."

Fred raised a hand and smiled, "Before we do, I have a question."

"What?"

It was George who answered, "It's dark, we play in the daytime, why are we practicing now?"

"Because," she snapped, "Slytherin managed to book all the scheduled practice time for this week and this is the only time we get," she glared at them both. "Now get going!"

Harry spent the next half hour tearing after the snitch, catching it several times with no problem. After that he simply hovered and watched the other players chase each other through the gloom. Finally, Angelina called them all down and informed them that practice was over. With that, they trouped up to the castle and back to the common room.

* * *

That Saturday dawned cold and gusty, well befitting the beginning of October. Dying leaves rustled discontentedly in the trees while the sun broke over a sullenly frosted castle. There was the usual clamor during breakfast time as everyone got ready for the game. Harry ate a light breakfast amid the backslapping and encouragement, then he and the rest of the team made their way to the locker room to change.

Once they were all gathered in their Crimson Gryffindor robes, Angelina pulled up the blackboard and began her pre game speech. Or at least she tried. "Ok team…" was as far as she got before both Weasley twins had their hands in the air. "what do you two want?"

George smiled innocently, "Please tell us that you are not planning on giving us any of Oliver's speeches."

"Or strategy sessions." Fred piped up.

"And lets not have any encouragement."

"Or criticism."

She shook her head, "Are you two done?"

"Oh I suppose so."

"As I was saying, It's been a rough week and we're playing a more established team, still I'm confident that our three newest players will make us all proud out there today." Harry glanced over to where Johanna, Matt, and Lindsey were sitting, all looking as if they hadn't gotten any breakfast and a bit sick with nerves. "We've worked hard on these strategies so I'm confident we'll be able to pull through. Beaters, are you two ready?" Fred and George flashed identical grins and nodded. "Great, how about you, Harry? Ready to get the season started?"

Harry nodded and Angelina clapped her hands together. "Right, let's go!"

The team headed out of the room and out onto the sunlit Quidditch pitch. The elevated stands were thronged with students and faculty, most of whom were swathed in the colors of their house. The red mass in the Gryffindor's stands roared their approval as their team mounted and flew to the center of the field where Madame Hooch was circling. A few moments later, the roar was answered from the Hufflepuff stands as their yellow robed team zoomed out to rank opposite the Gryffindors. Madame Hooch nodded to each Captain and both teams lowered to the ground. She grinned in the crisp autumn wind and kicked open the box. The bludgers and snitch blasted free and zoomed into the bright sky. Madam Hooch whipped the red Quaffle into the air and blasted her whistle.

Both teams tore into the air, whirling about, trying to get a position on the Quaffle as it fell. Harry rolled away from the developing hair-ball and looped higher above the field. He saw Hufflepuff's seeker dodge low and head for the Hufflepuff stands. After a quick glance around, Harry saw that the snitch had not appeared yet. Meanwhile Lee Jordan was bawling play-by-play into the megaphone.

"Hufflepuff in possession! Jack Mayers is showing some incredible moves as he heads for the Gryffindor goal! A pass to their newest chaser Christina Tasca!" The nimble third year looped behind the Gryffindor and spun her broom for a crushing shot towards the lowest goal. A blur of red blasted past and punted the Quaffle up over the goal.

"Fantastic Save! In case you missed her, that was Lindsey Kline, Gryffindor's newest Keeper. She's just proved her worth. Angelina Johnson seizes the Quaffle and heads for the Hufflepuff Goal! And we seem to have some activity with the Gryffindor Beaters!" 

Indeed there was, Fred and George had rounded up both Bludgers and were smashing them back and forth between themselves as they raced up the field. Angelina dove and swooped beneath the crossing balls. The two Hufflepuff Chasers on the other hand, tried to loop above the barrier but were slowed too much to have any hope of catching up with Angelina. Fred and George rolled away at the exact same moment and the Bludgers rocketed away in opposite directions, then started homing in on the Hufflepuff Chasers pursuing Angelina.

"Amazing Maneuvers! Johnson has a clear shot at the goal!" Angelina made for the center goal but rolled at the last minute to lob it through the lower left. "GRYFFINDOR! A classic feint by Captain Angelina Johnson puts Gryffindor on the board ten to nothing!"

As one of Hufflepuff's Chasers spiraled down to receive the Quaffle, Harry thought he caught a glimpse of gold at the opposite end of the field. Hufflepuff's Seeker was circling higher above the field and hadn't seemed to notice it yet. Harry tightened his grip on his Firebolt and rocketed toward the Gryffindor Goal. The snitch was buzzing around near the leftmost goal post. Harry urged the Firebolt to greater speed and the snitch seemed to catch note of him as it swooped up and away towards the Gryffindor stands.

Harry barely heard Lee Jordan call out "HUFFLEPUFF!" as they scored, he was too intent on capturing the snitch. It wound its way through the air, looping just out of reach whenever Harry closed on it. Harry could feel the eyes of the crowd slowly coming to focus on him as people began to realize what he was doing. 

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hufflepuff seeker roll into a steep dive towards another snitch! Harry lunged forward to grab the snitch and just as his fingers were about to close over it, it vanished with a pop. Harry cried out in surprise and his broom unbalanced from his leaning so far forward.

Harry felt his head spinning as he righted himself and circled high above the crowd. The other snitch seemed to have gotten away from Hufflepuff's chaser. Both houses had managed to score respectably in a short time and the score stood 30 - 20 Gryffindor. Each house scored twice more before Harry caught sight of the snitch again.

This time it was high above the Slytherin stands, circling and darting back and forth. Harry pulled up and gave chase and soon found himself wheeling crazily to and fro near the surface of the field. The grass was a revolving green blur beneath him as he tried to close in on the snitch, and once again he heard a familiar buzz in his ear, and a golden snitch blew by with Hufflepuff's seeker in hot pursuit. 

The crowd was beginning to notice something wrong and Harry pulled up short as a whistle blasted for a time out. Lee Jordan's voice echoed out over the arena. "Madame Hooch has called a referee's time out and both teams are making their way to the center of the field. There appear to be two snitches!"

Harry and the Gryffindor's dropped to the field and stood in a semi-circle around Madame Hooch. The Hufflepuffs landed and circled up opposite of them. Madame Hooch nodded to Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker, "Harry, Ila, what's going on up there?"

Harry shook his head, "I see a snitch and I go after it."

"Same here," the Hufflepuff Seeker shrugged as well.

There was a whistling sound and a bludger dropped towards them, Fred batted it away and turned to Madame Hooch. "I'd recommend we not drag this out, ma'am, the Bludgers are getting antsy."

Madame Hooch nodded. "Right then, this game isn't over until the right snitch gets caught. If either you grabs a hold of one, the rest of you are to stay in the air until I confirm it's real. Good luck to you all." With that she blasted her whistle again and both teams rose into the air once more.

"We're getting underway again with the score standing at 80 - 60, Hufflepuff. A consensus seems to have been reached and both teams are off!"

Harry and the Ila circled for quite some time waiting for a glimpse of gold among the flashing colors below. Harry felt a buzz past his ear and saw a glint of gold in the corner of his eye, he rolled downward and dove after the tiny ball. He closed quickly stretching his fingers to capture the snitch, but something about it caught Harry's eyes. It was just a flicker, but for the barest moment, it was no longer a golden snitch but something black and cold and malevolent, lying in wait to spring and attack. Harry gasped and wheeled away to where he could see Ila pursuing the other snitch, what Harry was sure was the real one.

"Both Seekers seem to be after the same snitch now, with Gryffindor's Potter giving up on the one he was pursuing! But it seems to be following him!"

Harry spared a glance over his shoulder and sure enough, the golden impostor was buzzing madly after him. Harry and Ila were about the same distance from the snitch, and Harry was closing faster. He gripped his broom handle as tight as he could and the Firebolt accelerated in magnificent stride. Harry shot out his hand and grabbed the snitch, looping high over the center of the field with his hand raised in triumph.

The stands exploded into roars of cheering as Madame Hooch flew up to inspect the snitch. She took it and held it above her head to signify that it was indeed the true snitch. But then she paled and gasped "Harry!"

Harry spun around and saw the fake snitch closing fast. It's golden exterior exploded away and revealed a twisting black thing that was all wings and claws and gnashing teeth, Harry ducked but felt something tearing through his shoulder. He dove knowing that his Firebolt would be able to outstrip the monster, whatever it was. When he was a mere five feet above the pitch, something slammed into him from behind and threw him sprawling from his broom. A buzzing filled his ears and he rolled over to see the thing streaking down towards him, blades whizzing in anticipation of slashing and tearing through flesh.

Then Harry felt something long and slender drop into his right hand that was sprawled beside him. Not sure what he was doing, he whipped it upward and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The thing froze and dropped. Harry rolled away as it landed with a thud. He starred at what appeared to be nothing but gears and knives and dragonfly wings jumbled together by insanity when it was crushed by a heavy boot. Ryan Argano was looking down at the thing with great distaste, then he reached down and pulled Harry to his feet. "We'd best get that shoulder looked at Potter." Harry glanced at his left shoulder and saw that it was indeed bleeding terribly, then he looked dumbly at his right hand, for though he knew what it was, he couldn't understand how it got there.

He was looking at Hermione's wand.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: I just want to say how great it is to be writing again, even if it does appear that no one is reading this… Oh well, 's my own fault for having writer's block for so long. If you read, please review, I do hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Questions, Comments, and Honorary Degrees are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com.

FLAMERS ACCEPTED


	15. A Sliver of Silver

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write about him because I can't seem to find anything better to do with my spare time. Well, I guess I could look for a job…

Author Note: Enjoy!

**__**

15. A Sliver of Silver

An hour later found Harry in an infirmary thronged with jubilant Gryffindors. The team had arrived first, still in robes to congratulate him on his capture, then the rest of the house had arrived to heap on their praises and wishes for a speedy recovery. Madame Pomfrey was not very pleased with the crowd, but she had treated enough Quidditch related injuries to know that it was unavoidable.

Ron and Hermione finally managed to fight their way to his bedside and Harry handed Hermione her wand with a grin. "I think this is yours."

Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him, though she was careful not to put any pressure on his wounded shoulder. "We were so worried about you."

Harry was about to answer when a box of fudge was shoved in front of his face and someone shouted, "Here you go Harry!"

Harry was just about to take one when Ron snatched it from his grasp. Harry laughed to see him glaring at George who was grinning unabashedly. Ron shook his head, "Harry's just been wounded, he doesn't need to be turned into a canary!"

Fred raised a finger, "Actually, those are the parakeet variety."

Ron bristled, but Harry just laughed. Shaking his head Ron faced his older siblings. "All right, clear off now."

Laughing even harder, Fred and George withdrew, and most of the crowd went with them. Angelina gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and one last word of thanks, before sweeping the rest of the house up on her way out.

Ron and Hermione stayed and Harry sat up a bit further in his bed. He nodded to Hermione's wand. "So how did I get that?"

"You can thank Neville for that."

Henry arched an eyebrow doubtfully. "Neville?"

Hermione nodded, then raised her wand and tapped at the air twice, "_Locaticus Harry!_" She flipped the wand back over her shoulder. It flew away, then reversed direction and looped over her shoulder to land on Harry's chest.

Harry handed it back and, not for the first time, felt awe rush over him at the ingenuity and resourcefulness of his friends. Madame Pomfrey soon came and shooed them away, then set to checking the progress of her healing spell while Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke a few hours later and was released from the infirmary in time to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner. The rest of the evening passed peaceably enough and come Monday, the regular schedule resumed. However, as the days drew on Harry began to notice a worsening pain in his shoulder where he had been cut.

About two weeks later he sat down to breakfast and winced particularly hard. Hermione shook her head, "Harry, that cut was awfully deep, you should ask Madame Pomfrey to take another look at it."

"Give it a rest Hermione," Ron grumped, "Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have let him out of the infirmary if there was something to be worried about."

"Honestly Ron, shouldn't you be a bit more concerned for Harry's well being?"

Ron bristled, "I _am_ concerned about Harry. But you're just being a prat about it because you want something to worry about."

Harry sighed as he sensed he was no longer the real concern of the conversation. It wasn't that he minded the loss of attention, in fact sometimes he felt they both spent too much time trying to look after him, but these arguments were becoming more and more frequent between Ron and Hermione as the weeks wore on. Harry had fair and well given up on trying to decipher the behavior his two friends were exhibiting towards each other, one moment they'd be sitting close together, smiling contentedly, the next they'd be in the middle of some huge row that would usually end up involving the majority of the people around them. And the arguments were all over the _stupidest_ things.

Ginny, who had just taken a seat next to Harry, leaned over and whispered, "They act enough like it, when do you think he'll give her the ring and make it official?"

Harry burst out laughing but winced as another abominable lurch of pain sliced through his left side. Ginny gave him a worried look and surely Ron and Hermione would have doesn't the same if they weren't so busy screaming at each other.

Harry offered up a weak grin, "Don't worry, I'm just a bit sore is all."

Ginny smiled in return, "I'm glad to hear that." Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind it registered that this was probably the first time Ginny had spoken to him normally all year. Another part of his mind wondered why this seemed like such a good thing.

Harry took a bite of toast, then turned back to Ginny, ignoring the argument behind him which seemed to be reaching epic proportions. "So how's this year going for you, Ginny?"

Ginny glanced over and noticed his attention, for some reason Harry could not understand, she suddenly paled, then blushed furiously beneath her freckles and stammered out, "Um.. f-fine. It's, it's going fine, just fine." Her eyes darted to the side and she grabbed her books sudenly, "Great, really," she concluded before rushing away from the table. Harry followed her with his eyes and spent equal time wondering what had made her leave, and why he felt so disappointed that she had.

The mail arrived shortly after that and Hedwig dropped down with three rolls of parchment tied to her leg. Harry smiled and untied the letters. Then when he noticed Hedwig eyeing the bacon on his plate, he picked up a scrap and fed it to her. He ruffled her feathers and mused, "I think you hold my mail until you know they're serving bacon." As reply she snapped the bacon into her beak and flapped up to join the other owls headed for the owlerie.

He pulled open the first roll which was grubby parchment that looked as if it had been folded a few times and gotten wet at least once. Harry's eyes lit up and he cried out happily, "Hagrid!"

This was enough to grab the attention of Ron and Hermione, even in the middle of their prodigious argument, which Harry had just noted, somehow ended up on the topic of Hermione's summer in Bulgaria. How they had come to that point, Harry had no desire to know. Hermione gasped in delight, "Hagrid? What's he written?"

Harry lay out the parchment so they could all see. 

__

Harry -

Just wanted to let you know that I'll be headed back Hogwarts way soon and hope to find you well. Fang misses you awfully and so do I of course. Hope you had a good B - Day even though I couldn't write to ya just then. Lookin' forward to hearin all 'bout your year so far. And say hi to 'Mione and Ron for me. See you soon.

- Hagrid

Ron grinned, "This is great! Hagrid must be done with the Gi-"

"Ron! Not so loud!" Hermione glared at him sharply and for once Ron did not argue.

"-must be done up north," Ron finished.

"Well this is wonderful," Hermione stood and gathered her things, "now if you'll excuse me." She smiled and made her way out of the Great Hall. Ron looked after her with a conflicted expression, then after a moment, silently gathered his own things and hurried after her while trying not to give the impression that he was not hurrying at all, and certainly not hurrying after her. Harry looked back to his other two letters and tried not to think about how strangely his friends were acting.

Harry opened the second letter, almost hoping it might be from Sirius, but it was only a note from Angelina telling him that she had managed to get them a better practice slot for the week and that he should work his schedule accordingly.

Harry unrolled the final letter which was written on Hogwarts stationary.

Mr. Potter,

Please remain in Transfiguration today after class, there is a matter which the staff wishes to discuss with you. I have informed Professor Sprout that we will be needing you so you will not suffer any punishment for arriving late. thank you for your cooperation. 

Prof. McGonagall 

Harry shrugged and looked at his watch. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to get back to the common room and still be on time to Transfiguration. He pulled his books into his bag and made his way through the thinning crowd and up towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Sometime later, after the rest of his class had left the Transfiguration room and the last of the safety-pin turned dragonflies had been rounded up, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and said simply, "Follow me if you will."

Harry expected to end up in Sideson's office, but instead found himself in an unused classroom a few doors down from Argano's Defense Against Dark Arts room. Madame Pomfrey, Marcus Sideson, and Ryan Argano all stood around a table towards the front of the room. Harry was led forward to join them and he saw the shattered remains of the beast that had attacked him laid out carefully and methodically inside a glass case on the table.

Harry leaned closer to inspect it. It was a fantastic thing, impossibly intricate in its construction and design. Tiny gears were set in delicate seeming racks and attached to a complex series of wings and pulleys, which were in turn attached to no less then twenty seven sets of blades set at varying angles and of many sizes from the size of a canine tooth, the four largest ones, each about the size of a human hand. The thing was all in all the size of a Quaffle and Harry didn't want to think about how complex the spell must have been to disguise it as a snitch. It had also been treated or cleaned somehow, for while Harry remembered a black, buzzing horror, this thing was completely made of brilliantly shining silver.

As Harry's face approached the glass of the case, The thing inside trembled and jerked. One of the large blades wrenched upwards before the gears seized and with a squeal of twisting metal, it fell limp. The whole delicate construction continued to shudder in its fit until a heavy hand landed on Harry's uninjured shoulder and pulled him back gently.

Ryan Argano leaned closer over the shoulder he was gripping and whispered intently, "See, even after it's been destroyed and trapped, even sealed in that case with all those spells, it still smells his blood."

Harry shivered, then felt another gut-spinning twist of pain in his shoulder, deeper than the pain had ever felt before, almost clawing into his chest. He moaned and fell to his knees gasping. Ryan pulled him a bit away from the table and crouched beside him.

"That thing over on that table, things like it are called _Mercury's Malice_. It's made entirely of silver, enchanted silver. It's a _kibetic_ device that has one purpose only, to kill a single target. It's very core must be enchanted with the intent to kill its target, to kill _you_, Potter. And it's trying even now…"

"Please Professor," Sideson interrupted, "get to the point. Tell him what's wrong."

Argano nodded, "There is a piece of it inside you, inside the shoulder that was cut when it attacked you. It's trying to kill you even now, because that is the whole purpose for which it was made. Now this is very important, we can't take it out."

Harry's eyes widened, "What?"

Argano nodded, "It's gotten too far, it's moved to deep, to try and cut it out now would push it straight into your heart. Instead, we've prepared a very, _very _strong holding spell which will keep it locked inside you, most likely it will have to stay there for the rest of your life. But it won't kill you, because it will never be able to reach your heart."

He stood and backed away and Madame Pomfrey swept forward with a beaker in her hand. "You'll need to be asleep while they perform the spell, please drink this."

Harry took the beaker slowly and drank the heavy liquid without complaint. Immediately he felt himself dropping away to sleep but they must have thought he was asleep before he truly was because a moment later he heard them talking in hushed whispers.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded incredibly tense.

"Yes," Ryan answered, "this is the only spell sure to hold it."

"But even so, the spell is so unstable, if he's exposed to any raw magic force, it'll fail and that thing will rip him to pieces."

"Can't be helped. He might die later, but if we don't do this, he'll die _now_."

Sideson's voice cut across, "Enough, there's no choice, do it."

With that Harry's last bits of consciousness slipped away and he drifted into very troubled dreams indeed.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Please Review, I understand that this is new to most of you, but I assure you that many people reviewed it when it was in the Harry Potter Author Fic Section, so I'd like to keep a good thing going.

Questions, Comments, and Movie Rights are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com.

Flamers Accepted.


	16. Snape's Return

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I don't own Harry Potter, I wish you'd stop rubbing it in.

Author Note: My Muse is struggling to abandon me once more but I managed to beat this chapter out of her before she fled. I've managed to lay a trap, so we'll see if I can't get her back in short order to get more work done on this. Enjoy.

**__**

16. Snape's Return

"The assassin failed."

"Yes my Lord."

There was a hissing sound of anger and an impression of cold stone and green flames.

"You try to heavily on my mercy Wormtail. You assured me that our remaining insider would have no trouble dispatching of Potter."

"We did not know he'd be sent a wand, and still, all is not lost."

"_Crucio_." This was followed by an agonized scream. "You've failed too many times Wormtail, tell me why I don't kill you know, I have no more use for you it seems."

"But-" the voice was gasping in pain, "He still may die!"

A hiss of wary anticipation resolved itself into a single word. "_How?_"

"The device… please my Lord! The pain, it's too-"

"Tell me how!"

Another scream pierced through the shifting gloom and now the whining voice was trembling in agony. "There is a piece inside of him! It's been sealed with a spell, but…" and here his words meshed together into another bray of pain and terror.

"But what?"

"Any strong magic fields will destroy the spell and kill him!"

The low crackling sound that had been pervading the room ceased abruptly and the pained screams were replaced by harsh but relieved panting.

"It would seem that your desperate attempts to save your ratty little tail have paid off. Send word to our remaining insider and tell him that Potter must be forced near the staff. Then we'll be done with him for good."

"And if the Gunslinger interferes?"

A cold laugh punctuated this question. "He won't be allowed near that staff, they're terrified of his craft, they won't risk it waking again."

"Yes my Lord… but what about Lucius, why did he-"

"Lucius has more important work to do here. Don't question me Wormtail."

"Never, my Lord… Is there any danger of-"

With a bolt of pain in his scar, Harry felt himself rising towards wakefulness and the two voices changed quality to far more familiar and comforting ones.

"-any danger of another one?"

"I doubt it, the first would have taken years to make."

"Still, so much rides on this boy…"

The voices were murmurs, Harry had trouble grasping them in the fuddled darkness that pervaded his brain.

"Don't fret too much, he certainly won't be the first one to survive one of those devices. I'm more worried about how it was introduced in the first place."

"It must have to do with the staff…"

Harry was becoming more aware of who was in the room with him. He thought he had caught Professor McGonagall's severe voice in the last line, the other seemed to have the firmer tones of the Auror professor, Ryan Argano.

"Well I don't see what good that does us since we can't get to it to repair it."

"I had hoped he might be able to get to it…"

"Not a chance, the enchantment would crush the spell and kill him, even if he could get close to it. No doubt he's a good flyer, but those winds…"

Harry stirred and his eyes fluttered.

"No more of this, he's waking."

Harry moaned and his eyes snapped open, his hand fled to his scar which still throbbed dully. Ryan Argano and Minerva McGonagall stood beside the table he was lying on and the scarred Auror handed him a small flask containing some sort of peppery potion. Harry drank it and felt the lethargy flee his body as he came fully awake.

"Well Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall looked him up and down as he sat up, "how do you feel?"

Harry shrugged his left shoulder experimentally and felt no pain other than a bit of stiffness that suggested he'd been sleeping on that hard table for quite some time. "Fine, I guess." He looked around and noticed that he was in the same classroom, not in the infirmary as he had expected. He also noticed he was shirtless and shivered in the cool dusky light. Professor Argano handed him his shirt and as he pulled it on, Harry noticed an intricate little mark that appeared to eight or nine figure-eights interlocking with letters or symbols so small that he couldn't make them out. It appeared to have been branded on him just above his heart. "Is that where the-"

"Yes, that's where it is, and where it's going to stay." Argano cut him off with an abruptness that seemed a bit odd to Harry. Harry glanced at it again and shuddered at how close to his heart it had come.

"If you're sure you're feeling all right Mr. Potter, please finish dressing and come with me. Headmaster Sideson would like to speak with you." She turned her eyes to Ryan, "That is assuming we're done here Professor?"

"Yes, nothing more we can do."

"Then please come with me."

Harry swung his legs off the table and felt them pop from soreness. He stretched them fully before standing. "How long was I asleep?" he asked while he finished pulling on his T-shirt.

"Two days."

"Two _days_?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yes, it was a very complicated spell, we told your friends that you had a rather nasty illness and they were to stay out of the infirmary to avoid contagion. Your teachers have a better idea of what's going on, but many of them have also been kept in the dark as to the true nature of your malady."

"Why?"

"Because someone in this school is passing information about you to the Death-Eaters and we believe they're a member of the faculty."

She swept to the door and looked out rather sneakily before beckoning for Harry to follow. She led him through a dizzying maze of secret passages and short cuts that would have impressed even Fred and George. Soon Harry found himself in a grand corridor he was sure he had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Harry gazed around at the ornate splendor and was reminded of the main hall of the Ministry of Magic.

"We're in the faculty section. You should feel honored, Mr. Potter, very rare indeed are the students admitted in here. I don't believe even your friends Fred and George Weasley have managed to enter this section of the castle."

"I thought we were going to see Sideson."

"We are, we're meeting him in the Headmaster's lounge, we fear his office may be observed somehow and things will be said at this meeting which can not reach the ears of You-Know-Who at any cost."

She swept him through a heavy mahogany door and into a large but cozy room lit by soft glowing sconces burning with a muted golden flame which filled the room with a constant, warm ambiance. Several large couches of ancient Dragon hide leather were arranged around a enormous coffee table topped with gleaming Onyx. The room smelled heavily of old leather and old cigars and everything seemed designed to engender rest and comfort.

Opposite the door was a gigantic hearth which stood cold and empty. Above it was a huge mantle dominated by a carved relief of each of Hogwarts' standards in a ferocious pose. The eyes of each creature were inlaid with a precious stone of that houses color. A ruby for the Lion, Sapphire for the Raven, Emerald for the Serpent, and Amber for the badger. On either side of the hearth was a tall floor to ceiling window which arched at the top. Both were covered by heavy black curtains which created shadowy areas where the sconce light did not seem to reach.

A voice spoke from one of these shadows and Harry felt something cold slither down his back in recognition. "Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed and tried to remind himself that he had nothing to fear from this man. "Hello professor."

A low chuckle followed that remark. "Not at the moment I'm afraid," here he stepped into the light, "for now I'm simply Mr. Snape." Severus Snape stood looking like some pale and black robed vampire in the warm golden light. Harry noted that he appeared even more sickly and ill fed than usual. Snape turned and with a skeletal hand threw open the curtains to reveal the sullen, iron gray sky outside. The weak light stole through the room and the warm sconces seem to dim to nothing leaving the room in a dusky half twilight.

Professor McGonagall propelled Harry further into the room with a gentle shove and then stepped around him. "Hello Severus." She gestured pointedly at the hearth with her wand and a warm roaring fire sprang into being.

"Minerva," Snape smiled and it seemed, for all of its weakness, to be genuine. Harry lowered himself onto one of the ancient couches and marveled at the fascinating décor while he waited for Sideson to arrive.

Snape surveyed the room with an unreadable expression. "This room has been used by every headmaster since the school was built. Did you know that Potter?"

"No, not really."

Snape smiled, "I've heard that you've kept yourself remarkably well behaved this year. All ready a month and a half and you don't seem to have lost too many points for your house. Even managed to avoid detention it would seem." He stalked over to drop onto the couch opposite of Harry. "It is a refreshing change to see you taking my advice to heart for once."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that one, "Yes sir."

Snape didn't seem to hear him, instead he just stared gloomily out the window and the silence in the room grew heavier.

Professor McGonagall checked her watch. "Well, I'm afraid I must attend to a class of third-year Ravenclaws so you'll have to excuse me. I'm sure Marcus won't be long. Glad to see you all right Severus." Snape nodded but did not take his eyes from the gloom outside. In the pale light, Harry thought he saw a nasty half healed scar marring his cheek.

Harry sat silently starring into the fire and tried not to think about the malevolent bit of metal inside him, straining towards his heart every moment, with nothing holding it back but a spell that it seemed was only going to delay the inevitable...

The door clicked open and Harry turned to see Marcus Sideson enter looking drawn and tired. He seemed to relax a touch when he saw Harry. "Ah, Harry, good to see you up and about. Dumbledore would never forgive me if I allowed you to die in his absence." He sat wearily on one of the unoccupied chairs and turned to Snape. "Severus it's been a long time. However I think we'll both agree that these are somewhat better circumstances considering."

Snape nodded, "Yes, indeed, but please don't feel that you have anything to apologize for, we both know things now we could not have known then."

Sideson sighed heavily and Harry noticed he seemed much more weighed down by the duties of being Headmaster than Dumbledore had ever appeared, even in the most terrible of times. "That's certainly true." He stretched an arm wearily. "Well then, to business."

Harry looked up as both adults turned their attention on him. "Why did you want to speak to me Headmaster?"

"First of all," and here he dropped a roll of parchment in front of Harry, "Professor Dumbledore sends his greetings. Go ahead and read it."

Harry unrolled the letter and read the strong, elegant script.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. Marcus has been kind enough to inform me of your latest brush with darkness. I wish you a speedy recovery and am sure you will pull through. By now, I'm guessing that you have heard from Hagrid the good news that he will be returning to you soon. I have also been in touch with "snuffles" and he wishes me to convey his well being to you, as well as to apologize for him that he has been unable to write. Lastly, I wish to remind you that extraordinary minds and tool can overcome the most insurmountable barriers.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry smiled and re-rolled the parchment. "Was there anything else?"

Sideson nodded, "Yes, Severus, please deliver your message as well."

Snape nodded and withdrew a minuscule vial from somewhere in his volumes oh his sleeves. Inside was a shifting golden liquid which captured and recast the light from the wall sconces. "Drink it now."

Harry took it hesitantly and looked at him questioningly.

Sideson nodded, "Drink it Harry, it's a potion to strengthen the holding spell and Professor Snape is here at very great risk to deliver it."

Harry pulled the stop and drank the potion. It was surprisingly cool in temperature and taste considering it's glowing appearance. He waited a moment and felt nothing, he looked questioningly at Snape who only nodded in satisfaction.

Sideson sighed in relief. "Thank you Snape. Will you be staying the night or would it be safer for you to return now?"

Snape glanced out at the iron colored sky again and was silent for a time. "Best to go now, the longer I stay the more chances that the spy will see me."

"Right, you're sure you entered unnoticed?"

"I'm confident that no one but Dumbledore knows of the entrance I used."

"Good, and once you're out?" Sideson left the question hanging in the air. In response, Snape pulled another small vial from his robes.

"I have all ready prepared a selective memory potion to take once I am on my way."

Sideson nodded. "Thank you for your courage." Both he and Snape stood and Harry followed suit. Sideson held out his hand and Snape shook it formally. "Good Luck, Severus."

"Until we meet again Marcus." He turned with a nod to Harry and was gone.

Professor Sideson sighed and sank back down onto his couch. "Have a seat Harry, we've got some more to discuss before you go back to life as usual." It occurred to Harry that life as usual might be rather hard after this. "Before I tell you the things I must, o you have any questions?"

"What is the Staff Draconis?"

Of the questions Sideson might have been expecting, this didn't seem to be one of them. Marcus drew in a hissed breath. "How did you hear about that?"

"It's mentioned in Hogwarts: A History and when I was waking up, I thought I heard it mentioned. Or maybe I dreamed it."

Sideson eyed him, most likely considering how much to tell. "The Staff Draconis is what stops people from apparating within the Hogwarts grounds. Actually, a combination of the Staff and amplification stone. The staff produces intense magic fields and the amplifier projects it out over the grounds, it distrusts many things, electronics, apparation, things like that."

"So what's wrong with it?"

"We don't know and we can't get to it to fix it."

"Where is-"

"Don't bother asking, I won't tell you." Sideson was looking at him with such finality, it was almost a glare. "Listen to me Harry. I know you and your friends have a habit of saving the day, but this time you have no choice. If you go after that staff, you _will_ be killed."

"What?"

"The magic resonance of that staff would destroy that holding spell, and nothing would stop that sliver from entering your heart. Any other questions?"

"What was Professor Argano doing when he killed those Death Eaters?"

"That is a technique called Gunslinger's Craft. It's very dangerous and as far as I know, Ryan is the only person to master it in a hundred years. If you want to know more about it, you'll have to ask him. The history of the technique and the Loranciados is one and the same." He snorted at this, "Considering how much he likes to talk about his guns, I doubt you'll get much of an answer about any of that." Here he checked his watch. "No more questions I think. I need you to listen carefully.

"There is a spy here and the only conclusion we've been able to reach is that it is a member of the staff. Snape is still considered a faithful Death-Eater, if it were known that he was here, he'd be killed immediately. You must not speak of your injury. You must not tell _anyone_. Not even Mr. Weasley of Ms. Granger. You will stick to the story that you were ill and you will not speak of the device, or the Staff Draconis. If the spy were to know about your weakness, it would be too easy to lure you into a trap and kill you. Do you understand?"

Harry sat silently, allowing to sink in that he would be truly alone this time. He saw Sideson waiting patiently for his answer and nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

"Good." Rather than looking relieved, Sideson seemed even more somber. "I know this will be hard, but you must be strong." With that he stood and gestured for Harry to do the same. "You'll spend the night in the infirmary and return to class tomorrow. Follow me."

Harry swallowed, and with one last glance around the fantastic room, stood and followed him out.

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Whee, this is fun! Here muse… Here musey musey musey! Be vewy vewy quiet, we's huntin' astral projections of inspiration! Anyway, while I try and get my inspiration back, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW! PLEASE! ahem… where was I? Oh right… Here muse…

Question, Comments, and pre-publish editions of HP and the Order of the Phoenix are to be sent to Sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Flamers Accepted!


	17. Dad's Old Cloak

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Author Note: Hey, I'm back. Sorry this took so long but, English essays must take precedence over Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter sprung from a problem I've always had with part of book two. I honestly didn't see much need for the Polyjuice potion, not that it wasn't fun… Ah well, here goes.

**__**

17. Dad's Old Cloak

The next two weeks crawled by slowly and Harry reluctantly got used to not being able to tell his friends about his injury. However, he decided that there had been nothing in his promise to Sideson about asking Ron and Hermione to help him figure out who the remaining spy was. Holloween fell on a Thursday, giving them a four day weekend. Harry decided to bring it up at the feast.

Hermione managed to get both Ron and Harry to spend most of Holloween day in the newly repaired and restored library studying for their O.W.L.s which, she kept insisting, they would be taking a lot sooner than they thought.

Ron and Hermione spent the time saying very little and sitting very close together while Harry tried not to pay too much attention to them and browsed through the stacks trying to remember the titles of books he needed for History of Magic and Potions.

Finally, around three o'clock, they managed to convince her that they had done enough studying and that it was time to relax a bit on their holiday. they returned to their common room and Harry and Ron sat down to a game of Chess.

_Now's as good a time as any, _Harry thought to himself.

"Sideson came to see me while I was in the infirmary." 

"Really?" Hermione glanced over from the book she was reading next to Ron, "What did he want?"

"Well, he explained a few things to me, about Professor Argano and the Staff Draconis mostly, but he also mentioned something about being careful because there's still a Death-Eater insider somewhere in the school."

Ron ordered his queen to smash Harry's knight before looking up from the board. "Did he have any ideas who it could be?"

"He thought it might be a member of the faculty."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm more worried about the staff Draconis, what did he say about it?"

Harry didn't want them asking why he wasn't allowed near it so he chose his words carefully. "Well, he told me that it's a magical device that blocks things like apparation and electronics. He kind of hinted that that wasn't its whole purpose though, saying it only worked because it's attached to some sort of amplifier stone."

"So it is broken?"

Harry nodded, "It's broken but he said they can't get to it to fix it." He moved forward a rook to block Ron's knight.

Ron took a moment to survey the board before responding. "Do they have any idea what's wrong with it?" He ordered a pawn that Harry had not considered a threat to take out the rook.

"No, he didn't say." Harry squinted at the board trying to see what he had missed.

Hermione shook her head, "That's a shame, if we knew what was wrong, we might be able to figure something out."

"Back to the Death-Eater," Ron abandoned his next attack for a few moments, "I thought we already knew it was the ferret. I mean, not much point in giving him the mark if he's not going to have a use while he's here."

Hermione considered for a moment and agreed, "He can't be expected to assassinate you, so he must be a spy."

Harry watched Ron's move put his king into check and glared at the board trying to see a way out that wasn't a trap. "That makes sense, maybe in case of a back up for when Lucius had to disappear."

"Yes, but how could he be passing on the information, it would be too risky for him to just send You-Know-Who an owl every week." Hermione said and smiled at Ron as he put Harry into check-mate.

Harry glanced at the board and, as usual, saw his mistake too late. After a moment of consideration he told them a bit of the dream he had had while recovering from the holding spell, leaving out mention of the _Mercury's Malice_. When he was done telling them what Wormtail and Voldemort had said, they sat quietly for a few minutes and considered.

Ron silently set up the board for another game. "Are you sure it wasn't just, you know, a nightmare?"

Harry shook his head, "I wish I could think that, but my scar hurt so much that I have to believe it was real."

Hermione glanced at him levelly, "Of course they didn't mention the name of their remaining spy."

Harry shook his head again, ruefully this time. "We're not so lucky, you know that."

"But how is Malfoy supposed to get his orders?" Ron arched an eyebrow and pushed the board aside for the time being. "Like we said, owl-post is too risky, and it's not as if Peter Pettigrew can just wander into the school to have a chat with Draco."

"Well, Peter Pettigrew couldn't," Hermione glanced at Ron sharply, "but there's nothing to stop Scabbers the Rat."

"Oh no," Ron practically moaned, "It's going to be like that Skeeter woman all over again, but instead of things we want kept to ourselves showing up in the _Daily Prophet_, they go straight to You-Know-Who."

Harry tried to keep his expression unconcerned, "Well as long as we're sure it's Malfoy, we don't have to worry about him overhearing things as long as we're sure he's not around."

Ron perked up enthusiastically, "Yeah, of course. But we'd best figure out what he knows about us now, just to be safe."

Hermione shook her head in alarm, "No, I've had enough Polyjuice Potion to last me a lifetime."

"We don't need Polyjuice Potion, we already know where the Slytherin common room is, so we can just go there in the invisibility cloak and just listen in."

"Ron, I'm sure they've changed the password since second year." Hermione stared at him levelly and Ron's expression fell a bit.

Harry, however, perked up as a thought struck him. "We won't need the password, Malfoy will do it for us."

"What?" Both of them were starring at him doubtfully.

"Tonight, after the Holloween feast, we'll take the cloak with us and follow them, we'll sneak in behind the rest of them, then all we have to do is find a corner near Malfoy and listen in, once they've gone to bed, we can sneak back out."

Ron's face lit up again, "Brilliant Harry!"

Hermione shook her head, "If you two get caught-"

Ron rolled his eyes. "We know, if we get caught, we'll all be expelled."

Hermione shot him a glare, "Let me finish," she broke into a grin, "If you two get caught I shall be terribly disappointed in you for losing your edge."

* * *

A few hours later they made their way down to the Great Hall with the Invisibility Cloak tucked carefully into Hermione's handbag. The Hall was decorated splendidly as usual. Black, orange, and silver streamers cascaded from the ceiling where the usual clouds of bats were circling. Absent were the gigantic pumpkins that Hagrid would have spent the fall cultivating, but there were plenty of the normal variety which had been carved and enchanted to laugh maniacally at opportune moments.

Sideson stood when the majority of students were seated and raised a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry noticed he did not look quite so drained as he had a few weeks earlier in the Headmaster's Lounge. He tapped a knife against his goblet and the giant room quieted. "Welcome Witches and Wizards, to our Feast of All Hallows Eve!" There was a cheer from the amassed students at the mention of food. Sideson grinned knowingly and for a moment seemed half his age, "I know the real reason you're cheering, so-" he flourished his goblet and the feast appeared on each table, "Here it is!"

Roast turkey, pumpkin bread, squash, cinnamon poppies, roast chicken, dumplings, and all manner of other wonderful things were heaped upon the table. The Gryffindor table resounded with the sound of happy chatter and clattering dishes as the students fell to with a will.

An hour later, the plates and dishes were magically cleansed and the students began their slow exodus from the hall. Hermione handed off the cloak to Harry and Ron before heading off to help round up some of the younger students. Harry and Ron strolled out of the hall and followed a large group of Slytherins at a discreet distance.

As they moved through the lower reaches of the castle, Harry began looking for a corner they could duck into to don the cloak. Just when he spotted a large alcove behind a particularly large suit of armor, a voice drawled out behind him. "Bit far from you're tower, aren't we Potter?"

Harry and Ron both froze, then spun around. Draco Malfoy stood grinning in the middle of the corridor, Crabb and Goyle flanked him grinning stupidly. "So where are you headed Potter?"

Harry took rapid stock of his surroundings and thought fast. With a bit of relief he noticed a stairwell he recognized and pointed to it, "Shortcut to the Library, Ron forgot his Herbology notes and I need to check a book."

Malfoy nodded companionably and sized them both up. His glance landed on the bundled up cloak under Harry's arm and his face twisted suspiciously. "What have you got there Potter?"

"No business of yours Malfoy," Harry shifted the cloak so that even more of it was concealed by his arm and back.

Draco's expression lifted gleefully, "It wouldn't be something against school rules would it Potter?" He shook his head as if correcting himself, "No, no, of course not. Perfect Harry Potter would _never_ break school rules."

"Back off."

Draco of course, did just the opposite. He and his two lackeys stalked closer. "Wouldn't that be awful, wouldn't it just be a terrible blow to the school if everybody's hero _Harry Potter_ was doing something wrong? I think it'd just break their hearts, don't you Goyle?" Goyle sniggered stupidly.

Ron took a step forward and brandished his wand. "He said back off, Malfoy."

Draco grinned maliciously, "You're outmatched Weasley, shut up before I hurt you."

Ron shook his head, "You've already shown you can't take a punch, you want to try again."

Malfoy did not say anything to this, but Crabb and Goyle both took a step forward, towering pillars of muscle and not much else, waiting for permission to drop on the two Gryffindors. Harry felt a moment of worry that they might actually come to blows and, he had to admit, while Malfoy would be no trouble, Crabb and Goyle would take the two of them apart. He was just preparing to pull his own wand when heavy footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Harry and Ron both stowed their wands back in their pockets as Ryan Argano swept around a corner behind Malfoy and his goons.

Harry smiled and turned, dragging Ron behind him, making for the stairwell he had spotted earlier. He heard Malfoy hiss a curse behind him but there was nothing he could do with a teacher in the hallway. He and Ron disappeared around a corner and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak around their shoulders. Then they carefully stepped back into the corridor and followed close behind Malfoy who was now complaining about Ryan's interference.

"Damn gunslinger, Father should have killed him when he had the chance." Malfoy ground his teeth together as he swept down the hall with Crabb and Goyle in tow. "We almost had Potter this time, we could have killed the scar-headed brat and been done with him for good. Just him and Weasley, we could have put them both in the infirmary for a month." He continued in this vein for some time with Crabb and Goyle grunting uncomprehending agreement when he paused for breath. Finally they halted in front of a familiar wall and Malfoy muttered, "Wolfsbane."

A flash of inspiration struck Harry and, as the wall ground open, he nudged Goyle with his foot. Goyle tripped and caught both Crabb and Draco in his flailing descent and all three crashed to the cold stone floor. Harry grabbed Ron and the two dodged quickly around the tangled Slytherins and bolted into the waiting common room. It was far more crowded than the last time they had been there and they made their way carefully to a small corner between a couch and a wall.

Malfoy entered a moment later cursing at Goyle. "If only a tiny fraction of your muscle mass had been saved for brains, we'd all be much better off! Haven't you figured out how to walk without tripping over your own oversized feet yet?" He moodily led them over to the couch opposite the one Harry and Ron were hiding behind and dropped into it. Crabb and Goyle obediently took seats on the couch in front of the invisible pair and waited for Draco to begin speaking again.

After a few moments of silence, it penetrated Crabb and Goyle's minds that something was bothering Draco. Though they were too stupid to have any notion of how to cheer him up, it might have seeped in enough for them to think they should try something. Crabb spoke up, "Can we see the mark?"

Harry and Ron both leaned forward in curiosity but were disappointed. "_Idiot_!" Malfoy was shivering in rage, "For God's sake, _not so loud_." He glanced around to make sure no one had heard. "If this gets found out, we're all going to get expelled! Could you possibly keep your admittedly small minds on the task at hand?"

Goyle blinked in confusion, "What task?"

Malfoy touched his fingers to his temples as if he had suddenly developed a migraine. "Come with me so I might refresh your memory." He wearily got to his feet and Harry and Ron squeezed as close to Crabb and Goyle as they could, concealing themselves in the wake the two cut through the bustling room. They trudged down two flights of stairs and Draco opened what appeared to be the room he shared with Crabb and Goyle. Harry nudged the door as he and Ron snuck through so that it pulled from Crabb's hand and banged open in the hallway. Harry and Ron squeezed in next to Malfoy's wardrobe as he turned to yell Crabb. "Crabb! I thought you might perhaps be a fraction less clumsy than Goyle! Are the both of you completely useless?" He spun around and dropped onto his lavishly upholstered four poster bed. After the door was closed securely by a confused and apologetic Crabb, he seemed to forget his displeasure at them entirely.

Instead he starred pensively at a wizarding photograph of his family and collected his thoughts. "I understand the Council of the Basilisk recalling Father from the school, but why didn't he leave any instructions for _me_? He hasn't contacted me once since he left, and of course Mother's being no help at all in getting in touch with him." He punched his palm and glared at the photograph. "He can't expect me to just sit here all year with Potter right in front of me. The council must want me to do something but how am I supposed to know-" He was cut off here by a heavy knock on his door. Harry and Ron froze as the door pulled open and a gigantic figure wedged itself through. 

It was Derrick Flint, younger brother of Marcus Flint and new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He gestured sharply to the corridor behind him with his thumb and growled at Malfoy, "Team meeting in the common room."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, it's only Ravenclaw."

"The match is this Saturday. Common room, _now_."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and then got up and followed the large seventh-year with Crabb and Goyle following behind. Harry was powerfully curious about Slytherin's new tactics but recognized that this was their golden opportunity to escape. He and Ron quickly made their way through the common room and ducked out when they were sure no one was looking.

Twenty minutes later they were visible again and back in Gryffindor tower. Harry was anxious to talk with Hermione but she was busy trying to keep the Holloween Party in check. Considering that Fred and George were at the helm, this was no easy prospect. Ron just shook his head and suggested they talk to her the next day. Harry nodded, considering joining the party, but he was feeling both disappointed and uneasy so he wished Ron goodnight and made his way up to his room. Moments later, he was asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: There you go, I hope to have chapter 18 up tomorrow, we shall see.

sechsmarquise@hotmail.com

Flame me if you must.

**__**

REVIEW, I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Drops of Vengeance

A.N. I'm beating J.K. Rowling to press by three hours! Go me! Anyway, here's the whole thing, all of it. Please read it, I'm terribly proud of having finished it.

**__**

18. Drops of Vengeance

That Saturday afternoon after the Quidditch match, (Slytherin had smashed Ravenclaw) those students who were allowed took the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione wandered absently through the shops, buying trinkets or stopping to chat with friends.

After about an hour, Harry suggested that they take a walk up by the shrieking shack. As usual, it was deserted. Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other with their backs to the house's south wall and Harry crouched down facing them.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "So now will you boys tell me what it was you found out the other night?"

Ron shrugged, "Not much really."

Harry nodded in agreement, "All Malfoy did was complain about not having any instructions when his dad left."

Hermione sighed, "That's it?" She blinked, "Well, it's not all bad. I mean, you said he's not receiving instructions right?"

"Mm-hmm," Harry replied, "Though he did mention something called the Council of the Basilisk. Any idea what that is?"

Hermione shook her head but Ron perked up a bit. "That sounds a bit like the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, Dad mentioned it once by mistake and wouldn't tell us what it was."

Hermione shivered in the chill Autumn air. "Well that seems to have been a dead run. We'll just have to try something else. Let's forget it for now and get back to the castle."

* * *

The month of November dragged past, assignments grew harder and curriculums became more complicated. After Ravenclaw was crushed by Slytherin they faced off against Hufflepuff two weeks later and defeated them in a drawn out three hour match that was barely won by chaser Cho Chang. Harry dutifully kept his mouth shut about his injury, sticking to the story of an illness that had kept him bed-ridden.

December arrived and found the castle covered in about half a foot of snow. As Harry trudged up the slippery slope from Herbology one morning he wistfully remembered watching Hagrid pulling Christmas trees from the dark forest through the freezing whiteness. However, despite his letter in October, there was no sign of Hagrid returning yet.

Potions was being taught by a succession of interim professors and it was one of these that gave Harry and his friends their first glimpse of the fabled Drops of Vengeance.

The man was tall and thin, he might have been imposing if he had been possessed of a more authoritative voice or he did not spend the entire class period shivering in the frigid dungeon air. A shock of peppery brown hair was swept back behind his ears and watery blue eyes peered out from the nervous face.

"Good Afternoon, I am correct that this is fifth-year Gryffindor and Slytherin for Double Potions?" There were a few nods of confirmation. "Very Good, I am Professor Dameron." He paged through a sheaf of notes on his desk. "It seems that your curriculum has been a bit sporadic since the untimely departure of your previous professor." The room was silent as he spent a few more minutes paging through various reports and notes. Someone in the back cleared their throat but other than that there was no sound but the shuffling of parchment.

"Ah yes, here we are, Drops of Vengeance."

The class perked up in interest at the word vengeance and Hermione gave a little gasp that led Harry to believe she had a better idea than most what these fascinating sounding things were.

She leaned over and whispered to him, "This is a very advanced potion, I'm surprised its part of our curriculum."

Professor Dameron cleared his throat. "Now then, this is a very complex and rare Potion, I'm not going to tell you its uses until after a suitable batch has been completed. Drops of Vengeance are considered a controlled substance, the only reason that it is included in your instruction is that the main ingredient will likely never be accessible to you once you've left this school." At this he pulled a large black case onto the table and after rummaging around in it for a moment, pulled out a large bowl that appeared to be filled with seaweed.

"Seaweed?" Malfoy drawled, "Oh, very rare indeed." Crab and Goyle snickered a appreciatively.

Professor Dameron cleared his throat once, "Ten points from Slytherin, talking out of turn."

"What?" Malfoy was stunned, he had never lost points in Potions before. "You can't do-"

"Ten more points from Slytherin, talking out of turn."

Draco's mouth hung open in stunned surprise. He looked sorely tempted to bring his father into the equation, a tactic usually sure to quell a troublesome professor, but that of course would open the discussion to where Mr. Malfoy had gone. With a murderous look at Professor Dameron, Draco subsided.

"Thank you. Now, this is not, as your ill-mannered classmate surmised, ordinary seaweed. It is the mane of a water dwelling creature known as a Kelpie. Kelpies are rare, cunning, and dangerous, their manes are therefor, in decidedly short supply. You will each take one strand of Kelpie mane, strain it to separate as much water as possible, then draw the fibers so they separate. You will lay them out to dry on your table until the rest of the solution is complete." Here he picked up a piece of chalk and wrote out each ingredient as he mentioned it on the slate at the front of the room. "First boil the water you strained until the moisture has evaporated leaving only salts in the bottom of your cauldron, then add half a cauldron of cold water, one vial of goat blood, three pinches of Salamander Scales and three bunches of dried wolfsbane. Stir until the potion is blue throughout, then add one fiber of Kelpie mane per minute while continuing to stir. Once you have all reached this point, I will give you further instructions on how to distill the actual drops needed to complete the potion." With that he returned to his desk and after doling out a clump of mane to each student, sat down and was silent. The class uneasily turned to their cauldrons to follow his directions.

Hermione spared a few worried glances over to Neville who was having trouble with the straining if his Kelpie mane. "I hope he remembers to strain it completely."

Harry glanced up from where he was carefully drawing out single strands of slimy fiber. "At least this potion doesn't call for ferret fur.

After about half an hour of careful measuring and mixing, most of the cauldrons were giving off an electric blue glow as the luminous potions within reached their final stages. Harry added his final strand of Kelpie fiber and watched as the glow intensified.

Most of the class seemed to be done without too many problems except for Neville who had added too much Wolfsbane, his potion had turned completely clear and was giving off strong and heady vapors.

Professor Dameron came over with a small clear glass and scooped a shot of Neville's potion into it. Neville watched apprehensively as he flicked a tiny flame to life at the tip of his wand and touched it to the surface of the potion in the glass. There was a dull roar and the top of the glass was wreathed in brilliant green flames as the potion quickly burned away. Professor Dameron uttered a laugh and asked the class to step back, then he lit the potion itself on fire and watched it as a cauldron full of green flames roared away to nothing.

"Young man," he said turning to Neville, "You would be quite popular among the giants for you have just succeeded in creating their favorite type of Vodka. You'll understand me not allowing anyone to test the potion I'm sure."

With that he turned to Malfoy's cauldron and arched an eyebrow, "Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy, still feeling slighted and rebellious managed a sullen nod. Dameron seemed not to notice. "You currently have the highest grade in the class, and your potion seems to be correct so far, therefor, we will use it to demonstrate the final steps and you may choose the person who it is used on."

Harry felt his stomach sink as Malfoy shot him a malicious grin. Again, professor Dameron seemed not to notice. Instead he held up what was perhaps the smallest vial that Harry had ever seen. "When the drops have finished distilling, there will barely be enough to fill this vial. Now, all of you, watch closely." He took a piece of rock salt from Malfoy's ingredient tray and dropped it into the cauldron, something flashed and the level of liquid in the cauldron began to lower very quickly, soon there was only a piece of blue salt in the bottom of the cauldron, it was a bout the size of Harry's fist.

"What I want you to do now Draco, is to grind that into as fine a powder as you can with your mortar and pestle." While Draco set to that with malevolent glee, Dameron turned to the rest of the class and continued. "The potion you all prepared condenses and crystallizes when it comes into contact with salt. When that crystal is powdered, we will add it to fresh water, which will then be evaporated to leave the salt behind, the evaporated moisture will be captured and crystallized again. This will go one until the remaining solution can not be crystallized any further." He turned back to Draco. I will attend to the distillation over the next week. Who would you like to test it on when we next have class.

Malfoy grinned but pretended to consider for a moment. His eyes lit up in mock surprise as if an idea had occurred to him. Harry steeled himself and sure enough… "I believe I'll try it on Potter."

"Well then, that's settled," the professor glanced at his watch, "This class is over, till next week."

The students gathered their things and made their way out into the halls. Harry tried to avoid looking at Malfoy's grinning face. Ron caught up to Neville and said, "Whatever you did to that Potion, don't tell Fred and George."

Neville shook his head glumly, "Don't worry, I've already forgotten."

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, if the professor's letting it be tested on a student, it can't be _that_ dangerous."


	19. Visions in Shadow

**__**

19. Visions in Shadow

Harry, of course, spent the next week agonizing over what the drops of vengeance could possibly do. Ron and Hermione tried to ensure it would be nothing but Harry could tell that they were worried as well. Malfoy seemed to be absolutely ecstatic, every time they say h im he was positively leering with joy. Though Harry would have done almost anything to stall it, the day arrived and he, Hermione and Ron trudged down to the dungeon where Professor Dameron and their classes were waiting.

Professor Dameron nodded amicably as Harry entered, "Ah yes, here we are."

Malfoy couldn't keep the evil grin from his face. "So good of you to join us Potter."

Professor Dameron caught a bit of Harry's apprehension and smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, you have nothing to worry about."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Nothing to worry about," he whispered to Hermione, "isn't he the one who told us it was a controlled substance?"

Hermione, her face pinched with stress, managed to murmur, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Well then, let's have our test subject come forward shall we?" Professor Dameron revealed the tiny vial again, but now it had a few drops of golden liquid in it. Harry stood resignedly and made his way to the front of the class.

Professor Dameron handed him the vial and nodded in a very matter of fact manner, "Here you are Mr. Potter." Harry eyed the golden liquid dubiously. "I assure you everything will be all right Mr. Potter, now please test the potion."

Harry took a deep breath and pulled the stopper. He spared a glance at Ron and Hermione who were both trying to look encouraging but instead just looked scared, then he took a deep breath and upended the vial into his mouth.

Fire flooded into his veins in an indescribable rush. Details snapped vividly into focus and Harry's nerves seemed to charge with electricity. Harry felt as though his entire body was crackling with current, but after a moment, the feeling faded and he stood there, feeling quite normal and a bit awkward.

Malfoy's face fell in disappointment, "Did it work? Shouldn't he fall down or something?"

Professor Dameron stepped forward and crumpled up a ball of parchment. "We'll see if it works. Mr. Malfoy, please throw this parchment at Mr. Potter."

Malfoy sneered anew and lobbed the ball of paper at Harry. The feeling of electricity returned for a moment and without meaning to, Harry cocked his arm and smashed the paper ball back at Malfoy. The parchment winged into Malfoy's face about ten times harder than it had been thrown and exploded in a bright gold burst that knocked Draco out of his chair.

Dameron clapped his hands in delight. "It works! I would suggest you all be very nice to Mr. Potter for the next twenty-four hours. The Drops of Vengeance will allow him to predict any act of malice towards him and he will reflexively reverse it at about ten times the initial force." Here he turned to Malfoy who was pulling himself of the floor with murder in his eyes. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, you should have known that we would never test a dangerous potion on a student. If you had been thinking at all, you would have chosen a friend or even yourself, not someone whom you would obviously wish to harm."

With that he turned and strode to the board where he began a new lesson for the day. Malfoy continued to glare pure venom at Harry but judging from the singed look the exploding parchment had lent him, Harry guessed he'd be safe from reprisals for the rest of the day at least.

After class had ended and Harry and his friends were making their way back to the main part of the castle, Ron remarked, "I'd better warn Fred and George not to test any of their creams tonight."

* * *

That evening, Harry was making his way to dinner when suddenly he felt as though the surrounding hallway had just been vividly brightened. Details stood out brilliantly and time seemed to slow minutely. Harry's attention was drawn to the shadows beneath a staircase and he thought he saw a figure in a hooded cloak beckoning him with a crooked finger. Then he started, realizing it was just the barest outline of a person, but it seemed to be beckoning him none the less.

Harry blinked a few times and, to his astonishment, instead of fading, the fuzzy outline seemed to grow even sharper, gaining definition and focus. The students crowding all around seemed to take no notice of the figure they rushed past blindly, laughing and chatting. A good deal of them also didn't appear to notice Harry, even though he had stopped near the center of the corridor. Harry swallowed hard and took a step towards the beckoning figure.

The charged feeling rushed back into his veins and somewhere there seemed to be a warning going off in his mind. Despite the sense of danger he was feeling, Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand, then he took another step.

The figure continued to beckon but in his mind's eye, Harry saw a knife being eased out of its sheath. His imagination captured the wicked serration that ran along it, he saw it being raised stealthily beneath a cloak.

Suddenly, a hand dropped on Harry's shoulder.

Harry let out a surprised gasp and a gold charged blast flung the hand away, sending it and it's owner crashing to the corridor floor. Harry spun around to see Ginny sprawled on the floor with a stunned expression dominating her features. Harry stepped towards her with his hand extended to help her up but she scrambled back and pulled herself to her feet.

Her shocked expression was quickly replaced by one of hurt fury. "I just wanted to know what was wrong!" Tears began to leak down her cheeks. "I thought maybe you needed help, standing dazed in the corridor and all."

Harry shook his head, "I-"

Ginny hugged her bag to her chest. "If you didn't want to talk you could have just said something, you didn't have to shove me!" With that she began to cry harder and fled towards the Great Hall.

Harry noticed that the extra sensory awareness seemed to have gone and left him with normal understanding and, if it came to that, he had the distinct feeling of understanding even less than he normally did. He also noticed that a good number of students were sparring him odd glances as they passed.

With a sigh, Harry adjusted his glasses and started for dinner. He spared a glance at the shadows but the figure, if it had even been there to begin with, was gone. Harry sighed again and went on his way.

By the time he arrived at dinner, the meal had already begun, he dropped in next to Ron just in time to hear Hermione ask, "I wonder what's wrong with Ginny?"

Ron shrugged, "Probably hung up over whoever the boy of the week is." His face hardened a bit, "But if anyone hurt her…" Harry silently contemplated his food. Ron shook his head, "Well, whatever, whoever it was, she'll get over him I'm sure." He turned a joking smile towards Hermione, "So Ms. Prefect, anything we lowly houslings ought to know about and be aware of and prepared for?"

"They'll be sending the Christmas sign-up around later this week. What are your plans Harry?"

"I suppose I'll stay here as always." Harry pushed a bit more of his food to the other side of his plate and wondered silently if he might be going just a little bit crazy.

Ron smiled, "I'm staying too, but watch out, Fred and George are hanging about as well." Harry's belief that he was going insane seemed to get a bit more credible as a vision of a descending knife flashed before him.

"Well I asked my parents," Hermione chimed in, "and they're all right with me staying. So it looks like we'll all be here."

Harry watched an invisible figure slide along the wall. Then he toyed with the idea that this probably proved he was insane since there was no way he could _watch_ an invisible person.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Could you please try and follow along Harry?"

Harry blinked a few times before uttering, "Huh?"

"You realize you're impossible?" Hermione asked with a shake of her head. "Ron asked how you were doing with the Drops of Vengeance."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_." She rolled her eyes yet again. "Utterly impossible."

"I think I'm seeing things." Harry admitted after a moment.

Ron leaned forward to get a better look at Harry, "Seeing things how?"

"Well, when I was walking here to dinner, I thought I could see an outline of a person hiding in the shadows, someone with a knife. And just now I've been seeing another outline, or maybe it's the same one, sneaking along that wall." He pointed.

Ron squinted hard at the indicated spot, "I don't see anything." Hermione nodded her assent.

Harry shrugged, "Neither do I."

Hermione looked a bit taken aback, "I thought you just said…"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't say it made any sense. And I keep seeing a hand holding a knife."

Ron turned to Hermione, "What do you know about the Drops of Vengeance?"

"Not much," Hermione admitted. "It has something to do with predicting bad things that are directed towards you and being able to repel them."

Harry felt his stomach sink a bit, "How does it repel them?" He silently cursed himself for not thinking to ask this before.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "I assume it generates some sort of magic field."

Harry's stomach sank a bit further. "And the stronger the malice?"

"The stronger the field," Hermione finished matter-of-factly, obviously not understanding what was upsetting him so much.

Harry wondered if Professor Dameron had unwittingly made the assassin's job a lot easier. Then an even nastier thought coiled it's way into the pit of his stomach.

Ron gave him an inquiring glance, "Harry? Are you all right? You've got nothing to be worried about, nothing can touch you for the next twenty hours."

Harry grimaced and pushed his food away. He saw the silhouette, whatever it was slinking out of the Great Hall. "I need to talk to Professor Argano right away. I want to find out as much as I can about whoever this Professor Dameron is." He quickly left the Great Hall and headed for Professor Argano's office.

He arrived a few minutes later to find Professor Argano's office cold, locked, and empty. The hour was drawing late and a few of the wall sconces had been dimmed, leaving deepening pits of shadow all along the corridor. Harry turned uneasily away from the locked office and his eyes fixed on one of the deeper shadow areas.

The invisible figure had followed him. It stood in still in the deepest shadow, not moving, not making a sound. Harry backed away, till he bumped into the heavy door of Argano's office. He fished his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the figure. "Who's there?" The figure became even more still, seeming as though it were trying to slowly press its way back into the wall. Harry brandished his wand angrily, "I can see you, now show yourself and tell me who you are!"

In answer, the figure lunged at Harry and a hand holding a wicked knife burst into view. Harry cried in surprise as a burst of golden particles exploded from his outstretched arm and slammed the figure back into the wall. The knife had been knocked out of its hands and was now smoking and embedded in the wall. Harry saw brown hair and triumphant eyes just before the hand that had held the knife made a pulling motion and vanished, taking the image of a face with it. The invisible figure fled.

Harry's eyes blurred in and out of focus and he slid slowly down the door to crumple at its foot. He felt as though something brittle inside of him were about to snap. The mark on his chest began to give off fierce heat and a tendril of acrid smoke whisped out of his shirt collar.

Something in his chest gave a mighty twist and the spell mark burned even brighter. The searing pain slammed into the base of Harry's skull and he moaned. The darkness that had been nibbling at his vision closed in and consumed him.


	20. Conversations

**__**

20. Conversations

Voices…

Murmuring…

Running footsteps slow… then halt.

A woman's voice, "Oh Merlin, he's died hasn't he."

A man responds, "No, Minerva, he's not dead yet."

"We must get him to the infirmary right away, and contact Marcus."

"Madame Pomfrey is on her way, I don't believe Marcus is available presently."

"His condition must be dealt with immediately."

Here there was a pause, then the man repeated, "He's not dead yet."

Bitterly, "I wish we could say the same for poor Geoffrey Dameron. Was it Filch that found him?"

"Yes, dead at least two weeks."

"Has anyone named a suspect?"

"Not that I know of, though Marcus might know differently. An inspector's coming from the Ministry to look into this as quietly as possible."

"Imagine, a professor killed. I had my doubts but it must be one of the faculty." A sigh followed that comment. Harry discovered that despite his desire to awake he could do little but listen. "You've been an Auror for so long Ryan, what do you think is going on around here?"

Silence for a few moments, then, "I thought at first they would try and steal the Staff Draconis, but they seem quite content just to take advantage of it's being broken. I'm not convinced that it's a faculty member though."

"Oh no? What would you propose."

"There's nothing to stop them from apparating into the castle, we've seen it before. Why wouldn't they just apparate in, try an assassination and apparate out?"

"Yes, but whoever it is had to impersonate Geoffrey for two weeks. We told the House Elves what Polyjuice potion is like, they would have noticed and reported anything even remotely close to the amount the impostor would have to prepare to carry off the ruse." Harry was slowly becoming sure that Professor McGonagall was the one who had just spoken but he felt as if he were trying to listen to the conversation while underwater.

"Yes, but by the same token we would have noticed if a faculty member had been missing for two weeks. Let's face it, we all spent time with the fake Dameron, he was in that form _all the time_. So if he wasn't using Polyjuice potion and not apparating, what was he doing before he disappeared?"

"You're the Auror, you tell me."

"I honestly don't know. I sometimes think that a lot of these tricks have gone beyond me."

"You know Ryan, I never thought I'd say this, but I wonder if you didn't have the right idea back when all you did was shoot them."

Harry lost his feeble grip on awareness and slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Green lights flickered…

Cold water dripped from stones into darkened pools…

"The assassin sends word?"

"Yes my Lord."

An expectant pause. "Well? Don't try my patience, Wormtail!"

"No my Lord, my apologies."

"Stop groveling and give me the news."

"The plan nearly worked, the spell almost fractured."

"Almost? Wormtail, you swore that this plan would not fail, and here you tell me that it _almost_-"

"But the sliver is closer to his heart than ever! The spell is barely holding and he has been unconscious for days. Surely now the assassin could reveal himself and-"

"No."

"But he's helpless."

"I said no. Our plans are too delicate at this point to risk losing our only insider."

"Then why not send one of our Death Eaters? Surely with the staff disabled-"

"Or perhaps I send you, Wormtail?"

"M-my Lord! I don't b-believe that this task, this duty, such as it were, is one that I-I m-myself would be particularly suited-"

"Useless, sniveling, coward. _Crucio_!"

Incoherent screaming echoes through the dank chamber.

"Perhaps I should send you to finish the job. But no, I've got to keep my eye on you don't I Wormtail. If I don't keep you near at hand I'm sure you would just slink away. Isn't that right?"

"Never my Lord!" The words melted into screams again.

"No, I think I'll keep my pet rat where I can keep an eye on him." A pensive silence. "The students have gone home, the teachers have nothing better to do than guard Potter. Tell the insider that he's to bide his time till after the holiday."

The screams stopped abruptly and were replaced by panting. "At once… my Lord."

"What of the disguise spell? Has it worn off yet?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Excellent, now attend to our other preparations."

"You mean-"

"You know what I mean Wormtail! Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

"Breaks my 'eart to see 'im that way. Didn't even get to tell him a proper hello. What've you told Ron and Hermione?"

"We've told them the truth, we see little point in deceiving them any further in the matter. However, we've also taken care to impress on them the importance that they speak of this to no one."

"I guess it was lucky this happened over the Holiday Break, fewer people ter ask where 'e's gone."

Harry went through the mental equivalent of blinking a few times in confusion. _Hagrid?_ He struggled to wake up but found he was still unable to do anything more than listen to the faint strains of conversation drifting near his head. Still, he was fairly certain that he had identified the Groundskeeper's voice and that the other was Marcus Sideson.

"Well his teachers know where he is, but I'm sure his House members were wondering where he was the last couple days before break started."

"Do ya think he'll be up for Christmas?"

"That, I'm afraid, will be up to Ryan. He's been monitoring Mr. Potter almost constantly since he found him slumped outside his office. Madame Pomfrey finally convinced him to go get some sleep. I was starting to worry about him, he was looking even grimmer than usual."

"I'll have ter say Professor, beggin' yer pardon, but 'e gives me the creeps."

"I'd imagine that Mr. Argano has that affect on a lot of people. Fifteen years ago, there were people convinced he was just as dangerous as You-Know-Who. The only reason he didn't end up in Azkaban was because he'd done most of the terrible things he did at the request, if no the specific direction, of the Ministry of Magic."

"Well I wouldn't want ter wish Azkaban on no man. Exceptin' of course You-Know-Who."

"Of course. But I assure you Hagrid, Ryan is very much on our side and can be quite well trusted."

"But I'd heard that he shot up the Great Hall."

"Yes, and killed three Death Eaters in the process. You can trust him Hagrid."

"I's just worried about Harry is all."

"I know, we all are. Come on, Ryan will tell us what he thinks when he gets back."


	21. Harry's Awakening

**__**

21. Harry's Awakening

Light slanted through the infirmary window to fall on Harry's eyes as they fluttered open. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing unconsciously at his shoulder. He sat there on the bed, shirtless and shivering as the covers fell away. He glanced at the spell mark on his chest and noticed that it seemed to be even darker than the last time. He couldn't be sure but he also thought it might have gotten even more intricate.

Harry glanced at the bedside table and saw the usual pile of get well wishes. Piled neatly at the foot of the bed were some of his clothes. He stood gingerly and pulled on pants and a sweater. As he was finishing pushing his arm into a sleeve, Madame Pomfrey bustled in.

"So good to see you awake dear. Have a seat on the bed and I'll bring you some breakfast." Harry nodded his thanks as he discovered he was completely famished. "Some of the Professors asked to be called right away when you awoke so they'll be in shortly."

The professors arrived shortly after Harry's porridge. Leading the group was the familiar, towering figure of Rubius Hagrid. His eyes lit up amidst his fuzzy face as he bounded forward. "Harry! Yer awake!" Harry had to quickly shove his porridge onto the nightstand lest it be squished between himself and the half-giant as Hagrid swept him into a huge hug.

"Hagrid!" Harry managed before the breath was completely squeezed out of him, "I'm glad you're back."

Hagrid seemed to notice either Harry's breathing trouble or Madame Pomfrey's disapproving stare because he quickly deposited Harry back onto the bed with a sheepish grin. "I was so worried when they said you weren't wakin' up."

Harry nodded solemnly and turned his attention to those that had followed Hagrid in. A disheveled and exhausted Ryan Argano leaned against the bed next to Harry's To his right stood a relieved looking Professor McGonagall. At the foot of Harry's bed, Marcus Sideson rested his hands lightly on the baseboard.

Ryan offered a tired smile. "As you can most likely imagine Mr. Potter, we have a lot to talk about."

Harry nodded, "What about Ron and Hermione?"

Ryan shot a confirming glance at Sideson and received an affirming nod. "Feel free to tell them whatever you like."

Despite the dangers he was obviously facing, Harry felt a great sense of relief wash over him.

Sideson leaned forward, "Feel free to continue eating while we talk, after being unconscious for so long, you need to eat and get your strength back."

Harry aimed a questioning glance at Ryan, "How long?"

"Eight days. Most of which was spent repairing the spell, trying to strengthen it enough to recapture the hold on the sliver."

"While I was unconscious, I heard… voices."

Professor Sideson raised an eyebrow, "Voices?"

"It's not uncommon," Argano shrugged, "When someone's unconscious for that long they may gain just enough awareness to catch snatches of conversations around them."

Harry nodded, "That was some of it…"

"But?" McGonagall picked up on his trailing tone and finished for him.

"But I thought I heard Voldemort talking to Wormtail."

With the exception of Ryan Argano, the others in the room winced reflexively at the Dark Lord's name. Hagrid shook his head. "No Harry, you must 'ave 'ad a Nightmare."

Ryan stood a bit straighter and seemed to shrug off a touch of his wariness. "Not necessarily, Hagrid." His eyes fixed intently on Harry's, "What did he say Potter?"

"He knew about the holding spell, and about me being unconscious. Voldemort almost told Wormtail to order the insider to kill me, but said something about plans being too delicate to risk losing their contact in the school." The adults exchanged worried glances.

Sideson cleared his throat, "Was anything said to indicate who the assassin might be?"

Harry grimaced, "The only thing that was mentioned was that a disguise spell had been used."

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly, "Poor Geoffrey, to think, we spent two weeks with the impostor and no one suspected a thing."

Harry blinked in confusion, "Geoffrey?"

"Geoffrey Dameron," McGonagall elaborated, "who should have been your interim Potions master, was murdered soon after he arrived at the school. Whoever this mysterious Death Eater is took his place long enough to expose you to the Drops of Vengeance, then vanished."

Harry turned to face Ryan again, "I was going to your office to ask you about it when I was attacked."

Hagrid ground one gigantic fist into his palm, "Who was it? If I find the little bastard-"

Sideson reached over to lay a hand on Hagrid's forearm, "I'm afraid that you're being a tad counterproductive Hagrid." He turned his attention to Harry, "But he has a valid point, could you recognize your assailant?"

Harry stared at his almost finished bowl of porridge for a silent moment. "No, I think they had an invisibility cloak. All I saw was a knife come out of nowhere and, when he'd been thrown against the wall, I saw some brown hair before I passed out."

Professor McGonagall frowned, "It's a wonder you weren't stabbed right there."

"Knife wounds are messy," Ryan pointed out. "A bloody knife is surprisingly easy to track down. On top of that, Harry's assailant had every reason to think he'd succeeded." He took a moment to sweep his hard gaze across everyone present, "The fact that Potter here was comatose for eight days should impress on all of you how very nearly he succeeded." Ryan subsided into a moody silence and the pristinely bright room seemed to dim a bit.

Sideson nodded with an air of finality, "Well that's that. Let's move on and explain and plan whatever we need to. First off, Harry, I'm afraid I must remove you from your house Quidditch team."

"_What?_" Harry's jaw dropped open, this was _not_ what he had expected.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I'm sorry Harry but I am in agreement with Marcus in this matter. The Quidditch cup is not worth your life. It has already been proven that we are unable to protect you effectively during such events. I'm sorry Harry, but the decision is quite final."

"But we can't _not_ have a Seeker!"

"Angelina will be notified when she returns from break and you should wish her the best of luck in finding a replacement for you. Our statement stands."

"But-"

"Harry!" Sideson interrupted sharply. "I'm sorry that it has come to this but we have little choice. No amount of argument will change our minds. Do you understand?" Here Harry gave a small nod of consent. "Very well, moving on. You will be escorted by a professor at all times for the duration of this year."

Harry blinked incredulously, "You're not _serious_!"

"Quite serious I'm afraid."

"Can't you just tell Ron and Hermione to keep an eye on me?"

Sideson favored Harry with a disapproving glance. "I'll thank you not to insult my intelligence Harry. I know full well that those two will only aid you in whatever it is you hope to accomplish. From now on you will have a professor escort you whenever you leave Gryffindor tower." He took in Harry's unhappy expression, "I should think you would be grateful, Mr. Potter, there have been three attempts on your life so far this year."

Harry shrugged, "It's not much different from every other year."

Professor McGonagall shook her head sharply, "But now you are vulnerable in a way you never were before. I know that boys your age tend to think of themselves as immortal, and you perhaps have even more cause to believe that then most, but you are terribly endangered, even now. We have a duty to protect you and we will do whatever is necessary to do so."

"Why don't you just send me home?" Harry spat angrily.

Sideson nodded matter-of-factly, "We had considered it. However it was felt that even though Hogwarts has been compromised in many ways, we still have a better chance of protecting you here than if you were sent back to Privet Drive."

"And if I want to go to Hogsmeade, or visit Hagrid?"

If Professor McGonagall was feeling at all sympathetic, she hid it well, "Then a professor will be sent to escort you."

Harry searched furiously for a way out, "But the Drops of Vengeance have worn off by now haven't they?" Ryan nodded in affirmation, "Then it's not as if any bit of malice directed at me will kill me anymore. It's no different than before Professor Dameron, or whoever he was, gave me the drops."

"I'm afraid it is different Harry, before we did not know that the Death Eater would be able to get as close to you as he did."

"Well then why are you only protecting me? He could harm any of the students, why should I get special protection?"

"Enough." Ryan's drawn face still managed to carry a sense of finality. "You're getting the extra treatment because you're the one that Voldemort wants," the others cringed again, "we all know it and therefor our decision is set."

Harry swallowed hard and watched not only his hopes of finding the Staff Draconis, but also his hopes of having a normal year, fizzle up and die.

Sideson tipped his head to Ryan in thanks, "Next item of business," Harry steeled himself for whatever this next imposition could be, "the assassin. How could he be receiving his instructions, or is he just playing it by ear?" Harry felt a small rush of relief that at least this conversation didn't seem poised to strip him of his liberties and social life. Sideson locked eyes with Harry, "you believe you've heard Voldemort speak of the assassin, how is he being commanded?"

Harry shrugged, still feeling a bit sullen, "They didn't say anything specific, just that Wormtail, er, Peter Pettigrew, was passing him instructions."

Ryan nodded, "I suppose that he could just apparate here, or use any number of communication spells, with the staff disabled, there's any number of ways to get into the grounds or communicate with someone hidden here."

Sideson's expression soured, "It all comes back to fixing that staff. The ministry says that in all likelihood it's just misaligned. A simple adjustment…"

McGonagall frowned at him, "It doesn't matter since we can't reach it. We'll have to find another way."

"Where is the staff?"

Sideson chopped his hand down, "No! I've already told you, Harry, we will not reveal the staff's location to you. It would destroy you in an instant. We've assigning you protection from the Death Eater threat, don't make us protect you from yourself as well." He glanced around at the other professors. "It would seem that we would do better to conclude these discussions in private. Harry, Madame Pomfrey will summon one of us when it is time to for you to be released. She assures me it will be later today," he offered a strained smile, "you'll be out in time for Christmas at least."

With that he spun on his heel and strode out with Professors Argano and McGonagall following close behind. Hagrid turned to Harry and patted him on the shoulder, "Chin up, Harry. Things won't be so bad. Yer might even get me tah watch over ye from time ter time."

Harry ventured a smile, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Any time. Now I'd best catch up tah the rest of 'em fer the meetin'." The giant man turned carefully and followed the others out of the infirmary. 


	22. Christmas Morning

**__**

22. Christmas Morning

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower that afternoon, with Professor McGonagall a step behind. They paused outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "All right Harry, you know the rule. If you want to go somewhere, ask the Fat Lady and one of the other pictures will send a professor along to get you. I know I don't need to impress upon you the importance of following these measures Harry. I know it will take some getting used to but it's just the way things must be done. Now go inside and say hello to your friends, they've been worried sick about you I'm sure."

Harry nodded and climbed through the portrait hole. He was actually quite relieved that there wasn't a big commotion awaiting him when he entered the common room. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Ginny was curled up in an easy chair by the fire with a large book open in front of her.

She looked up and smiled as Harry entered. "Good, you're back."

Harry's mind rapidly dredged up the situation last time he had seen Ginny and came to the conclusion that perhaps it hadn't ended on the best note. "Um," he began, "I'm sorry about last week, you see…" He trailed off because Ginny was shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about the Drops of Vengeance and figured out what happened by myself. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about."

Harry eyed her a bit uneasily, she didn't normally talk to him this directly. Scratch that, she never talked to him this directly. His mind raced for something to say, he settled on a simple query. "Where are the others?"

"The others? Oh, you mean my brothers and Hermione." She eyed him up with a note of concern. "You know, I'm usually the nervous one, it's pretty disconcerting to have you go all weird on me like this."

"Um, sorry?" Harry ventured. He took a few steps closer then dropped into the chair opposite Ginny's.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well in answer to your question, Fred and George are in the Library trying to master their newest prank, a book that reverses words when you're not looking. As for Ron and Hermione," She grinned mischievously, "they've gone for a little 'stroll'." Her eyes sparked and she sat up a bit straighter. "I've go an idea, let's go check up on them." She winked at Harry, "I'm sure we can embarrass them terribly." She stood decisively, "I can't wait to see Ron's face when we catch him." She cocked an eyebrow quizzically, "Well?"

Harry offered a slight grimace, "Have fun."

"What?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her hurt stare, "I have to stay here. Any time I want to leave the tower I have to have a Professor escort me."

She stared at him without comprehension. "You _must_ be joking."

"Ron and Hermione didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

In answer Harry pulled his collar to the side, revealing the spell mark below his shoulder. "They're worried about this."

Ginny stepped closer to peer at it. "What is that thing?"

"A holding spell. It's all that's keeping me alive. The faculty are worried that anything dangerous that I do that involves magic will break the spell and kill me."

Ginny reached out tentatively and brushed a finger across the raised, black lines. "What's it holding?"

"A sliver of a machine, the one that attacked me during the Quidditch game."

"It's just a piece?"

"Yes, but it's enchanted."

"My god… and you can't go anywhere without a staff supervisor?"

"No."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Both of them seemed to notice how close they were at the same moment. And that Harry had stood up and Ginny had moved her hand up to rest on his shoulder. Ginny blushed furiously and snatched her hand back, destroying the silent moment.

"I, uh, guess I'll go find Ron myself then," she stammered, whirling away.

"Wait," She froze, her back turned, waiting for him to finish, "I have something, that maybe, well… it might help," he finished lamely, wondering why it had been so hard to get something so simple out.

He bolted up to his room and rummaged around in his trunk until he came up with what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment. He pointed his wand at it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Faint lines traced out and thickened until a map of the entire castle and grounds appeared. Little dots wandered around with tiny names identifying them. Harry rushed downstairs and thrust it into Ginny's hands, finding himself unable to meet her gaze.

She glanced down and gasped, "Is this," here eyes snapped upwards, "the _Marauders Map_? Fred and George gave it to you?"

Harry was still unable to look at her directly, "Yeah."

"You can't give me this, it's one of a kind!"

"Well, I just thought you might want to borrow it for tonight, I thought maybe it would help is all." He finally managed to pry his eyes away from the floor between his feet and meet her gaze.

Ginny's own expression was unreadable. After a moment, she said softly, "you sure you can't come?"

Harry shook his head, and it seemed quite heavy, "The Fat Lady will report me to the professors if I do."

Something clicked in Ginny's eyes and she darted forward to land a quick peck on Harry's lips. He stood there stunned for a moment while she seemed to consider. Then her eyes widened further than Harry had even thought possible. He reflected dimly that it made her almost unbearably cute.

"Oh my _God_," she gasped, her expression transforming to something akin to horror. With that she darted out through the portrait hole and was gone.

Harry flopped down in the nearest chair and wondered why the older he got, the less he seemed to understand. Especially when it came to women.

* * *

The next day was Christmas and it dawned bright and clear over the snow covered castle. Ron was snoring loudly in the next bed when Harry opened his eyes to see the pile of packages at the foot of his bed. His feet easily found his slippers and he shrugged a fuzzy robe on over his pajamas. The package on top was from Hagrid, and it was full of various baked goods. Harry pulled a particularly hard lump of fudge out and bounced it off Ron's head.

Ron woke with a start. "Wha!?"

Harry tossed another piece of fudge at him, "Happy Christmas Ron!" He smiled brightly.

Ron stretched and yawned, "Oh right, same to you."

Harry eyed him critically, "You look exhausted, what were you doing last night?"

Ron blinked blearily, "'Mione and I went for a walk. Would have been nice too, except Ginny found us, somehow." He shook his head, "that girl's so embarrassing."

Harry tried to hide the grin from his face and failed miserably, "Right, so what were you two doing?"

Ron tore open his first package, also from Hagrid, "I told you, we went for a walk."

Harry's grin turned sly, "Uh huh, come on Ron, I'm you're best friend, you can tell me."

"Tell you wha-" Ron's face darkened a bit, "Oh, no, it's not what you think."

"Oh really? And what do I think?" Harry playfully lobbed another piece of fudge over.

Ron laughed and lobbed it back, "It's not as if we were…" He trailed off in embarrassment.

Harry nodded sagely, "Right, right. So, have you kissed her?"

Ron looked to be getting a tad bit exasperated, "Yes."

"How many times?"

Ron tore open the package from his mother and pulled out the customary sweater. Harry was holding its green twin. "You know, she's your friend too, why don't you ask her?"

"Because bothering you is more fun."

"If you hadn't bought me this Chudley Cannons poster…," he held up the present from Harry he'd just unwrapped.

"I know, I know, you'd beat me senseless." Harry returned to his own pile of gifts. Ron had given him a bag of enchanted marbles he had bought in Hogsmeade. Hermione had given him a polished brass lion's head that could be affixed to the head of a racing broom and Harry gave a small wince when he saw it; he hadn't told either Ron or Hermione about his being off the Quidditch team. From the Dursleys he received a piece of lint, which was about par for the course when it came to presents from them.

The one disappointing part was that there was nothing from Sirius. No package, no card, no letter. Harry began to seriously toy with the idea he might be dead. Harry banished that thought and headed down to the common room. 

Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the fire chatting in low voices. Fred and George were huddled over something that looked like a cauldron across from the stairway. Fred looked up in surprise, "You're not Ron."

Harry blinked, "Of course I'm not-"

"Get down you fool!" George screamed. Harry dove into the common room just as a magical blast sailed over his head and sparked against the wall. 

"Do I want to know?" Hairy stood up blinking at the mass of green dripping down the wall.

Fred gaped at him in exasperation, "He said get down!" Harry ducked again and narrowly escaped as the green mass exploded into a flurry of screeching pixies which buzzed around angrily for a few moments before popping into red and green confetti.

Ron came down in time to see the bits of tinsel settling all across the common room. "Do I even want to know?"

Fred and George were absorbed in critiquing their latest work.

"Solid idea I think, just need a surer delivery method, maybe in a wand."

"Hmm, well we can't expect people to lug it around in a cauldron. Still, I think we need to move away from wands."

"Well we certainly can't put it in food."

"Let's worry about the delivery later, I'm more worried about the delay from…"

Harry left them to their calculations and wandered over to join Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ginny glanced up as he approached, mumbled something about getting ready for breakfast and bolted up the stairway to the girls' dormitories.

Hermione shook her head, "Now what was that-" she stopped herself when she noticed that Harry was still looking at where she had been. "No! I don't believe it."

Ron glanced around confused, "What? I don't see anything."

Hermione laughed, "Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry! Oh, this is too perfect!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry, what are you thinking? The girl's out of her mind, you know she is!" Then his face darkened and he leaned forward, "If you hurt my sister-" Hermione laughed and pushed him back playfully.

"Come off it Ron, they'll be fine. I, for one, think they're going to make a despicably cute couple."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were feeling rather uncomfortable around each other and both probably would have avoided the other for the rest of the day if they could have. But seeing as the school was nearly deserted and everyone gathered to eat at the same long table, they instead spent most of the day sitting next to or across from the other in uncomfortable silence. Every now and then each of them would make a stab at starting a conversation but it never quite seemed to work.

Harry wondered what had happened to the strange, self-possessed Ginny he had spoken to the night before. He also wondered why he himself was drawing a complete blank when it came to trying to talk to her. All he knew was that he truly did want to talk to her, and he didn't much care what it was about. Unfortunately, with good intentions aside, Ron and Hermione's good natured ribbing, Harry's constant faculty chaperone, and the fact that both of them were too tongue-tied to make conversation all conspired to make Christmas day very awkward indeed.

That night in the common room Ron and Hermione were curled up together watching the fire. Fred and George were carefully laying out their next prank, hoping neither of them would notice as they quietly enchanted the floor under the couch to try and eat shoes. Harry was lying on a couch of his own, reading a book and shivering a bit in the chill.

"Would you like a blanket?" Harry looked up to see a very self-conscious Ginny hugging a folded afghan to her chest. "You looked cold, is all."

Harry ventured a smile, "Thanks," he pulled up his legs to make a space, "would you, uh, like to sit down?"

Ginny smiled in return and Harry wondered why he never noticed how pretty her smile was before, in fact he wondered how he could have missed it. She sank down to perch on the cushion at the far side of the couch. She quickly dropped the blanket into the space between them, then snatched her hand back.

"Thanks," Harry repeated as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders. Then he noticed that she was shivering a bit as well. "Um, if you're cold," Harry flushed, feeling terribly awkward, "I think there's enough blanket…" He pulled it away from his shoulders and draped it across his front, offering her the other end of it.

Ginny inched along the edge of the couch until she was close enough to squeeze under the blanket. Both of them sat in silence, siting rigidly and trying to pretend they weren't stealing glances at the other.

Just then there was a tremendous sucking sound and Fred disappeared up to his ankles into the common room floor. George burst out laughing, "Guess that worked a little too well!"

Ginny and Harry both exploded into laughter as Fred desperately tried to disenchant the floor. Ginny leaned back onto the couch and after a few moments, both of them realized she was nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Both a bit unsure, their faces turned to look at the other.

_Here goes nothing_, Harry thought, then leaned in quickly to kiss her. It was short and sweet and he pulled back after just a moment.

She continued to look at him in wide-eyed incomprehension. After a moment her breathing slowed and she blinked a few times. "That was nice." Harry nodded solemnly, then ventured a smile.

Ginny shifted forward and made as if to stand, but Harry caught her hand lightly in his own, "Wait," he said softly. Her wide eyes turned to meet his and he could almost feel her racing heart, "You're not going to run away every time we kiss are you?"

"I guess not," she admitted after a moment. She sank back to the couch and, after just a moment of hesitation curled into the crook of his shoulder again. An unsure smile stole quietly across her face, then strengthened when she looked up to see it mirrored in Harry's.

He bent down and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas Ginny."

She kissed him back, "Merry Christmas Harry."


	23. The Imposter's Mark

**__**

23. The Impostor's Mark

Christmas Holiday ended the following week and the students flooded back into the halls of Hogwarts. A January fled by, Harry became more comfortable with his relationship and Ron managed to quell the twitch in his neck that had developed whenever he saw them together. Though it was more of a challenge, Harry also became used to his faculty escort. He did his best to ignore whichever professor had been assigned to him, but it was obvious that even his house-mates were a bit disturbed by it.

Draco Malfoy was positively delighted. The fiasco with the Drops of Vengeance was completely forgotten with such plentiful ammunition now available. The very first day back, he had unleashed a salvo about Harry's need for "baby-sitters," and after a month the barrage had not let up.

Still, Harry felt he had little choice but to grin and bear it. It wasn't as if he could punch Malfoy if he had a teacher following him around constantly. Still more difficult to handle was the frustration of his house Quidditch captain Angelina Johnson. She was quick to assure him that she didn't blame him, but Harry could tell that the stress of finding a new seeker halfway through the year was probably going to break her in half. She even scheduled a meeting with Professor McGonagall, but Harry could tell as soon as she came out of the office that the decision remained the same.

Instead of Quidditch practice, once a week, Hagrid would amble up to the castle doors and escort Harry, Ron, Hermione, and sometimes Ginny, down to his cottage to talk or help with some of the groundskeeping chores.

On one such night as Hagrid led them trudging down the slopes, Malfoy dropped down to glide alongside them on his broom. "Potter!" He called out jovially, "We've just finished Quidditch practice and now Gryffindor's got the field, shouldn't you be there?"

Hagrid made a shooing gesture, "Clear off, yah've no business here."

Draco ignored him and sidled even closer to Harry, "Why," he began in mock surprise, "could this mean that you're off the team? Can it be, Gryffindor's star seeker is no longer allowed to play?"

Hermione stopped short and pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, "On the ground without a broom, Harry's still a better seeker than you'll ever be."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "And why would I care what you think, you filthy little-"

"Don't you dare," Ron growled.

"Mudblood," Malfoy finished with relish.

"That might have been a mistake Malfoy," Harry commented calmly as Ron scooped up a packed clod of crusty snow and hurled it at Malfoy's head. It smashed into the side of his head and spun him around his broomstick before throwing him down into the snow. Harry nodded, "Definitely a mistake."

Malfoy staggered to his feet sputtering indignantly. His left arm thrust out to point at Hagrid, "You're a teacher! Are you just going to let him attack me?"

Hagrid laughed, "Attack? There's no school rule about throwin' snowballs."

Harry's eyes were locked onto Malfoy's wrist, which gleamed bare in the moonlight. "You dropped your watch," he said quietly. With that, his companion's eyes all snapped to focus on his outstretched arm. His skin was bare and clean.

Ron shook his head, "Amazing, you really are just that pathetic. You faked the dark mark to impress your friends."

Malfoy hissed, "How did you…" He scooped up his watch from where it had fallen in the snow and snapped it back onto his wrist. His face contorted in fury. "You've been _spying_ on me haven't you?" He snatched his broom from the snow at his feet. "If my father-"

"Yer father ran away," Hagrid interrupted, "an' he aint one of the School's governors no more. You're on yer own, so why don't you just leave these nice folks in peace and fly back to yer little hole."

If eyes could produce venom, Harry and all his friends would have died right there. Malfoy kicked a leg over his broom handle, "You're all fools," he hissed, "and some day very soon, you're going to regret making an enemy of me." With a rush a air he disappeared up into the night.

Hagrid watched his silhouette fly back to the castle for a moment then turned to the four Gryffindors and forced a smile, "Well then, who wants some tea?"

After another moment of silence, Harry broke the brooding atmosphere by nodding and forcing a smile of his own, "Sounds good to me."

Five minutes later when they were all seated in Hagrid's hut, Ron rolled a warm cup between his hands and blew steam from it, "I can't believe it, I mean, I didn't think even Malfoy could be that stupid."

Ginny was sitting on Hagrid's couch scratching Fang between the ears, "I just think it's pathetic. Faking the mark to impress your friends?"

Hagrid set down a fresh pot of tea in front of Harry, "Ron's right, it was awfully dangerous what Malfoy did. I'd expect someone from 'is family to be smarter than that."

Harry leaned forward over his cup, "They're dark wizards, how smart can they be?"

"Smart doesn't mean good," Hagrid warned. "Remember, someone can be plenty smart, but I they've got no judgment, o they're jus' plain bad, then nothin' good will come of 'em." Hagrid clapped his huge hands together, "But enough about all o' that, who wants to help me feed the snowchompers?"

Hermione blanched, "Those don't sound very friendly."

"Awe, they're harmless," Hagrid began as he pulled on thick mitts and headed for the door, "Ye just need to watch out fer the claws and the teeth and the spikes is all."

Harry grinned at the others and they followed Hagrid out.


	24. The Masamune Duel

**__**

24. The Masamune Duel

"I want you all to think of the most famous sword you've ever hear of."

The class stared blankly at Professor Argano as he sat perched on his desk. Weak February sunlight slanted through the classroom's windows.

Neville's hand raised slowly and Argano nodded, "Longbottom?"

"Excalibur?"

Ryan shook his head, "Fair guess, but that one's fictional. Anyone else?"

Even Hermione kept her hand down.

Ryan sighed, "I can't say I'm surprised, most weapon magic has fallen by the wayside over the past few hundred years. Which is why none of you have ever heard of the _Masamune_."

Seamus raised a hand, "What is it?"

"The only sword every successfully forged from mythril silver." The class continued to stare blankly at him and he sighed, "which of course means nothing to any of you. I had hoped that some of you might have been a bit interested in the subject matter and read ahead, but seeing as that was not the case, you're homework for tonight is to read chapter eighteen."

The class grumbled and there was a moment of quills scratching on parchment as they wrote down the assignment. Ryan smiled, "Good, moving on. I ask because for those of you who have taken an interest in weapon's magic, I've gotten permission to hold a little tournament, following strict rules of course, and named it in honor of the Masamune."

Dean Thomas grinned, "Do we get the sword if we win?"

"Very funny Mr. Thomas. So then, do we have any volunteers to represent Gryffindor? Oh, and I'm sorry to say Mr. Potter that you won't even be allowed to enter, Headmaster Sideson's orders."

Harry hadn't been particularly interested in the competition, but felt more than a bit irked that he was being unilaterally banned. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't find out, the entire Slytherin house would have a field day.

Ron raised his hand, "I'll do it."

Ryan grinned, "Excellent, Mr. Weasley. I'll want to speak with you after class, as for the rest of you, should you want to watch and cheer him on, the tournament will be two days from now, Thursday after dinner."

After class Harry and Hermione went ahead, with Professor Sprout in tow as they headed for the library. Hermione was a bit worried to say the least.

"Didn't they learn anything from the ridiculous dueling club in the second year? A couple years go by and they're ready to start the whole mess over again. And this time with swords!"

Harry suppressed a grin, "I'm sure it will be fine. Sideson approved it so it can't be that bad. Besides, I'm sure Ryan knows what he's doing."

"It's not Ryan I'm worried about," she muttered darkly, "it's Ron."

* * *

Worries about Ron were shoved violently to the side the next day at the end of Transfiguration.

"What!?" Dean's surprised exclamation echoed through the otherwise deathly silent room.

Professor McGonagall offered up an exasperated sigh and looked over her glasses at him. "Honestly, Mr. Thomas, this should not be such a surprise to you. Had you been paying any attention at all this year, you would have known that your Ordinary Wizarding Levels will begin March fifth."

"But that's only three weeks away!"

"Yes Seamus, three weeks. And one would hope that you would all have begun preparing long before now."

Hermione was the only one in the room who didn't look as if her world had dropped away from beneath her. Ron looked almost catatonic. Harry merely resigned himself to long, long hours of studying followed by long, long hours of wracking his brains to remember whatever he studied.

Professor McGonagall shook her head in exasperation, "Look at it this way, at least you won't have finals."

The class seemed to take that as small comfort as they trudged out the door and headed for Gryffindor tower. Ron looked almost ill with anticipation. "They can't expect us to remember _everything_ from the past five years can they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please Ron, it's not _everything_. It's just the major components of our major courses. How hard can that be?"

"We're screwed," Ron moaned.

"I'd forgotten how close they were," Harry admitted. "How much Potions will they include from this year? It's not as if we've had a very flowing curriculum."

"I think you're both making this into far more than it is, I'm sure we'll all do fine."

Ron stared at her incredulously, "Fine, she says. Fine, when we've got three weeks to relearn everything we've covered in the past four and a half years?"

Harry nodded, "I wonder if we can get a special allowance to room in the library."

Hermione turned to face Ron, "I'm more worried about your duel tomorrow."

"Oh that. Professor Argano assured me that it's completely safe, what could go wrong?"

Harry grimaced, "I think you should know better than to ask that by now."

* * *

Though the tournament had only been open to fifth years, and only one student from each house had joined, word had spread and so a respectable crowd remained in the great hall after dinner to watch. The tables had been pushed to the sides and a large ring had been chalked out in the middle. The stone floor in the ring had been temporarily enchanted to feel like a squishy mat instead of, well, a stone floor.

Ron stood to the side in a simple red robe, next to him was the Hufflepuff challenger in canary yellow. In the center Ryan Argano stood to explain the rules, and to his side stood a slender girl in Ravenclaw blue. Beyond her, Draco Malfoy stood grinning, resplendent in Slytherin green.

The crowd settled as Ryan raised his arms and explained the rules and conditions. "Welcome to the first annual," he grinned, "and judging by how these things usually go, probably the _last_ annual, _Masamune_ duel!" He paused a minute to let those gathered cheer, with a smattering of good natured laughter mixed in. Hermione wasn't the only one who recalled the failed dueling club three years before. "We are here to see which of these four possesses the greatest skill and style with a blade. These swords are identical, their edges have been padded and both have identical enchantments. A hit on the body is a point, hits on the head are two points. Matches will go to ten points.

"For our first round, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff!"

Malfoy jumped confidently into the ring and picked his blade off the floor with a whirling flourish. The stout boy from Hufflepuff entered more calmly, picked up his blade and squared his feet.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, stepping out of the ring is an automatic loss. Begin!"

Malfoy darted forward with a low jab, which he turned into a feint to slash above the Hufflepuff's parry. The Hufflepuff boy barely brought his blade up in time to block.

Hermione shook her head, "Slimy rich snob, doesn't it just figure he's had fencing lessons?"

Malfoy stepped back from a slash, letting his opponent's weight overbalance him, then stepped in to land two blows on the Hufflepuff's head before dancing out of range again. Looking a bit dazed, the Hufflepuff boy stepped back, closer to the boundary line. Malfoy made as if to make a high downward strike, then tucked his blade to his side and rolled under the anticipated cross swing. He ended up crouched on the line, to the back and side of his opponent. The Hufflepuff boy, still leaning back to avoid Malfoy's previous strike, had no chance when Malfoy swung into the back of his legs and took his feet out from under him. The Hufflepuff boy landed with a thud outside the ring and Malfoy jumped lightly to his feet.

Ryan nodded approval. "Excellent show. Next match is Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor." Ron and the Ravenclaw girl, Mary-Kate, entered the ring. "Begin!"

The match was over almost as soon as it began.

The Ravenclaw slashed high and Ron brought up his blade in a smooth, double handed riposte. Their hilts locked for a moment until, with a deft twist, Ron sent Mary-Kate's blade sailing out of the ring. He tapped her ten times on the flank with his blade.

Then his eyes fluttered open and he seemed a bit confused.

Harry uttered a low whistle in the otherwise silent room, "That's just too creepy."

Hermione nodded, "Professor Argano said he was a natural but…"

"But I had no idea," Harry finished. Harry's memory flashed to an image of Ryan Argano with eyes closed floating through the air, guns blazing. He shivered.

Ryan clapped his hands together a few times. "Beautiful! Looks like we have some raw talent here!"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think Ron's ever held a sword in his life. That beginner's luck is going to hold against Malfoy."

"I think it's Malfoy who's going to need the luck."

"The final match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin." 

Draco reentered the ring and sneered, "Face it Weasley, you're whole family's second rate. None of you could ever hope to best a Malfoy."

Ron nodded solemnly, "You're right, ferret, we can find much better standards to beat."

Draco's sneer became a snarl of rage.

"Begin!"

Draco tried the low jab again, this time following through instead of feinting. Ron sidestepped it neatly with a spin and tapped his blade lightly against the side of Malfoy's head, then he spun away just as quickly and waited.

Hermione looked more worried than ever, "I've never seen Ron move like that before." Harry said nothing, but he too felt a sense of unease creeping into his belly. The image of Ryan as a mindless killing machine flashed into his head again.

"Open your eyes damnit!" Malfoy hissed, "I won't let you humiliate me like this!"

He rolled forward then, slashing vertically in a strike that should have caught Ron under his chin and tossed him out of the ring. Instead it found only air as Ron spun on his ankle to end behind Malfoy once more. His blade tapped the back of Malfoy's head twice.

Malfoy howled in inarticulate rage and spun on his knees to bring his blade in at Ron's ankles. Ron jumped the slash landed in its wake. Then he thrust forward his blade to catch Malfoy in the chest. Draco tumbled back off his feet to sprawl on his back. The tip of Ron's blade landed once more on his chest and then between his eyes.

"Perfect match!" Ryan almost howled in his delight.

Ron's eyes fluttered open again, he silently handed the sword to Ryan, then turned away. He stumbled a bit as he left the ring. Hermione rushed to his side ahead of the throng of jubilant Gryffindors. "Ron, are you all right?"

Ron nodded shakily, "Yeah, I'm just exhausted."

Harry caught up as well, "How was it you did that Ron?"

Ron shrugged uneasily, "Part of the enchantment I guess."

Harry spared a glance and sure enough, Ryan was watching them leave with an unreadable expression.

Hermione shook her head, "That scared me Ron," she said quietly, "I hope you don't have to do that again."

Ron still seemed a bit shaken and was quick to agree, "Me too," then he managed a smile, "I guess we've got some studying to do."


	25. OWLs

**__**

25. O.W.L.s

As much as Harry would have liked to question Ryan Argano about just what the Gunslinger's craft really was, that, and just about everything else, was swept completely from his mind. The next three weeks passed both far too fast and agonizingly slowly. Endless hours in the library all managed to run together, as did the subjects being studied. Between Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, all thoughts of enchanted weapons and shadowy assassins were forced to the back corner of Harry's thoughts.

Everyone was getting quite stressed. Ron and Hermione were fighting even more than usual and Harry was distressed to realize he was taking out a lot of his own stress on Ginny. Ginny tried to be supportive, but after the first week, she just started avoiding Harry completely, saying she would talk to him again once the O.W.L.s were finished. Harry might have been upset with this turn of events, but he was really too absorbed to notice. He even didn't notice his faculty shadow anymore.

All too soon, after what seemed like far too little preparation time, March fifth arrived. It began with History of Magic, four hours, break for lunch, and another two hours. That evening even Hermione seemed discouraged. The exam had been grueling, demanding retention of specific facts from their very first year. 

Hermione did her best to cheer up Ron and Harry, "Well, at least the rest of them can't be _that_ specific."

Lee Jordan overheard and sauntered over with a grin, "You just had History of Magic right?" He nodded sagely for a moment, "It's good to get the easy one out of the way first I think."

Harry and Ron watched him go gape-mouthed but Hermione just shook her head huffily, "He must be joking, right?"

Defense against the Dark Arts went a bit better for them. It was still gruelingly long, but Ron joked that they had a better time of it because they'd had so much hands on experience. Harry had worried that their might be some sort of obstacle course, but the test turned out to be entirely written.

Herbology, on the other hand, was completely hands on. Harry did his best, but got confused on the difference between feeding the various types of carnivorous plants and almost lost a few fingers as a result. _At least there weren't any mandrakes,_ he thought glumly to himself as he made his way up to the castle after the test.

The weekend offered no time to relax as all three buried themselves in their Potions notes for what they expected to be a hideously hard exam. Hagrid had resumed his teaching of Care of Magical Creatures upon his return and Harry wondered with a bit of dread what he might have cooked up for an exam.

The potions exam did not disappoint. They were given a list of six potions, each more difficult than the last, with an hour to complete each one. The presiding professor was a bored little man who wandered around scribbled on a clip-board.

Harry felt fairly confident with his first two potions, but his third was quite a bit more orange than it should have been. By the fourth, he was quite sure he was going to fail, as the whole concoction nearly erupted into his face. Still, he was doing better than Neville, who was, sad to say, almost completely beyond help.

The final two Potions were miserably intricate and Harry felt he had botched the last one completely. Ron looked almost sick and even Hermione could find little encouragement to give. she finally settled on, "At least tomorrow's the last one."

Ron nodded, "I'm so glad we don't take divination any more."

Hagrid's test was actually fairly easy. Each student spent a half hour answering detailed questions that Hagrid asked about specific types of magical creature. Harry went early and spent the rest of the day lounging around near Hagrid's hut. March had burst in warm and dry and the snow had melted quickly as a result.

* * *

"Well thank God that's over." Ron flopped down on a couch and Hermione sank down next to him. Harry dragged up and easy chair to sit across from them.

Harry was about to reply when Angelina stuck her head out into the common room and bellowed, "Matt, Jo-Jo! Let's go! The match with Slytherin is next Saturday and practice is _now_!" Harry winced.

Hermione gave a start, "Oh, Harry, I forgot to give this to you." She pulled out a folded not and handed it to him. "It's from Professor McGonagall."

Harry unfolded it glumly and read.

Harry,

I believe an agreement has been reached that may interest you. Call a Professor and come to my office at eight o'clock tonight.

Professor McGonagall

He glanced at his watch. "Looks like I'd better go." He stood quickly and climbed out the portrait hole. Ryan Argano appeared a moment later and led him down to Professor McGonagall's office, which was located very near to her class-room. Ryan wouldn't tell him what was going on but offered a smile as he pushed Harry into the office.

Professor McGonagall and Marcus Sideson were waiting in the room. Harry slowly took the seat that Professor McGonagall indicated.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter, I'm sure you are painfully aware that Gryffindor remains without a seeker." Harry nodded unhappily, "Well, I've talked with Marcus and I believe we can fix that."

Harry blinked, not daring to hope, "What do you mean?"

Sideson cleared his throat. "We'll let you fly, but only for the Quidditch Cup match. We still won't allow you to practice."

"Angelina's not thrilled that you won't be able to practice, but she'll take whatever she can get."

Harry felt his voice catch in his throat, "Thanks," he managed.

Sideson nodded, "I want you to understand that the only reason we feel comfortable making this decision because it has been so long since there has been any sign of the assassin. We believe they've gone for good. However, if there's another attempt, we will remand our decision."

"Uh, right," Harry was still surprised, "Thank you."

Minerva nodded, "I'll call Ryan, get some rest Harry."


	26. Frantic Warning

**__**

26. Frantic Warning

For the next two week and a half, Harry felt like he was floating on clouds. The horror of the O.W.L.s was almost completely erased from his mind. The Gryffindor House was ecstatic to learn that their star Seeker would be flying for them in the Quidditch Cup. that Saturday, he even managed to patch things up with Ginny.

The common room was crowded and they quite literally bumped into each other. "Oh! Harry exclaimed, "Sorry about that."

Ginny didn't quite meet his eyes. "It's all right."

Harry felt the words jamming up in his brain but tried anyway, "I, uh, I guess I'm sorry about a lot of things."

She still didn't meet his eyes and Harry felt himself sinking a bit further into the floor, "I'm sorry I ignored you."

Her eyes finally met his and Harry thought she might start to cry, "Are you?"

"Yeah."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, her expression darkened a touch, "Well you'd better be!" Harry took a half-step back from the unexpected outburst.

"I am! Really!"

She considered again, "Really?"

"Really." Harry eyed her uneasily, still feeling a bit off balance.

She darted forward and grabbed his collar, then kissed him hard.

"Tell you what Harry," she grinned mischievously, "Buy me flowers and we'll call it even." She kissed him again and walked away.

Harry noticed that most of the common room was staring at him. Fred and George's identical faces lit up with identical predatory smiles.

"You just kissed my sister," Fred began.

"Mine too," George chimed in.

Harry blinked, "You mean Ron didn't tell you?"

"Oh no."

"No he didn't."

"I suppose he wanted to protect you." Both boys had come over to stand on either side of Harry.

"Protect me?"

George draped an arm around Harry's shoulder in a friendly fashion, "Oh yes, you see Harry-"

Fred draped his arm across Harry's other shoulder, "You're a marked man now."

Harry found it was suddenly difficult to swallow.

* * *

Despite a dramatic increase in pranks directed his way by the twins, Harry's good spirits continued to hold until the Friday night before the Quidditch cup. Professor McGonagall was walking him back to Gryffindor tower after dinner when the sounding of boots thudding rapidly on stone announced the approach of Ryan Argano. He almost skidded to a halt in front of Professor McGonagall. He was slightly out of breath and looked a bit more high strung than usual.

Professor McGonagall favored him with a worried glance, "What's the matter Ryan?"

"Headmaster Sideson has called an emergency meeting for nine o'clock tonight. He wants to talk about the st-" he caught Harry's curious expression and caught himself, "He says it's very important. Nine o'clock in the Headmaster's lounge."

"Thank you Ryan, I'll be sure to attend."

Argano nodded, "Of course, see you then." He turned and hurried away, presumably to inform someone else.

McGonagall shook her head in concern, "All right Harry, let's get you back to Gryffindor."

Almost as soon as the portrait hole had closed, Harry rushed to find Ron and Hermione. To his relief, they were in the common room. He sat down quickly and whispered, "I need your help?'

Hermione looked startled by his intense expression, "Our help? With what?"

"There's a meeting tonight, about the Staff Draconis. I want to sneak in and see what's going on."

Hermione looked like she might object but Ron leaned forward, "What do we do?"

"The first step is for me to sneak out of the tower. We'll fool the Fat Lady by having you two go out to the library or something, and I'll sneak out in my invisibility cloak."

"You know where the meeting is?"

"I'll use the Marauder's Map. Speaking of, where's Ginny?"

Hermione nodded towards the girls' tower, "In her room, I'll get her." She stood and hurried up the staircase.

Harry nodded to Ron, "Let's go."

They rushed up the spiraling stairs to their room, where Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Hermione and Ginny entered. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

Ginny held out the map, "Hermione said you needed this?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

She sighed a bit wistfully, "Just once I wish I could come with you on one of your adventures." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Harry nodded and found that, for a wonder, his tongue didn't seem to be tied in knots. "I wish you could come too. But here,' He picked up the rose that had been lying on his nightstand, "you said you wanted flowers."

She took it gingerly, "Thanks." They kissed for a moment, "Be careful, all right?"

"You know it. I'll be back soon." He kissed her again, then pulled on his cloak and hurried down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were loitering by the portrait hole. "Come on," Harry whispered.

Ron went first and held the portrait open for Hermione. Harry slipped out before her and waited till the portrait had closed, then the three of them set off down the corridor. Just as they were about to part ways, Hermione gasped. "Harry, how are you getting back in?"

Harry considered for a moment, "I'll have to back at ten, when the library closes."

Ron nodded, "All right, good luck."

Harry rushed off and, even with the Marauder's map it was difficult to get to the Headmaster's lounge. It was even more difficult since he had to take out of the way routes to avoid the crowd. He arrived at the lounge two minutes before nine and slipped in behind Ryan Argano.

The meeting was comprised of Marcus Sideson, Minerva McGonagall, Ryan Argano, Hagrid, Madame Hooch, and Professor Sprout. Sideson began with little preamble.

"We have received word from Severus Snape that the Death Eaters are planning an all out assault on the castle, and they plan to use apparation. We must repair the Staff Draconis before they can strike."

"Actually," Ryan cut in, "ideally we would repair the Staff during the attack. This would repel anyone that apparates within the grounds in the hour before the Staff is prepared. Repelled quite violently I believe."

Madame Hooch shook her head, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but there's just no way to get to it. The winds surrounding it are too strong."

Ryan ground a fist into his palm, "Then how did it get broken in the first place."

Sideson looked grave, "You all recall the storm on the first night of school? It was a magical storm. Three enchanted lightning strikes skewed the staff from its mounting."

Professor McGonagall folded her arms, "Well, if we got to the staff, how would we fix it?"

"That's the one shred of good news, it just has to be realigned properly."

Hagrid shrugged, "Well how do we know if it's realigned right?"

"I'm told it would be quite obvious, but it's a moot point since the enchanted winds prevent anyone from approaching it."

Argano spoke into the silence, "Have Potter do it."

Professor McGonagall gasped, "What? Send him to his death? Ryan, you know better than anyone the limits of his holding spell. Reactivating that Staff would destroy him."

"I know that, but it's better just him than a couple hundred students."

Professor McGonagall gaped at him, "I can not believe that even you would suggest such a thing! Pragmatism is one thing, but ordering a fifteen year old boy to his own death? That's a decision you can make with soldiers, not students."

Sideson glared at Ryan, "That is not an option, so forget it. If we can't repair the staff, we'd have to evacuate the school. But judging from Snape's communication, there isn't time for that, so we'll have to look to defenses." Here he looked at Ryan, "Professor Argano, are you prepared to do what you must?"

Ryan looked pale and it was the first time Harry wondered just how old he was. He seemed to have aged incredibly since the first time he had seen him. He nodded and rested his hands softly on his guns.

Sideson nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall, "Professors McGonagall and Sprout, will you be able to direct the students in the event of an attack?"

Both nodded.

Madame Hooch raise her hand, "Will we continue with the Quidditch Cup tomorrow?"

Sideson considered for a moment, then nodded, "We need to keep things as normal as we can for the students. The main key is that we are prepared in case of emergency."

Madame Hooch caught his eye, "Should we let Potter fly if there might be an attack?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall glared fiercely at each of them in turn, "That boy has done more for all of us than we could ever repay him for, I for one am going to keep my word. He deserves that at least."

Sideson seemed to weigh what they said carefully and Harry held his breath. "Very well." Harry silently released his breath in relief.

Sideson clapped his hands together, "All right, we need to alert all the teachers tonight, I want all of them prepared for combat tomorrow if need be."

Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow, "You mean…?"

Sideson nodded, "Yes, we'll spread the word tonight."

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large map of the castle dungeons. "These are the lower chambers and catacombs, we need to identify the most defensible positions and figure out who will go where and what teachers will be responsible for what groups."

Their planning session began from there, with a list of teachers slowly being tallied off for assignments. Harry glanced at his watch, it was almost a quarter to ten and he suddenly had to wonder how he was going to get out without anyone noticing. He began to edge closer to the door, hoping someone would need to leave shortly.

"Hagrid, will you be able to take the fourth year Ravenclaws?"

Hagrid nodded, "Yes Professor, but I can't use magic."

Sideson glanced at Professor Argano, "Sounds like your area of expertise. Take Hagrid and help him prepare." Ryan nodded and stood. He led Hagrid out the door and Harry slopped out behind them.

Harry ducked down a side hallway just as Ryan started taking stock, "All right, so you've got a crossbow right?"

Harry bolted through the dizzying maze of corridors and stairways that connected the staff wing to the main part of the school. At five minutes after ten he skidded around the corner leading to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were standing there making awkward conversation with the fat lady and Harry felt a pang of guilt for keeping them waiting.

He sidled up next to Ron and whispered, "Sorry I'm late."

The Fat Lady turned to Ron and lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry dear did you say something?"

Ron shook his head, "I uh, just had something caught in my throat." He glanced at his watch, "Looks like we should go Hermione."

She nodded quickly, "Oh yes, it _is_ getting late. Thank you for talking to us ma'am. Apple tarts."

"Oh, any time dear," the portrait replied as the canvas swung open.

When the portrait had closed Harry pulled off the cloak. Ron and Hermione turned to him expectantly. "Well," Ron began, "what did you find out?"

Harry considered them both grimly, "The teachers are preparing for war."

Hermione gasped, "War? What are you talking about?"

"Snape sent Sideson a message about an attack, now they're working on evacuation plans, defense strategies, the works."

"When's the attack?"

"It could be as soon as tomorrow." Harry sighed shakily, "I think we'd better get some rest."

Hermione and Ron nodded solemnly and withdrew. Harry headed towards the stairs when a soft voice stopped him. "Harry?"

He turned, "Hi Ginny."

She stood slowly from where she had been waiting on the couch, "Did it go all right?"

"Yes, have you been waiting there all night?"

She batted her eyes shyly, "Yeah, I guess."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map and handed it to her, "Thanks."

She shook her head, "It's yours." She stepped closer and studied his expression, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Tomorrow, I want you t be careful."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, just please, be careful."

She closed the space between them and rested her head against his chest. "You be careful too. I'm not going to lose you am I?"

Harry shook his head. "No." He brought her chin up with his hand, "I promise."

"I'm scared Harry."

He kissed her then and held her as tightly as he could. "So am I Ginny, so am I."


	27. Into the Storm

**__**

27. Into the Storm

The next day did not dawn.

Surely the sun rose, but the sky was so filled with inky clouds that it was impossible to tell. Thunder growled in the distance but no rain fell. Students made their way nervously through the shifting gloom and teachers glanced around to keep fast tally of their students and surroundings. No students had been told about the defense plans but they all seemed to catch the mood of the teachers and confine themselves to their houses and years.

Harry caught an early breakfast and a very edgy Ryan Argano escorted him to the Quidditch locker room. Harry changed into his robes as the rest of the team arrived. Angelina looked as if she hadn't slept a wink and even Fred and George were a bit more sedate than usual.

Angelina surveyed the assembled team. "This is going to be bad, do your best."

Fred sighed, "Oh that's encouraging."

Angelina nodded gravely, "Harry, glad to have you. The rest of you, you're a good team. Oliver would be proud. That's all I've got to say."

They stood and filed into the tunnel. Thunder grumbled restlessly far overhead. A hand landed on Harry's shoulder and he glanced back to meet Fred's surprisingly intense gaze. "Fly safe Harry."

George nodded, "Careful out there."

Harry quirked a smile, "Thanks guys."

"Any time."

The doors opened then and the crowd roared in the stand. The cheers were dimly echoed by another rumble of thunder. Blue-white energy arced between clouds, but still the rain held. The Gryffindor team marched out with brooms in hand to meet Madame Hooch and the Slytherins on the center of the pitch.

Lee Jordan's commentary rang out through the still air. "Here we are at the final match for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup! There is certainly no love lost between these two teams and now there are only two questions on the mind of everyone here; Will the whether hold, and which of these teams will emerge victorious?" His remarks were underscored by yet another rumble of thunder. The harsh neon glow of lightning strobed again, harshly shading the faces around Harry.

Madame Hooch nodded to both teams, "Let's get started, shall we?" She gave the ball box her customary kick, sending both bludgers and the snitch sailing into the air. The Quaffle was tossed up in their wake and both teams rose up in pursuit.

Harry rose above the fray and his eyes darted around the pitch. He barely followed the close rapid scoring match. Malfoy was circling in frustration closer to the pitch.

Lightning inverted light and shadow. A man appeared in the center of the pitch, his features shrouded by a heavy black cowl. He thrust his right hand upward and flourished a wand in his other. The snitch darted out of nowhere and circled his head a few times before settling on his hand.

Lightning strobed twice more and now men in identical black robes were scattered throughout the stands. Students drew away with surprised gasps as attention focused on the man standing in the center of the pitch.

His upraised hand flexed, tendons on each claw-like finger snapping, then crushed the delicate snitch in a vice-like grip. Rain began to pour from the sky in sledgehammer torrents. The brightest flash of lightning yet blasted onto Harry's retinas and when it faded, all of the robed figures were standing in a ring around the first to appear. Wands appeared as one and a magically amplified voice rang out, "Kill them all, bring Potter's body to me."

Professor McGonagall snatched the magical megaphone from Lee Jordan and bellowed into it, "Professors, take your charges!"

Green curse blasts exploded outwards from the ring of Death Eaters and students began a panicked descent from the stands. Some professors went with them while others pulled out their own wands to launch a counter attack.

Harry heard an incoherent scream of rage and spun his broom in time to see Ryan Argano hurl himself over the edge of the Ravenclaw stand, guns blazing. His eyes closed he spun, hovering in the air, raining down catastrophic charges into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Madame Hooch hung back out of his range of fire and used her wand to try and pick off Death Eaters as they apparated out from under the barrage.

Ryan spun to track them and two fell under the slamming salvo of blue energy. He was traversing to find his next target when a high crack pierced the morning. Blood burst from Ryan's chest and his eyes shocked open with a gasp. His arms flew outward and both beautifully crafted _Loranciados _sailed away from him. Then, all of his innate airborne grace gone, he plummeted to the pitch below. Even if Harry had not become the focus of a tightening ring of green curse blasts, Ryan was too far and falling too fast for any hope of recovery. Harry dodged upward and spun away.

As he wove in and out of the flying curses, Harry caught a glimpse of a brown-haired boy grinning triumphantly as he positioned a Muggle rifle against his shoulder for a second shot. Harry rolled as another crack split the air and narrowly avoided the bullet. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, _Martin Diggory?_

Martin quickly loaded another shell and took aim again, but a figure hovered into view behind him. A blue blast tore through him and catapulted him forward to drop limply to the Quidditch pitch. The figure danced forward and opened up on the Death Eaters who remained below. Lightning highlighted red hair and closed eyes.

Harry watched the figure descend, "Oh God, Ron!"

Professor McGonagall soared up to meet him, "Harry, the Death Eaters are headed into the castle! Help us get them out!"

"Right!" He turned towards the front entrance but then his eyes widened in surprised realization. _The winds surrounding it are too strong._ His mind flashed back to the first week of school and his interrupted flight over the grounds. _The North Tower!_

He veered off towards it and Professor McGonagall followed shouting, "Where are you going?"

"To get the staff!'

She veered forward to cut him off, "No! I forbid it"

Harry grimly tightened his grip on the Firebolt, "Maybe, but you can't stop me."

The Firebolt burst forward and Harry pushed for all of its magnificent speed as he bolted forward through the whipping rain. A pillar of lightning slammed towards the ground and Harry narrowly avoided it. He felt his hair stand up as he passed too close to the charge. Another bolt slashed down in front of him and Harry narrowly avoided it and the next one.

The north tower was drawing nearer and the wind was fast developing into gale force gusts. Another blast of lightning cut him off from his goal. Harry spared a glance down at the center of the field and grimaced. Voldemort stood with hands upraised, chanting into the maelstrom. Three more arcs of lightning nearly fried Harry and he suddenly realized that this was no ordinary foul weather, but a magically controlled storm like the one that had damaged the staff in the first place.

Harry turned his face into the wind and cut towards the North tower. The grounds disappeared from beneath him to be replaced by a rising slate roof. The gusts of wind began to home in on them and Harry did his best to ride in their wakes as he began to circle the tower looking for an opening.

He realized he could see the staff, it was affixed to the north tower weather vane, canted at a bad angle. He had no time to consider it though as he dropped below another razor blast of wind, then darted above the next. Harry frantically searched for a way to break the pattern, then gasped in pain.

Fire burned in his shoulder and the spell mark began to glow with ember heat. Skin split away from the mark and it burned even hotter. Knowing he had little time, Harry pushed closer to the tower still. Flesh tore and blood splashed outward, Harry cried in pain. The searing spell mark burned a hole into his robes and starring at it Harry could actually see the malevolent bit of silver stuck near his bone.

With a grimace, Harry whipped out his wand and jammed it into his shoulder. "_Locaticus Voldemort!_" He bellowed and prodded the bit of silver as many times as he could before it burst straining from his shoulder and, still fighting towards him, slashed back towards the Quidditch pitch.

Blood poured from the gaping wound but Harry ignored it for the moment. Instead, he focused his attention even more on the peak of the North Tower. His eyes were half shut as he darted into the storm, flying by pure instinct. He detected slight changes of pressure and was able to dodge into the narrow gaps between bursts of wind which only grew more forceful as he circled closer and closer to his goal.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was most likely only a few minutes Harry burst into a column of still air surrounded by curtains of keening air. The staff was a beautiful piece of wood and metal. A long, polished mahogany pole with a glittering golden dragon's head affixed to the top. Strange marks were etched in a spiral pattern that traced a double helix up the staff. It's base was set in a faceted stone and Harry could see that it had been blasted a few degrees off center. He stepped towards it and wrapped his hands around it.

A _pop_ sounded behind him. "Hello, Potter." Harry threw a glance over his shoulder and there was Voldemort, a nasty slash across his face. He held forward a tightly clenched fist and a buzzing whine emanated from it. Blood leaked between his white-knuckled fingers. "You sent me a present and I've brought it back."

Harry tightened his grip on the staff and jammed it down into its base. A blue glow pulsed through the amplification stone and Voldemort cried out in agony. He stumbled backwards and his hand opened in a spasm of pain. With a _pop_ that was almost a tearing sound, Voldemort was gone.

But the deadly sliver remained. It flashed towards Harry and, seeing no other option he mounted his broom and hurled himself into the lethal currents. There was no chance to ride them or try and find a wake, the brutal gusts tossed his body around like a rag doll before spitting him out high above the north lawn. Metal hissed through the air behind him as he plummeted out of control towards the castle grounds.

Harry fought desperately for control and managed to level off his flight as he was nearing the ground. He was still going too fast and the world whipped by beneath him in a green and brown blur. The broom began to angle down as Harry desperately tried to shed some speed but it was no good. Suddenly something sharp sliced into his back and pitched him from his speeding broom.

The rushing ground leapt to meet him and all was darkness.


	28. Passing of the Craft

**__**

28. Passing of the Craft

Harry awoke quickly for once. The infirmary was quiet and torches flickered in their sconces. Marcus Sideson sat at the foot of his bed watching him. "Good, you're awake. The Headmaster wants to see you now."

Harry sat up stiffly, his back and shoulder will still swathed in bandages. "How long-"

"Later. The Headmaster was very specific."

Harry stood up and blinked in confusion, "But aren't you…"

Sideson handed him a shirt, "You'll see in a moment."

Harry took the time needed to go from the infirmary to the Headmaster's office to take stock of how he felt. He could tell that he was by no means healed yet. His shoulder was so stiff he could barely move it and turning his torso sent a line of fiery pain coursing through the cut there. In addition to that his legs were badly bruised and he found he had slight limp favoring his right leg.

The hall echoed emptily and Harry threw a questioning glance at Sideson, "Where are all the students?"

"Gone, we've evacuated the school, Only yourself and Mr. Weasley remain."

"What about Ginny and Hermione?"

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger were evacuated with the rest of the students of course. All will be explained." He swept up the spiral staircase and Harry followed into the office. Fawkes the Phoenix squawked at him as he entered and Harry finally felt like smiling, "Dumbledore!" Sure enough, he was there behind his desk, half-moon glasses winking in the torch light.

"Yes, hello Harry. It would seem that the ministry has rethought its decision to fire me and as a result, here I am."

"Is the staff…?"

"Yes, you're risk paid off and the school is now properly protected once more."

Harry glanced around the office. Ron sat to one side staring morosely at a large oaken box. Marcus Sideson had folded himself into a chair and sat brooding with his hands clasped. Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "If the school is safe, why was everyone sent home?"

"Two blatant attacks in a year has the parents scared, and rightfully so. We've ended early for the peace of mind of those who entrust us with their children."

"Was anyone killed?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "We were fortunate enough not to lose any students, thanks to the courage and preparedness of our teachers, but we did suffer casualties."

"Professor Argano."

"Yes, also, Severus Snape has not reported to us since his last warning. I fear he may also be lost to us. As for Ryan, he was shot by the assassin who infiltrated the school this year."

Harry shook his head, "But Martin Diggory was a squib, how could he do all those things?"

Dumbledore sighed, "He was provided with an invisibility cloak and other things he needed. Muggles react differently to certain spells and that is why the disguise spell did not wear off for several weeks when he chose to impersonate the unfortunate Professor Dameron."

"But _why_ did he do it?"

"A person without magical abilities who is raised in a magical family often harbors deep resentment to magical society. My guess is that Voldemort promised Martin magical powers if he aided in this plot. A lie of course, magical abilities can not be given in any way. We will never know for certain why he did what he did, he is dead as well." Harry glanced over at Ron, who was still starring at the box in his hands. Ron did not look up.

Dumbledore stood slowly, "I wish to congratulate you Harry, you have once again demonstrated courage and ability far beyond what could have been hoped of you. And with that, I must wish you farewell for another summer."

Sideson stood and shook Dumbledore's hand, then nodded to Harry and Ron, "All right, let's get you on the train boys."

Harry tried to catch Ron's eye the whole way down to the train but Ron just walked silently with his eyes on the floor ahead. Finally, when they were alone on the train, with their luggage already loaded in he compartment, Harry turned to him and said, "Ron, what's the matter?"

In answer, Ron undid the heavy clasp on the box and swung open the lid. Two heavy guns glinted in the waning evening light. Harry peered closer at them, "Are those…" He trailed off.

Ron nodded, "They're Ryan's _Loranciados_."

"Why do you have them?"

Ron shrugged, "Professor Dumbledore says they're mine now. He explained the whole thing."

The train began to move with a burst of steam and a sharp whistle.

"Enchanted weapons are always passed on to an apprentice who demonstrates and adeptness with their use. We were all running for the castle, with all that lightning and rain, and they just landed at my feet." Ron closed the box and stared at his hands. "I'm not sure why I picked them up, but when I did, it felt right." His eyes closed slowly, "I just shut my eyes like this and felt them take over. After that, I didn't know what was going on."

Harry considered the closed box and his troubled friend, "Will there be a funeral?"

Ron nodded, "The ministry held a small memorial in London. I heard that no one went. He had no family, no friends. All the professors were too busy with the evacuation to go. All he had were these guns."

Harry thought he was getting a sense of what might be troubling his friend. "It's not the guns that made him that, he was alone because himself, not because of a pair of enchanted pistols."

Ron shook his head, "I'm not so sure. Remember the way everyone stared at you when they found out you were a parceltongue? Well that's how people look at me now. Even Fred and George couldn't find anything funny to say and Hermione…" He trailed off and stared out the window into the middle distance. "She's scared of me Harry."

Harry crossed the compartment and awkwardly drew Ron's shoulders into a hug, "It won't last Ron, they'll all get used to it."

Ron shrugged and turned away, "I always wanted to be you Harry, I wanted just once, for something extraordinary to happen to me. But I never expected it to, and neither did anyone else. If we had known the guns were going to pass on in the beginning of the year, everyone in this school except you would be sure that you were going to get them. But it didn't pan out. They're used to _you_ doing incredible things Harry. But they're just scared of me."

He sat down slowly and Harry thought he looked almost as old as Ryan had those last few days. He wondered if that was the real price of the Gunslinger's Craft, not loneliness, but age. "Relax Ron, by next year barely anyone will remember what happened, and it's not as if they'll let you bring the _Loranciados_ back to Hogwarts. Why don't we just try and enjoy the summer? Hermione loves you, she's not going to leave you just because you have to hold onto two lumps of enchanted metal."

Ron made a visible effort to cheer up. "You don't think so?"

"No, of course not."

Ron considered for a few moments, then changed the subject, "Dad says you can stay at the Burrow until you've healed some more. I get the impression the ministry would like to keep their eye on you."

"Ginny will be glad to hear that."

"So will Fred and George."

Harry's face fell, "Oh right." He considered for a moment, "I guess Fudge can't deny Voldemort's return any more."

Ron laughed hollowly, "It doesn't matter what Fudge denies, he's out of office and being charged with gross negligence."

"Who's going to replace him?"

Ron shrugged, "Dad has no idea. The ministry has enough to worry about with the emergence of Voldemort's faction. They're in complete disarray. Lucius Malfoy was spotted ransacking the offices and now several important files are gone." Ron brightened, "But why should we worry about any of that right? We're still just fifth years from Hogwarts, it's not as if we have to save the world right?"

Harry nodded, "Right." He broke into a smile, "In fact, I'll make a deal with you."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"The only thing we worry about for the rest of the summer is how we did on our O.W.L.s."

Ron grinned, "Done."


End file.
